OCASO DE UNA LUNA NUEVA
by Deby89
Summary: HISTORIA DE JACOB Y RENESMEE DESPUES DE AMANECER
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

Ya han pasado 5 años desde la pelea de los Cullen con los Vulturi todo volvió a la normalidad. Los Cullen se fueron a vivir a Alaska, pero han decidido volver a Forks, Nessie ya aparenta 17 años y su relación con Jacob es cada ves mas seria pero una persona aparecerá para tambalear lo que construyeron en estos cinco años, pero esto no es todo nuevos problemas se avecinan para los Cullen alguien volverá para tomar venganza.


	2. 1-PERFECTO

Nessie Pov

Siempre me sentí un poco extraña de acuerdo a como soy, nunca fui ni un vampiro ni un humano, entonces que era? la verdad mis padres me lo habían explicado tantas veces que ya me había quedado mas que claro, amo a mis padres, ellos eran las personas mas adorables y que más se amaban en todo el mundo, pero se sentía raro yo tener la apariencia de una niña de 17 años y verme de la misma edad, seguía sintiendo que no encajaba.  
Mi madre era una de las mujeres mas hermosas que vi siempre estaba conmigo era una gran amiga para mi, entendiéndome y dejándome hacer lo que quiera y mi padre que puedo decir de él? Es el mejor siempre muy sobre protector y celoso de mi madre y de mi, pero él es un amor siempre preocupándose por nosotras, pero en mi vida hay alguien mas Jake, yo siempre sentí algo raro por él, una especie de conexión, algo que nos unía, al principio lo vi como a un hermano mayor siempre estaba conmigo y me protegía de todo, después como a un amigo le contaba todo lo que hacia, hoy lo veo como algo mas, como a un hombre, debo estar loca por pensar que estamos conectados desde que nací, aunque creo que Jake siente lo mismo por mi. Este año volvemos a Forks hace 5 años nos fuimos de allí y nos instalamos en Alaska.  
Mi mama esta súper contenta, pero yo lo estoy más ya que podré ver a Jake más seguido, aunque el vienen casi todos los fines de semana, pero ahora lo veré siempre cuando quiera. Mi vida en este momento es perfecta no podría ser más feliz, tengo a unos padres geniales, a un 'amigo' que espero que llegue a ser mas, y claro a toda mi familia. Simplemente PERFECTO!

Jacob Pov

Estoy ansioso, esta tarde volverá a Renesmee, mi Nessie esa pequeña niña que me robo el corazón, siempre la visitaba los fines de semana aunque a Edward no le causaba gracia lo termino aceptando, pero para mi no era suficiente un fin de semana, quería tenerla todo el día junto a mi, quería tanto besarla y abrazarla hasta no poder mas.  
Sé que no debería de estar pensando de esa manera y tendría que controlarme porque quizás el estúpido chupasangre, no chupasangre no, Edward debería acostumbrarme a llamarlo así, leerá lo que estoy pensando y estoy seguro que eso no le agradara nada, también moría de ganas de ver a Bella,, realmente extraño a mi amiga y su torpeza, como se tropezaba aunque no hubiese nada a su paso. La vida es genial en este momento las manadas esta como si fuera solo una, podría decirse que solo me falta mi Nessie para ser feliz. Billy esta de maravilla y muy feliz por mi, la vida para mi ahora va a estar completa y será todo, simplemente PERFECTO!


	3. 2-REENCUENTRO

Nessie Pov

-Por dios, Por dios, creo que voy a empezar a hiperventilar- le dije a mamá poniéndome la mano sobre el pecho  
-Cálmate Renesmee- sonrió mamá  
-No puedo, he esperado tanto para que llegue este día, Jake es...- reí al ver la seriedad de papá  
-No esperes mas hija, puedo oírlo correr... ese perro...-dijo papá pude notar que no le agradaba mucho esto.  
-Papa no le digas perro! su nombre es Jacob, Jake de forma cariñosa, mamá como estoy? me veo bien, no crees que tengo mucho maquillaje o que este tipo de ropa no me queda o que...  
-Nessie respira, tu estas perfecta-mamá paso una de sus manos por mi rostro  
Estaba tan nerviosa, Jacob y yo nos había comunicado por celular apenas habíamos llegado a la antigua casa

#Flashback  
-Hola Nessie  
-Hola Jake  
-Lista para verme?  
-Desearía que ya, ahora, en este momento, estoy tan ansiosa, sé que hace poco que nos vimos pero no puedo esperar!  
-Se lo que dices, yo estoy igual, además necesitamos hablar de unas cosas-me dijo algo nervioso  
-Que cosas Jake?- le pregunte con mi curiosidad demasiado despierta  
-Son asuntos que tenemos que hablar todos juntos  
-Mmm... Todos- repetí  
-Paso algo?-me pregunto  
-Jake! te extraño demasiado!- me puse más que roja al decirlo  
-Si Nessie yo igual-rio al momento de decirlo  
-Que te da risa Jake?, no te rías de mi-proteste  
-Es solo qué... tenemos que hablarlo en persona Ness  
-Esta bien Jake pero yo…  
-Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan quiero que sepas que pase lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí contigo y sobretodo siempre te voy a querer Renesmee, mi Nessie  
-Yo lo se Jake, no olvides que igual te quiero mucho...  
-Bueno Nessie te tengo que colgar, la manada y el deber me llama  
-Esta bien… aquí te espero a las 6

#Fin Flashback

Se oyeron unos pasos acercándose a la puerta y me puse mas nerviosa, respire profundo, fui para abrirle, pero papá insistió en abrir, entonces yo estaba muchísimo mas nerviosa, Jake solo a unos pasos de mi, estaba tan cerca que sentía que podía abrazarlo! sé que soy un poco exagerada, pero no lo puedo evitar.  
Entonces lo vi, no lo pude evitar y corrí a abrazarlo aunque escuche el rugido de mi padre atrás de nosotros y mi madre diciendo algo bajo tratando de calmarlo, ese era mi momento él era mi Jake, mi lobo...  
-Hola Nessie- me sonrio

Jacob Pov

#En fase

-Por dios cálmate hermano  
-No puedo Seth, por fin tendré cerca a Nessie, no sabes hace cuanto esperaba este momento  
-Lo se, creo que Edward no estará nada feliz con tus pensamientos  
-Lo se, además tengo que hablar con ella de la imprimación, espero y lo tome bien  
-Pero como, no se lo han dicho?!  
-No Seth, no sabia como decírselo, además ella era muy chica para saberlo  
-Lo se, te entiendo, realmente espero que todo esto salga de lo mejor  
-Eso espero, creo que ha llegado el tiempo de decírselo porque... bueno porque ella me ha dicho que cree que tenemos una conexión, así que llego la hora, ella es lo que mas quiero en este mundo, es lo que hace que mis pies estén sobre la tierra, algún día, tu lo sabrás  
-Eso quiero, espero que algún día tenga ese sentimiento  
-Veo la casa de los Cullen, me tengo que transformar, sé que a Edward no le gustaría que llegue medio desnudo a su casa. Seguramente Edward ya sabe que estoy llegando  
-Me cuentas después hermano  
-Claro

#SALE DE FASE

Odio traer ropa puesta!, todo sea por mi Nessie pensé y suspire acercándome a la puerta  
-Edward abrió y la vi demonios se veía perfecta y algo más grande  
Ella apenas me vio salio corriendo a mi encuentro a abrazarme. La abrace fuerte y me embriague de su olor  
-Hola Nessie- le sonreí  
-Hola Jake- me dijo poniéndose colorada  
Edward me miro serio y me hizo una señal para que salga y hable por fin con ella  
-Tenemos algo de que hablar- le dije tratando de sonar muy serio


	4. 3-EXPLICACIONES

Jacob Pov

Maldición! llego el momento de la verdad

-Será mejor que hablemos- dijo Edward  
-Estoy de acuerdo- le conteste  
-De que quieren hablar?-Dijo Bella mirándonos a ambos  
-De la relación de Jacob con Renesmee-contesto Edward  
Esta seria una noche interesante  
-Oh...-es todo lo que mi mejor amiga contesto  
-Primero quiero pasar un tiempo a solas con Nessie antes, si no les molesta claro-les dije, tenia que hacerle saber que ella era lo más importante antes de que hablemos.  
-Claro que si Jake-contesto Bella, aunque a Edward no lo vi muy convencido-Vamos Edward-Bella tomo de la mano a Edward y le sonrió, esa era su forma de convencerlo  
Renesmee y yo salimos de la casa y empezamos a caminar, sin alejarnos demasiado  
-Jake... que esta pasando, porque todos actúan tan... raro, que es eso de tu relación conmigo?-me pregunto confundida  
-Nessie como ya te lo había dicho, quiero que sepas que eres lo que mas quiero en este mundo, y nadie, escúchame bien, nadie ara que cambie mi pensamiento, mi vida estaba vacía sin ti, tu eres lo que me ata a la Tierra, antes que nada solo quiero que recuerdes eso.  
-Jake... quiero decir que nunca había sentido esto por alguien mas, siento igual eres lo mas importante en mi vida y no quiero que nunca nada nos separe.  
-Te amo  
-Yo también te amo Jake, espere tanto tiempo oír que dijeras eso, esto es irreal- rio ella mirándome a los ojos  
No pude resistir las ganas y la bese, sabía que esto me iba a costar muy caro con la sanguijuela, pero no me importaba, lo único que quería era sentir sus labios sobre los míos, quería saber que era mía, que no importa nada ni nadie, que siempre íbamos a estar juntos. Sus labios eran como siempre soñé que serian, como tocar las estrellas. No quería separarme de ella así que la bese una y otra vez, pero entendí que era el momento de ir a enfrentar la bomba  
-Recuérdalo siempre, TE AMO, ahora es tiempo de ir a hablar con la familia.  
Esta era como la primer prueba superada, Nessie sabe que la amo y ella me ama. Todo va bien hasta ahora. Entramos a la casa y para mi sorpresa estaba Rosalie ahí, genial hora de una broma.  
-Oye Rosalie  
-Que quieres perro?  
-Sabes como se puede tener entretenida a una rubia?-ella no me contesto solo se limito a arquear una ceja-No? Dándole un papel que dice en los dos lados 'Dame la vuelta'- oí risas atrás de mi, siempre era divertido molestar a Rosalie  
.-Muy gracioso, cuando tengas uno realmente bueno, me lo cuentas.  
Rosalie salió de la habitación y quedamos solos Edward, Bella, Nessie y yo. Así que era hora de ponerse serio.  
-Renesmee cariño...-dijo Bella-Tenemos que hablar contigo de algo muy importante que paso cuando tu naciste.  
-Claro mami dime- le sonrió Renesmee sentándose en un sofá  
-Pues cuando tu naciste Jacob se imprimo de ti... -Dijo Edward  
-Esto... que es la impro imprima.. eso?-pregunto Nessie poniéndose seria  
-La imprimación es un tipo de 'magia' que sucede cuando encuentras al amor de tu vida, es como el amor a primera vista, Renesmee, Nessie yo me imprime de ti, eso significa que desde que eras pequeña, sabia que tu y yo siempre íbamos a estar juntos, que...  
-QUE!-se sobresalto ella  
Demonios esto va mal  
-Eso quiere decir que tu y yo... siempre hemos destinados a estar juntos?.. Esto que siento por ti es real o es... es solo magia, es mentira!, esto es de verdad? mis sentimientos son míos o de la estúpida cosa esa-dijo molesta levantándose del sofá  
-Ness es difícil de ex...-intente decirle  
-No hables Jacob-Ella nunca me decía Jacob...- Como se si esto que siento es real o son solo juegos...necesito estar sola...- dijo yéndose  
-Jacob, intenta comprenderla, ella no sabe como sentirse-dijo Bella  
-Bella ella es todo lo que yo quiero, ella es la única razón de que yo este vivo... no podré seguir sin ella...  
-Jacob, solo dale tiempo-Dijo Bella & se retiro a hablar con ella.  
-Sé que tu y yo no congeniamos muy bien, pero tu hija es lo que yo mas quiero en este mundo, por favor, no de...  
-Yo lo se Jacob, puedo leer tu mente recuerdas?, pondré todo de mi parte- me dijo Edward tocando mi hombro  
-Creo que es mejor que yo me valla, volveré mañana...  
-Claro Jacob  
Edward me acompaño a la puerta y apenas salí entre en fase, ahora lo ultimo que quería era saber del mundo...  
-Que te pasa hermano?, Oh, las cosas no salieron tan bien  
-Déjame tranquilo, necesito estar solo- le exigí a Seth  
Demonios, había perdido a mi Nessie, que haría sin ella ahora?


	5. DÍA DE CHICAS

Nessie Pov

No podía creer que esto me estaba pasando, él era lo único de lo que me sentía segura, todo el tiempo lo que sentí por Jake, ¿que fue? ¿Cómo se si es real, o es por que tenemos que estar juntos?, odio no saber que es lo que siento ahora realmente por él.  
- Nessie ¿hija puedo pasar?- susurro mamá desde la puerta  
- No, quiero estar sola mamá- hundí la cabeza en la almohada  
- Yo solo quiero explicarte que…  
- Explicarme ¿que? ¿Que vos y papá siempre supieron esto y no me lo contaron?, ahora no quiero hablar con nadie, me quedare aquí en la casa del abuelo y mañana iré a casa para ordenar todo lo de mi cuarto- suspire  
- Esta bien, hija solo quiero saber que estas bien, y no estas enojada con...  
- Mamá no estoy enojada solo estoy confundida por favor, necesito pensar un poco- le respondí  
- Renesmee si necesitas algo llámame, hoy nos quedaremos aquí y mañana iremos a casa los 3 ¿esta bien?- me pregunto  
-Si mama esta bien, te quiero-le respondí  
- Y yo a ti, eres mi vida

Bella Pov

- Bella ¿Como esta ella?- me pregunto Edward apenas baje  
- Mas o menos, era de esperarse, yo sabia que ella lo iba a tomar así, me destroza verla triste.  
-Lo se todo por es maldito...no podía imprimarse de otra, tenía que ser nuestro bebé?- Edward estaba molesto  
- Edward no le digas así es mi amigo, y sé que esta sufriendo tanto como ella.  
-Lo se, pero me desespera saber que no podemos ayudarla de ninguna manera- me contesto  
- No se preocupen tanto mañana sé que ella estará mucho mejor.  
- ¿Que viste? Tu no la puedes ver a ella- le dijo Edward  
-No la puedo ver, pero sé que Bella se divertirá y no creo que se divierta si Renesmee esta triste

Nessie Pov

No pude ni dormir, solo puedo pensar en Jake y todo lo que vivimos y replantearme si es verdad o no. La cabeza no me daba más quería que nunca me haya dicho nada para saber que lo que sentía era algo que salía de los dos y que no lo creo ninguna magia o fuerza de atracción rara, que el me amaría aunque eso no existiese, pero como saberlo. Alguien golpeo la puerta, y la abrió, sin esperar a que responda, la única que hacia eso era mi tía Alice, ella entro a la habitación, y corrió las cortinas para que entre la poca luz que había.  
-Buen día Renesmee, te traje el desayuno a la cama, mientras comes te buscare la ropa que vas a usar hoy.  
-Buenos días - fue lo único que dije  
-Esto no, esto no, esto no. Nessie esta ropa ya la usaste casi toda. Tienes que renovar el guardarropa, hoy vamos de compras.  
- Tía no tengo ganas de nada.- le dije haciendo puchero tapándome hasta la cabeza  
- Como que no tienes ganas de nada, falta una semana para que empieces la escuela aquí, no puedes ir con la ropa que tienes, aparte…  
- Pero tía, yo no estoy de ánimos- la interrumpí  
- Aparte yo vi que hoy la íbamos a pasar genial, todas las mujeres, esto! lo encontré, ponte esto te quedara perfecto, chau te espero bajo, no tardes-sonrió saliendo de la pieza dando pequeños brincos  
Genial quería quedarme a pensar y ahora iré de compras, suspire  
Bajé las escaleras y vi que los hombres se estaban preparando para salir  
-A donde van?-les pregunte  
-La princesa de la casa despertó, ¿como estas?- me pregunto el tio Emmett dándome un gran abrazo  
- Bien tío- le mentí- hola tío Jasper , hola abuelo.  
- Dormiste bien?- me pregunto el abuelo dándome un abrazo  
- Sí abuelo- le conteste  
- Te gusto la pieza que te preparamos, para ti?  
- Esta hermosa, me encanto.  
- Que bien, que estés mejor de ánimo, sabes todavía me suena raro que digan tío, soy joven para ser tío- río tío Emmett  
- Tío, tío, tío, ya que te gusta, ¿pero por qué joven no tienes ya 180 casi 200 años? No eres tan joven, es más debería llamarte abuelo Emmett  
-No, todavía soy muy joven me falta mucho para esa edad, sobrinita- me contesto haciendo cosquillas  
El tío Emmet siempre me ponía de buen humor, era como un niño grande  
-Pero dime ¿a donde van?  
-Hija ya despertaste como estas- papá me dio un gran abrazo  
-Estoy mejor papa- mentí ocultando mis pensamientos pensando en las compras (tengo que ocultar que pienso, y pensar en las compras y en la salida) -¿a donde van, que se están preparando tanto?, y ¿donde esta mamá?  
- Estamos por ir de caza, tú mama esta allá con Alice, la esta convenciendo para ir de compras-rio papá  
Eso si era raro a mamá no le gusta ir de compras ella es feliz con la ropa que tiene, nunca le hace falta más, ella es sencilla, todos dicen que no cambio nada cuando se transformo. Me dirige a la cocina y las mire de lejos  
-Por favor Bella, ven salgamos todas, hoy va a ser un día de chicas, ya convencí a Rose y Esme, solo faltas tú, te puedo asegurar que la pasaremos genial.  
- Es solo que yo estoy cómoda, con mi ropa, no necesito ropa nueva. Tengo las maletas a reventar de lo que compramos la otra vuelta, así que…  
- Gracias Bella, yo sabría que vendrías- la tía Alice se fue saltando por la cocina  
- Pero si no te dije que…  
- Bella te vi y vas a compra algo que te encantara.- la interrumpió la tía Alice y rio  
La tía era increíble siempre terminaba convencido a todo el mundo, y más a mamá se notaba que eran las mejores amigas, ojala tuviese una amistad así con alguien como la que tienen ellas dos, una amiga , no me quejo de mamá, las tías y la abuela Esme que me escucha pero una amiga normal, no me vendría mal  
–Hola mama- le sonreí  
- Nessie, hija -me brazo con ternura- ¿Cómo estas, dormiste?  
- Si dormí pero muy poco- le confesé  
- Se que debe ser muy difícil asimilar lo que te contamos- me dijo acomodándome un mechón de pelo  
- Mamá, no puedo dejar de pensar en él, se me parte el corazón pensar que en realidad no es amor, lo que siento.  
- Va a ser lo que tu quieras que sea, el me explico como es una vez.  
- Entonces quedémonos y cuéntamelo  
-Nada de quedarse, vamos- dijo Alice tomando la mano de cada una  
-Cuando volvamos de comprara me cuentas todo lo que sepas.  
-Sí mi amor, te contare todo bien. Vamos- me dijo  
- Bella, te ibas a ir sin despedirte?, Nessie ni un abrazo me darás?- nos dijo papá  
- Ahí vamos. Se van solo un rato, hermano!  
- No, te iba a dar un beso antes- le dijo mamá llegando en un instante a su lado  
Se fundieron en un solo beso y brazo. Se amaban una manera tan especial, se miraban como si fuese la primera vez que veían, y se besaban como si fuese el último beso, eran los padres más lindos del universo.  
- ¿Ya nos vamos?, Edward te prometo que te la devolveré, vamos Bella- le dijo la tía Alice  
Le di un abrazo a papá y salimos. La tía tenia razón me hizo bien salir deje de pensar un poco en todo lo que estaba pasando, fuimos de compras a Seattle, me estaba divirtiendo mucho todo iba perfecto para mi hasta que nos cruzamos una conocida de mi mamá, Alice me dijo que su nombre era Jessica, no me cayo nada bien, le salto la envidia por los poros al ver a mi mamá,  
- Hola Bella! Como estas? Tanto tiempo? Wow estas más pálida de lo normal, te estas parecida a los…- le dijo esa mujer  
-Hola Jessica- le sonrió tía Alice  
- Alice! , ¿Como están?- le dijo esa chica y vi que me empezó mirar  
- ¿quien es ella? Disculpen la intromisión, ¿es una nueva integrante de la familia?- pregunto curiosa  
- Ella es…- mamá se quedo pensando en la respuesta  
- La hermana biológica de Edward, es una historia muy larga Carlisle y Esme la adoptaron es una historia muy larga, solo podemos decir que es una integrante más de la familia, es nuestra hermana también.  
- Wow una hermana, ¿entonces es tu cuñada ¿Cómo se llama?- le pregunto esa Jessica a mamá  
- Su nombre es Renesmee  
Renesmee?, que nombre tan…- rio  
- TAN QUE?!- le dije molesta, en ese momento quería saltarle a la yugular  
-Tan peculiar - sonrió  
- Su nombre es especial y único, no vas a encontrar a otra persona con ese nombre- le respondió mamá  
Vi que mi mama cambio su tono mi nombre me lo puso ella así que era de esperarse que se moleste un poco, como cuando Jake me puso Nessie, Jake, otra vez pensando en el era lo único que tenia en mi cabeza..  
- Si, si obvio es único nunca lo escuche por eso me pareció raro. Vinieron de vacaciones o para quedarse?  
- Vinimos por un tiempo- le respondió la abuela  
- Extrañábamos un poco, el lugar es muy pacifico- contesto tía Alice  
-Si, claro, están de compras por lo que veo nos dijo mirando la cantidad de bolsas que cargábamos  
- Si Nessie, empieza su último año, la semana que viene así que estamos comprando todo lo que necesita y otras cosas.  
- Que coincidencia, mi hermana también, esta en su ultimo año.  
-Ojala no sea tan falsa e irritante como ella- le susurre a tía Rosalie  
- Bueno chau a todos, y chau Bella espero nos veamos seguido, saludos a Edward.  
Saludos a Edward! quien era ella para mandarle saludos a mi papá, yo soy celosa de mi papá, yo se que el solo tiene ojos para mi mamá y las mujeres lo ven y quedan, enamorada de él por que es simplemente el hombre más bello del universo, después de Jake, mi Jake que estará haciendo en este momento, otra vez pensando en el, no lo podía evitar, ahora estaba enojada por Jessica y triste por lo ocurrido con Jake.  
- Por fin se fue!- exclamo mi tía Rosalie  
- Ella no es mala, es que ella…- dijo mamá  
- Es envidiosa?- le respondió tía Rosalie  
- No de carácter fuerte, ella es buena- sonrió mamá  
- Es obvio que ella te envidia, por que sos la más bella del universo- le dije abrazándola  
- No, la más bella sos vos mi querida Nessie.  
- Aparte para vos todos son buenos- le respondí riendo  
- Todos no, los Vulturi no  
- Hay Bella, obvio Jessica al lado de ellos es súper buena  
- A esos es mejor no nombrarlos, por las dudas- la abuela nos dijo  
Cuando llegamos a la casa Jasper y Emmet estaban jugando pulseadas, siempre median fuerza, Carlisle estaba en su estudio y papá en el piano componiendo.  
- Wow Jasper mira Nessie le esta ganando a Alice en compras creo que ella es la nueva compradora compulsiva de la casa  
-Muy gracioso Emmet- tía Alice saco la lengua  
-y tu muy madura- río el tío Emmett  
- Tío te vas a tener que esforzar más con tus chistes- nadie se ríe le respondí  
- Como están mis tesoros, me extrañaron?- nos pregunto papá  
- Una eternidad- le contesto mamá se besaron apasionadamente  
- Creo que hoy se romperán un par de muebles- tío Emmett rompió en carcajadas.  
- Emmet…- le dijo papá molesto  
- Esta bien, OK Edward no digo más.  
-Pasamos un excelente día pa, nos cruzamos a una compañera de mama, una tal Jessica- le dije haciendo gesto de repulsión hacia ella  
- Si le tuvimos que decir que era tu hermana de sangre, creo que para anotarla en la escuela vamos a tener que decir que la adoptaron Carlisle y Esme, no podemos decir que es nuestra.  
- Si estábamos hablando de eso con Carlisle hoy- le respondió papá  
-Estoy muy cansada mamá, así que hoy duermo acá, si no les molesta, sé que hoy nos íbamos a instalar en casa pero ya tengo sueño, tu y papá pueden ir y descansar bien, sé que se querían instalar hoy allá, perdón- les dije abrazándolos  
- Entonces si, seguro hoy rompen algo- rio él tío que era irremediable con esos temas  
- OK Nessie, hoy te quedas pero mañana nos instalamos allá, ¿si?, te vengo a buscar temprano para ir a de caza- mamá me dio un beso en la frente  
- Bueno mamá, te quiero mucho, hasta mañana  
- Hasta mañana, mi vida- me sonrió ella  
- Hasta mañana Pa, te quiero- lo abrace  
- Hasta mañana, cielo que descanses- me respondió  
Por un rato me olvide de todo lo que paso, pero ahora de nuevo no podía dejar de pensar en Jacob, como me pudo ocultar todo este tiempo la verdad, la confusión de mis sentimientos volvió y me largue a llorar, y habrase mi almohada y que encontré, bajo ella un papel que decía:  
Nessie:  
•Te vine a ver, pero no te encontré, pasare esta semana a visitarte como siempre, espero podamos vernos te quiero y extraño  
Nahuel•


	6. 5-DISCUSION

Nessie Pov

Nahuel, vendría a verme eso me ponía un poco feliz, pero yo estaba muy confundida en este momento de mi vida y nunca le pude contar a Jake que me encontraba con él a veces y me contaba sobre lo que es ser mitad vampiro y mitad humana, y como lo llevaba él. En el ultimo tiempo, se convirtió en un gran amigo ya que no pude tener muchos por que estudiaba en casa, no se por qué nunca se lo conté a Jake, en realidad sabia, era por miedo de que se enoje, sé que se lo tendría que haber contado, pero no lo hice y ahora él vendría a verme, él era en el único a quien yo le confiaba todos mis secretos, si bien a Jake no le ocultaba casi nada, Nahuel tenia otro punto de vista sobre todo.  
En este momento necesitaba mucho de él, yo podría descargarme decirle todo lo que estoy sintiendo, pero no se si Nahuel sería la solución a mis problemas, o la fuente de más. En este último tiempo él me dio a entender que sentía algo por mi, pero yo siempre le deje claro que a él solo lo quería como amigo y que mi único amor era Jake, pero en este momento no se bien donde estoy parada.

Jacob

Tenia tantas cosas en que pensar, y todas me llevaban a lo mismo Nessie, ella realmente había tomado muy mal lo de la imprimación, demonios, corrí y corrí, sin un rumbo fijo, llegue recién al otro día a casa, entre y Billy me estaba esperando, tendría que decirle que no estaba nada bien, pero no quería hablar, aunque seguro se iba a dar cuenta por que estuve casi todo un día afuera, esto iba mejorando...  
-Hola hijo, como te fue?-  
Creo que lo mejor seria ser sincero con mi padre  
-Nada bien, Renesmee no se lo tomo muy bien, realmente no quiero hablar de eso...  
-Esta bien hijo- suspiro, ya me iba a mi recamara a regodearme con mi dolor hasta que...-por cierto! Sam telefoneo, dice que era muy importante que fueras a lo de Emily, algo ha pasado  
Genial! Ahora tenía algo que hacer para distraerme  
-Esta bien, voy para allá – le dije saliendo de la casa  
-Cuídate hijo  
Correr, correr, correr, seguir mis instintos, es en lo único en lo que quería pensar ahora, muy bien llegue era hora de volver a ser humano... al menos Emily cocino los panqueques que tanto me gustan... lo que significa que ya sabe lo de Nessie, mataría a Seth!  
-Hola hermano!  
-Que hay Seth? que es lo que tiene que decir Sam?-pregunte  
-Esto... pues encontramos un efluvio de un nuevo...vampiro y esta rondando la cas de los Cullen, en realidad no tan nuevo ya lo habíamos sentidos, pero eran tantos los vampiros de aquella vez que como recordar a todos cuando encima huelen parecido  
-Nessie y los Cullen estan en peligro- dije encarando a la puerta  
-Aguarda Jake!-me dijo Sam  
-No Sam! Tenemos que ir a lo de Los Cullen rápido!  
-Nosotros ya hemos ido 2 veces y no estaban, seguro fueron de caza, iremos mañana, esto no se discute, no iras solo Jake, para hacer alguna estupidez, ¿esta claro Jake?  
Ellos me dicen que hay un vampiro rondando y mi Ness puede estar en peligro y me piden que no me preocupen, en que demonios están pensando!  
-Tenemos que planear como nos moveremos por si mañana vuelve a aparecer y como se lo comunicaremos a los Cullen, para que no se preocupen más que nada por Renesmee  
Cuando la nombro sentí que moriría si le pasaba algo  
-No te preocupes- dijo Seth- si alguien quiere lastimarla ellos son 8 para cuidarla y no sabemos quien es tampoco, puede ser amigos de ellos no le va a pasar nada.  
-En eso tenia razón.  
Entramos a la casa de Emily y toda la manada estaba reunida  
-Hola Jake me sonrió  
-Hola Emily, que tal; bueno hay que ponernos de acuerdo  
-Quien nos acompañara a la casa Cullen a investigar?  
-Yo voy-Esa estúpida voz  
-NO LEAH! Tu no iras!- le gruñí  
-No te pido permiso!, voy a ir,. Será divertido-me contesto, ahora tendría que soportar su estúpida presencia  
-Yo también voy, me gustaría saludar a Edward-dijo Seth  
-Esta bien entonces iremos Leah, Seth Yo y supongo que tu Jake  
-Por supuesto que voy!  
No pude dormir en toda la noche solo pensaba en ella, quería saber que estaba bien y aunque ella no quisiese verme, me dejaría tranquilo saber que esta todo mas que bien con ella, Sam me fue a despertar pero yo estaba despierto,  
-Ya es hora de partir dijo y salimos de la casa.

Nessie

No pude descansar nada de nuevo, lo único que había en mi mente era Jake, Jake y más Jake. Alguien golpeo mi ventana con una piedra y cuando la abrí sentí un olor muy peculiar en el aire, era él, mi amigo, Nahuel, me sentí muy feliz de verlo, mi corazón dio un brinco de alegría, necesitaba contarle todo lo que me estaba pasando.  
Baje al living y allí estaban sentados mama y papa.  
- Renesmee, me quieres decir que esta haciendo él aquí, sabes los problemas que puede ocasionar esto?- Papa no lo quería mucho, en realidad no quería a nadie que se me acercase era muy sobre protector.  
- Sabias que él vendría?-me pregunto mamá preocupada  
-No mama, no lo sabia, que problema va a traer que me visite- le respondí haciéndome la desentendida aunque sabia bien a que se refería  
-Cuanto tiempo se quedara- me pregunto papá en un tono que no me gusto nada.  
- No lo se, pero es mi amigo y se quedara el tiempo que quiera, y ahora permiso lo voy a ir a saludar estaré aquí en la puerta, no me iré lejos- les conteste, salí de la casa, y allí estaba parado él  
-Nahuel- dije y corrí a abrazarlo  
-Wow, nunca me recibiste así, Renesmee que pasa por que estas llorando?-me dijo  
-Tengo que contarte algo y necesito que me ayudes a saber que hacer.  
-Tú sabes que soy tu amigo y puedes contar para siempre con migo dime ¿que esta pasando?  
-Es Jake –le dije  
-No me digas que se atrevió a lastimarte por que juro que…  
-No, no, por favor, no digas que le vas a hacer algo por que no te lo permitiría, él me contó que estamos imprimados.  
-Impri que?-rio  
-Imprimados, no se bien que significa, pero sé que desde que nací estamos destinados a estar juntos, que es como una atracción mágica, me enojo que él nunca me lo hubiese contado, y no se si lo que siento es amor o que, él era lo único de lo que estaba segura y eso me esta matando.  
- Ya veo, wow nunca había escuchado nada así, pero creo que lo que sientes por él es más que algo mágico o una atracción, o me equivoco, creo que deberías hablar con él, y si sigues así, distanciarte un poco, pero antes dale una chance y habla primero con él OK. No me gusta verte así de triste.  
- Siento que voy a morir si no lo veo, él es lo único que yo siempre quise y ahora estoy tan confundida, sé que tengo que hablar con él, pero tengo miedo de lastimarlo si le pido un tiempo. Como se si el me ama o es otra cosa no quiero que este con migo por que tenemos que estar juntos. Quiero que sea porque de verdad lo siente  
-Por eso mismo habla con él, pero Nessie yo quiero que sepas, aunque creo que tú ya lo sabes soy tu amigo y siempre estaré para ti, y que en este ultimo tiempo mis sentimientos hacia ti han cambiando, yo quiero que tu seas feliz, pero quiero que lo seas con migo- me confeso  
-En este momento, no estoy bien Nahuel, estoy muy confundida, por favor no me quieras confundir más, no quiero lastimarte, pero Jake para mi es….  
-Shh solo quiero que lo pienses

Jacob

Tengo que pensar en otra cosa por Leah  
- Que acaso olvidas que puedo escucharte?- rio Leah  
- La verdad no me importas Leah- le conteste  
- Ahora que tienes Jacob?  
- Nada que a ti te interese  
- YA BASTA CHICOS!, no pueden pelear siempre  
- Cállate Seth- le dijimos Leah y yo al mismo tiempo  
- Por fin se pusieron de acuerdo en algo!- nos contesto de mala forma Seth  
- Basta a los 3- nos exigió Sam  
- Esta bien Sam  
- Que bien!, al menos ya llega... ESTA AQUÍ!- gruñí y corrí más deprisa  
-ALEJATE DE NE...- le dije al ver que la tenia abrazada ya saliendo de fase  
-ALTO JAKE!- me dijo Renesmee  
Que demonios esta haciendo él aquí!? y lo mas importante, porque Ness dijo que me detuviera y se paro en frente de él como defendiéndolo  
-Genial!, primero sufrió por la madre y ahora por la hija- dijo Leah y me di vuelta mirándola mal  
-Cállate Leah-murmuro Seth  
-Como te va Jacob-dijo Nahuel con una sonrisa triunfadora.  
- NESSIE ME PUEDES DECIR QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO!?- le dije furioso  
- Yo solo vine a visitar a mi amiga Nessie- me respondió  
- Y A TI QUIEN TE HABLO MALDITO CHUPASANGRE, NESSIE COMO QUE ES TU AMIGO? QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION, DESDE CUANDO ERES AMIGA DE ESTA SANGUIJUELA!-grite  
- Ella no tiene por qué darte explicaciones, tú no eres su dueño- me respondió ese idiota poniendo a Nessie detrás de él y sentí como el odio invadía mi cuerpo y empecé a temblar, lo quería matar, hasta que escuche la vos de Nessie pidiéndome que no lo hiciese, y salieron todos los Cullen  
- Jake yo a él lo veo desde hace meses, es solo un simple amigo  
- UN SIMPLE AMIGO POR QUE ME TOMAS? SI ES SOLO UN AMIGO POR QUE NO ME LO CONTASTE ANTES!?  
-Entiendo que estés enojado pero no me grites, si no te lo conté es por que precisamente no quería que reaccionases así, como estas ahora como un…  
- COMO UN QUE?- gruñí enojado  
- Como un animal que solo se maneja por sus instintos, así como estas tu ahora- suspiro acercándose a mi para tocarme pero retrocedí  
- Ya entiendo todo tu drama del no te quiero ver, es por él verdad- le respondí enojado  
- No es lo que piensas él es mi amigo, y no quieras dar vuelta las cosas por que yo sigo enojada contigo por que me ocultaste eso de la imprimación.  
- QUE EL DESTINO QUIERE QUE SEAMOS FELICES JUNTOS?, YO NO PEDI IMPRIMARME DE UNA MALDITA CHUPA…-en ese momento quería retroceder el tiempo y no decir eso que estaba por decir para herirla, por que vi sus lagrimas empezaron a caer

Nessie Pov

No entendía en que momento habíamos llegado a esto, no podía creer que le haya dicho bestia y que el me estuviese diciendo chupasangre, él no me amaba y con esto estaba demostrado  
-Ves tu no me amas, crees que por esa cosa tenemos que estar juntos pero eso no es amor  
- No te quise decir eso, jamás haría algo te lastimase yo...  
- Por favor vete no quiero que nos sigamos hiriendo-, mis palabras me dolieron hasta el fondo de mi ser, me di vuelta y respire profundo, no lo podía mirar a los ojos y decir lo siguiente- no te quiero ver por tiempo necesito que nos distanciemos para poder reorganizar mis sentimientos, y si me quieres algo te irás.  
- Si te quiero algo? que estas diciendo, te amo más que a mi vida- me dijo  
Me di vuelta y vi que había entrado en fase y se alejó, mire a Nahuel que trataba de disimular una sonrisa, cosa que me molesto demasiado como podía estar disfrutando esto? Mi dolor y el de Jacob  
- Quiero que te vayas de mi casa ya- le dije molesta  
- Nessie yo no quise hacerlo con malicia solo que…, me gano la envidia yo te quiero para mi,  
- Pero ya te dije solo somos amigos nunca te veré como algo más vete- le respondí  
Entre a casa y todos entraron conmigo, había un gran silencio  
- Hoy vamos a casa no?- les dije a mis padres, y partimos hacia la nueva casa.


	7. 6-PRIMER DÍA EN EL INSTITUTO

Jacob Pov

Estaba muy mal desde lo que paso la semana pasada con Renesmee, mi Ness, no podía creer hasta que punto había llegado de yo estar a punto de decirle...chupasangre, me sentía demasiado mal, desearía ir a verla, pero necesito que ella aclare sus ideas y este en paz en su mente, ella me lo había pedido y yo cumpliría.  
Fui a mi taller, el que puse para que algún día Renesmee y yo pudiéramos tener algo de lo que vivir, algo con lo que sustentar nuestra existencia, aunque sabía que a ella no le faltaba el dinero, quería que todo lo que tuviera fuera de nosotros y no de su familia.  
-Buenos días- me dijo una voz femenina  
Entro una chica linda pero muy tímida al taller, se sonrojo al ver que yo no traía camisa, pero no me fijaba en ella, solo pensaba en Nessie  
-Buenos días-conteste sin mirarla a los ojos y poniéndome la camisa  
-Esto... emmm, me mando un conocido del Jefe de policías el Señor Swan, pues por que… quería ver si podrías arreglar mi coche, no sé que tiene, se escucha un ruido muy extraño...-Dijo, poniéndose colorada, realmente era muy tímida  
-Wow, tienes un altima 2.5 SL, realmente lujoso- amaba ese auto!  
-Gracias, emm... paso por el saliendo de la escuela y me dices cuanto es, o cuanto tardaras, esta bien?- me dijo mirando hacia todos lados  
-Si, claro esta bien-le sonreí al menos ya tenía algo que hacer para tratar de ocupar mi cabeza en otra cosa que no sea ella, en esa niña tonta, tan madura pero a la vez tan ingenua, la que confiaba en todo el mundo, tan linda y la que me robo el corazón... el amor de mi vida.  
La chica se fue y empecé a ocuparme del auto, trataba de concentrarme, pero solo podía pensar en ella y ese único beso, cuando los escuche entrar  
-Que hay hermano!  
-Que paso Jake!  
-Que hay Quil, Embry...-les respondí  
-Hermano! no hemos sabido nada de ti desde que paso... ya sabes casa Cullen, Nessie el otro como ella, en fin como estas?-me pregunto Embry  
-Bien-Les mentí, no me molestaba que estuvieran aquí, porque ellos eran mis mejores amigos, lo que me molesto es que estaba en el mejor momento del recuerdo, ese beso que fue tan lleno de amor, pasión, entrega pero al mismo momento tierno y con todas nuestras fuerzas...  
-JAKE! Estas bien hermano!- me dijo Quil  
-Claro, claro Quil, todo bien, es solo que no sé que demonios tiene este coche y lo tengo que entregar hoy!  
-Esta bien, si quieres nosotros te ayudamos- me respondió Embry  
-Gracias.  
Mientras arreglábamos el coche, estuvimos platicando de todo, de la imprimación con Claire, de lo sorprendente que Quil quiere mas y mas a esa niña, mientras que Embry hablaba de como habían incrementado sus músculos.  
-Bueno Jake nos tenemos que ir, iremos a lo de Emily a comer- me dijo Embry al mirar la hora que ya era, era increíble pero el tiempo arreglando el auto y charlando con ellos había pasado bastante rápido  
-Claro chicos, los alcanzo allá, además ya tiene que llegar la dueña del auto, tengo que entregárselo  
-Bueno adiós hermano- me dijo Quil  
-Adiós Quil, Adiós Embry!- les respondí

Nessie Pov

No pude dormir casi nada otra vez, creo que se me esta haciendo costumbre el no poder dormir, ya hace una semana de la pelea y no he sabido nada de Jacob, se había tomado de enserio el que no lo quiera ver, pero era algo que necesitaba, tiempo, aunque sentía una rara opresión en el pecho por su ausencia, si bien yo había estado meses sin verlo, tenerlo cerca y que no este conmigo me dolía. Tampoco había sabido nada de Nahuel desde la pelea, sentía que a él como a Jacob los había tratado mal, era él único amigo que tenía y si bien ese amigo era Nahuel no lo quería era una persona especial para mi.  
Alguien toco mi puerta para mi poca sorpresa era Alice que entro con los jeans mas lindos que vi en mi vida, una camisa y un chalequito que obvio eran más su estilo, con el jeans me puse mi camiseta a rayas favorita, le encanto como me quedaba  
-Será mejor que ya bajes- me dijo y salió dando como pequeños saltos  
Termine de arreglarme y baje, abajo estaban todos esperándome, mama se veía contenta y papa preocupado, les di un fuerte abrazo, ir a la escuela y comportarme como alguien normal era algo que quería demasiado  
-Ustedes me llevaran a mi primer día?- les pregunte emocionada  
-Cierra los ojos- sonrió papá y yo lo hice, por las dudas papá puso sus manos alrededor de mis ojos y me empezó a guiar hacia afuera, en la puerta había un BMW M3 Cabriolet, el coche de mi sueños, quede impresionada, les di un gran abrazo a cada uno y me subí al auto y partí al instituto  
Llegue bastante temprano, ya que ese auto casi volaba, estacione e ingrese, me acerque a una señora que no me quitaba la vista desde que entre  
-Se te ofrece algo?- me pregunto de forma amable  
-Mi nombre Renesmee Cullen- conteste tímidamente  
-Oh, Por supuesto —dijo, y me dio un papel con mis clases y los horarios y un planito de la escuela, y unos comprobantes de asistencia para cada profesor.  
Me quede en la puerta, hasta que vi que los demás estudiantes comenzaban a llegar, mire el papel, primer clase fue de biología, le di el comprobante al profesor y él me mando a sentar delante de todo con una chica delgada, de tez blanca mejillas rosadas su pelo era lacio con ondas hasta la cintura de color marrón claro y tenia ojos de color verde claro, acomode mis cosas en el pupitre y suspire  
-Eres la nueva no?- me pregunto la chica de forma amable yo solo asentí con la cabeza  
-Mi nombre es Sophia, Sophia Stanley y tu?  
Cuando me dijo su nombre sabía de quien era hermana.  
-Mi nombre es Renesmee Cullen  
-Que?- me pregunto sorprendida  
-Soy Renesmee  
-Capte esa parte, eres pariente de Los Cullens?  
-Sí- le respondí sonriente  
-Oh ya veo y tú nombre es de origen alemán, ruso- me pregunto  
-Creo que ruso- le conteste  
Sophia era una chica inteligente me había prestados varios apuntes de diferentes clases y exámenes para que vea como tomaban los profesores y todos había una A+  
Sonó el timbre del receso y levante mis cosas  
-Te gustaría sentarte conmigo en el almuerzo?- me pregunto y yo asentí  
Íbamos por el pasillo y casi todos le hablaban o la saludaban, claramente era bastante popular, entramos a la cafetería y todos nos miraban  
-No te preocupes eres como un juguete nuevo, por eso todos te miran, la mayoría sabíamos que llegaba alumna nueva, cuando pasen unas semanas esto tal vez se tranquilice – rio  
-Espero  
-Igual no te costara nada adaptarte- me respondió y me guio hasta su mesa y nos sentamos  
-Ok te presento al grupo- sonrio  
En la mesa había 5 personas y me las presento de a una April Becker una chica de pelo negro lacio, de tez clara, me pareció súper simpática no se callaba ni un poco, se parecía un poco a la tía Alice, parecía hiperquientica, me pregunto sobre todo lo que se le venia a la cabeza, Vincent Evans era del tipo deportista, rubio de ojos claros, se creía el mas lindo de la escuela no era feo, pero como mi Jake no había otro, me pregunto un montón de veces si tenia novio o si deje muchos corazones rotos en mi anterior escuela, los otros 2 chicos escucharon con atención mi respuesta, otro de los chicos se llama Samuel Reeds pero todos le decían Samy era flaco de pelo castaño oscuro y lleno de gel, era uno de los chicos más inteligentes del salón lo recalco un par de veces al igual que su ofrecimiento de clases de apoyo, Stefan Reagan era también deportista y según él también era músico, tenía pelo oscuro y tez más oscura que los demás, para mi él más atractivo de ellos, me llamo la atención más que los demás, por que su sonrisa era similar a la de Jacob, pero solo su sonrisa, la ultima en ser presentada fue Emma Rosvelt era rubia con el pelo lleno de rulos tenia ojos claros, era hermosísima me miraba demasiado mal, trataba de restarle importancia a lo que decía, era la reina de la escuela eso era obvio, y todos se deslumbraban siempre por ella y claramente le molesto que todos quieran saber sobre mi vida  
-Cuéntanos sobre ti- me dijo ese tal Vincent  
-Pues me llamo Renesmee, me dicen Nessie, volvimos con mi familia  
-Volvieron? Antes vivías aquí? – me pregunto Samuel  
-No, soy adoptada- le conteste  
-Quienes son tus familiares, tal vez los conozcamos- me dijo April  
-Los Cullen- susurre  
-Tú eres familia de ellos?- me pregunto April sorprendida  
-Pues sí, soy familiar de ellos, Carlisle me adopto- le respondí  
- Por favor yo estaba enamorada de tus hermanos, aunque era algo chica, a veces los veía y quedaba como tonta por ellos- río April  
-De verdad?- le pregunte haciéndome la sorprendida  
-Dime que tu padre volverá a trabajar en el hospital? De él también estaba enamorada amaba ir al medio  
Cuando April dijo eso, rompí en risas, sabía que mi abuelo era bello, pero no podía creer que hasta mi rompía corazones entre ellas que eran tan jóvenes.  
El día transcurrió normal, cuando termino mi primer día de clases, y salí por mi coche todos quedaron deslumbrados al ver que ese auto era el mío  
-Hey Renesmee- me llamaron y me di vuelta  
-Sophia pasa algo?- le pregunte  
-Sé que nos conocimos recién hoy, pero deje mi auto en el taller podrías hacerme el favor de acercarme?  
-Sí, claro- le respondí  
Íbamos por el camino y me indico para donde desviarme, el camino que tomamos se me hizo familiar, era acercándose a la Push  
-No sabes lo que me paso- me dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos  
-Dime- le sonreí  
-Pues el mecánico era hermosísimo y cuando llegue a dejarle mi auto no tenía camisa, empecé a tartamudear y me puse nerviosa, solo falta que se me caiga la baba, él me miro serio y no lo se seguro piensa que me dejo con las hormonas alborotadas  
-Eso es gracioso- le respondí  
-Aquí es- me dijo cuando vi que estábamos cerca de su casa, solo a metros me baje, mientras más nos acercábamos al taller mi corazón se aceleró  
-Hola vengo por mi coche- Sophia le dijo poniéndose roja  
-Claro aquí est...Renesmee?- Jacob me miro serio  
-Hola Jake- le conteste y no pude evitar sonreírle  
-Se conocen?-me pregunto Sophia  
-Si, claro, Jacob es una amigo-le respondí


	8. 7-RECONCILIACIÓN

Jacob Pov

Que es lo que ella había dicho? 'un amigo', solo un amigo?  
-Wow el mecánico es tu amigo, que suerte la tuya- le susurro esa chica, pero igual logre escucharla  
-Cuanto es?, disculpa cuanto es?- me volvió a preguntar  
-Si son 150  
-OK- me dijo la chica y me pago  
-Gracias, por venir – le sonreí a Nessie  
-OK Renesmee... te veo en clases- sonrió la chica y se fue  
-Claro, hasta mañana- le contesto Nessie, su voz era tan hermosa  
-Solo soy un amigo Nessie?-Le dije con la tristeza y di un paso al frente  
-Jake... yo... - no pude soportar el tenerla tan cerca, el no haberla visto en una semana completa y la bese, al principio ella se negaba a responder, pero después fue cediendo y disfrute tanto el tenerla entre mis brazos, la abrace demasiado fuerte  
-Jake me romperás las costillas-rio  
-Lo siento tanto amor, es solo que te extrañe- le respondí y la empecé a besar mas y mas primero tierna mente, después con pasión y al final con desesperación.  
-Jake... perdón nunca debí haberte pedido que te alejes, te extrañe, eres todo para mi  
-Renesmee tu eres mi vida, este tiempo sin ti, fue lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, fue algo insoportable, realmente no se como pude aguantar tanto tiempo sin hacer esto-y le di un pequeño beso.  
-Y como has estado?-me pregunto  
-Pues no muy bien y tu?  
-Peor de lo que puedas imaginarte  
-No sabes cuanto lo siento amor, yo no quise decir…- ella puso su dedo índice en mi boca y se lo bese  
-Lo se, igual yo, no fue mi intención ocultarte lo de Nahuel, él es solo un amigo  
-Sé que tú nunca me engañarías… es solo que él es más parecido a ti que yo.  
-Jake tus eres todo mi mundo, jamás te lastimaría así por que seria lastimarme a mi y si te perdiese para siempre moriría.  
-Eso nunca pasará, tú eres mi vida y jamás me alegare de ti otra vez.  
-Entonces hagamos de cuenta que esto nunca paso te parece?- me sonrió y volví a besarla  
-Me parece bien- la bese de nuevo- Eres adictiva- le dije y ella se puso colorada  
-En cualquier momento lloverá será mejor meter tu auto aquí- le dije  
Ella salió y metió su auto en el taller  
-Te gustaría ir a saludar a Billy  
-Claro- me sonrio  
Salimos y empezamos a andar de la mano y las gotas empezaron a caer  
-Una carrera?- me pregunto entre risas  
-Esta bien pero no hagas trampa- le dije  
-Nunca, hago trampa- rio- a la cuenta de tres uno, dos- Nessie salio corriendo a gran velocidad y llego antes que yo  
-Eres tramposa- le dije y le di un beso  
Entramos y ella respiro profundo  
-Hola Billy- dijo de forma tímida  
-Que tal Nessie, como has estado? Hace bastante que no te veía, creo que desde que eras una bebe  
Nessie se acercó y le dio un abrazo  
-Lo se Billy pero ahora estoy aquí- contesto con esa sonrisa tan hermosa que tanto amaba, la mire fijo y ella empezó a reír  
-HIJO! REACCIONA!- me dijo Billy riéndose  
-Ya, OK, estaremos en mi habitación- le dije  
-Esta bien hijo- me contesto  
Entramos a mi habitación y observo cada pequeño rincón escondido, y me di cuenta de que no había venido a casa desde que era solo una niña.  
-Oh!, lo había olvidado, nunca habías entrado a mi habitación.  
-No -Me dijo de manera vergonzosa, algo que me causo gracia. Ella vió algo fijamente, era una foto de ella, ahora me avergoncé yo tanto. -No... Sabía que... tú tenías una foto mía.  
-Bells me la regaló... espero y no te moleste.  
-Claro que no- se acero a mi y me empezó a besar  
Me sente en la cama y ella en mis piernas  
-Te gustaría ver que hice hoy en mi primer día?- sonrio  
-Claro- le respndí  
Con su don me mostro todo  
-OH, creo que te llevare a la escuela, no me gustan tus compañeros  
-Estas... celoso?-Pregunto con inseguridad  
-Claro que si!, no puedo soportar que vean así a mi chica.  
-Jake, por favor, no tienes de que estar celoso, tu eres el único, que me importa  
-Yo lo sé, pero no les vendría mal ver que no estas sola  
- OK- rompí en risas- me encantaría que me lleve mi… ¿nosotros que somos?- me pregunto de forma picara  
-Pues depende de tu respuesta, tu quieres ser mi novia?  
-Tengo que pensarlo ni un segundo, claro que quiero ser tu novia, pero ahora me tengo que ir, papá seguro me ira a buscar al instituto si no llego  
-Esta bien, yo te llevo- le sonreí  
Estábamos camino a su casa, platicando de como le había ido en la escuela, de su estupendo auto  
– Vístete para trabajar, eres el mecánico favorito de mi compañera, y solo deberías de ser mi mecánico favorito- me dijo y empezó a reírse.  
Llegamos a su casa y la tuve que dejar porque tenía que ir con Sam.  
-Vuelvo mañana temprano para llevarte a la escuela  
-Claro- me respondió y nos despedimos con un ligero beso porque sabía que Edward nos estaba espiando.  
-Te amo – me susurro  
-Y yo a ti- le respondí


	9. 8-EL SERMON

Nessie Pov

-Veo que te fue muy bien- sonrió mi tía Alice al verme  
-Fue el mejor día, por que no me dijiste, que Jake… cierto tu no puedes vernos a veces olvido eso- le respondí con una gran sonrisa  
-Viste pequeña todo se arreglaría- me dijo la abuela  
-Yo hubiese preferido que se olvide de él y encuentre a otro- La tía Rosalie salió de la cocina y solo suspiro  
-Me alegro por ti Nessie, pero dime como te fue hoy – me pregunto mamá abrazándome, le toque el rostro y le mostré como me fue como me sentí y como me arregle con Jake, aunque algunas cosas me las guardaba para mi por papá, cada vez era mejor ocultando cierta información que no quería que papá viese  
- Veo que te arreglaste con…- me dijo papá  
- Si papa y estoy en las nubes, me siento tan pero tan contenta, no sabia todo lo que lo extrañaba- le dije y lo abrace  
- Hija si se atreve a insultarte o levantarte la vos de nuevo, juro que le rompo el cuello  
-Hay papa eso ya es viejo, ya lo olvidé, que no estas feliz por mi?- le pregunte mostrándole mi mayor sonrisa  
- Si pero….  
-Todo ya esta bien, y para mi no hay pero que valga, es lo que más quiero en el universo  
-Vamos a casa quiero descansar y copiar todo lo que me prestaron- conteste emocionada  
-Te emociona hacer tarea?- me pregunto tío Emmett riendo  
-Claro que si- le sonreí

No pude dormir en toda la noche, pero ya no era por tristeza sino por una felicidad que me inundaba, la noche se me fue en suspiros, lo único que quería y deseaba era estar con Jake todo el tiempo, de pensar en él se me aceleraba el corazón, ya quería que se pase la noche para volverlo a ver, toda la noche la pase probándome ropa, quería verme más linda que nunca.  
Cuando él llego, tía Alice estaba terminando de arreglarme el pelo y pintarme, cosa que a mi papá le parecía innecesario.  
- El perro esta afuera- tía Rosalie asomo la cabeza por mi puerta  
-Tía no le digas así, yo lo amo- le conteste  
- No te entiendo, eres tan linda cualquier chico moriría por ti, hay hombres mejores, mas lindos y obviamente con mejor olor- se tapo la nariz al decir lo ultimo  
-Lo puedes hacer pasar yo ya estoy casi lista, por favor- suplique  
- No se ve bien que la mascota entre a la casa después se malacostumbran y quien lo sacara?- me pregunto  
-Tía, por favor!  
- OK, OK ya lo hago entrar- suspiro

Jacob Pov

-Hola, Rosalie- dije al ver que ella abrió la puerta  
-Hola perro, pasa y trata de no ensuciar la alfombra  
-Tú sabes por que una rubia mira un envase de jugo fijamente?  
- No, no lose  
-Por que dice concentrado- rompí a reír  
-Tu ingenio es tan grande que me asombras cada vez más y por eso te compre un regalo, tú sabes para limar asperezas- Rosalie se fue y volvió en seguida con algo envuelto en papel de regalo  
- Wow un collar antipulgas- reí al ver su regalo- gracias lo estaba necesitando, me lo puse solo para irritarla.  
- Eres tan entupido, te odio  
- El sentimiento es mutuo- reí  
-Cuando dejaran de pelear, Jake que haces con esto en el cuello?- me miro Nessie sorprendida  
Rosalie y yo reímos al mismo tiempo y Nessie se acercó a ambos y nos abrazo  
-Yo estoy segura que en el fondo se llevaran muy bien, es solo cuestión de tiempo-sonrio  
-Estas lista Ness?- le pregunte y ella solo asintió.

Nessie Pov

Partimos a la escuela, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo  
-Que harás esta tarde?- me pregunto Jacob  
- Nada, quieres que hagamos algo juntos?- le sonreí  
El semáforo se puso en rojo, una persona que andaba en bicicleta se cayo y se lastimo el codo y empezó a sangrar, su olor me penetro y sentí como me quemaba la garganta, me sentí muy mal, no podía creer que me pase esto y frente a Jake que pensaría de mi?  
-Hace cuanto no te alimentas?  
-Unas semanas, no llevo la cuenta- le conteste apenada mirando hacia otro lado  
-OK ya tenemos planes para la tarde, ir de caza, esta bien?  
-Si, esta bien- me sonroje.  
-Crees que aguantaras hasta que vuelva por ti?- me pregunto preocupado  
- Si Jake, te juro no le saltare a la garganta a nadie, nunca lastimaría a una persona.  
-Esta bien- sonrio  
Llegamos a la escuela y Jake me dio un beso que me dejo sin aliento. Todos no quedaron viendo.  
-De veras quieres dejarle claro a todos que soy solamente tuya- le conteste y él me regalo una sonrisa que derritió mi corazón.  
- Te lo dije, te veo a la salida si? Te amo- me contesto  
-Y yo a ti- sonreí  
Empecé a caminar hacia la entrada y me detuvieron  
-Wow con que amigos ehe?- rio sorprendida Sophia  
-Éramos amigos solo hasta ayer- enrojecí de la vergüenza  
-Desde cuando conoces a ese bombón? Ya tienes que contar de donde conoces al hijo de Billy- me pregunto April  
-Conoces a Billy?- le pregunte  
- Obvio, es el amigo del Jefe de Policía Charlie Swan, él fue quien me dijo que el hijo de Billy era mecánico.  
Mi abuelo, no lo veo desde hace tanto tiempo, como estara  
- Hey Ness adonde te fuiste, te quedaste como en blanco- me dijo Sophia- Estas bien?  
- Emm si, es que me acorde de algo, estoy bien ya paso  
- Entonces dinos de donde lo conoces?.  
-El es amigo de mi cuñada Bella, él la iba a vistarlos siempre que podía, y nos conocimos y ahora que vine para aquí estamos probando, saliendo juntos me gusto desde el primer día en que lo vi  
-Que romántico- me dijo Sophia  
Toda la mañana se me paso volando, yo quería irme y ver a mi abuelo no podía creer que desde que llegue con todos mi dramas no lo haya visto, y mama estuvo todo este tiempo consolándome y no fue a verlo, no podía creer lo egoísta que era.  
Cuando Jacob vino por mi, le di un abrazo  
-Hey te hicieron algo?- me pregunto molesto, yo negué con la cabeza y le mostré  
-Oho ya veo, Charlie  
-Yo lo quiero ver, lo extraño mucho- le conteste  
-Tengo que pensar bien que le diré no le podemos decir que eres la niña que conoció años atrás  
-Eso lo se pero solo verlo de lejos, con eso me basta.  
- OK, vayamos ya se me ocurrirá algo- me dio un beso en la frente y subimos al auto  
Llegamos a la puerta de su casa, Jake golpeo la puerta y lo llamo  
-Jake como estas hijo? Como esta Billy?- mi corazón brincaba de felicidad en mi pecho por haberlo visto  
-Estamos muy bien gracias- le respondio Jacob  
-Dile que el sábado iré a ver el partido  
- Le encantara verte- sonrio Jake  
- El otro día me vino a ver una chica que necesitaba que le miren el coche fue?  
–Sí vino, muchas gracias por mandarla  
-No es nada, pero dime, quien es esta señorita? –me sonrio el abuelo  
- Ella es, emm mi novia  
- Como te llamas pregunto y me quedo mirando como asombrado, como la primara vez cuando me vio en los brazos de mamá, yo tenia los ojos de ella y pelo como el. Quise abrazarlo pero no podía quedaría como una loca.  
-Mi nombre es Renesmee  
-Eso si es raro, así se llama… olvídalo no importa, bueno hijo me tengo que ir, supiste algo de Bella dicen que los Cullen volvieron, la llame pero no me atendió, seguro esta ocupada-Puso una cara que me angustio mucho se notaba que la extrañaba un montón.  
-No Charlie, no he sabido nada de ella.  
- Bueno adiós  
- Espero estés más feliz por haberlo visto.  
-Gracias Jake, me hizo bien – lo abrace  
-Ahora a cazar, se te ve con hambre- me tomo de la mano y me llevo hasta el auto  
Me alimente hasta no poder más, como para 3 semanas, me divertía salir con Jake de caza y verlo en fase. Cuando terminamos me iba a llevar a casa pero yo tenia otros planes, quería ir de nuevo a su casa, ahí teníamos más privacidad.  
Estuvimos un rato largo besándonos cada beso era más lindo y pasional que el otro, mientras escuchábamos música.  
-Me gusta estar en tu casa- susurre acurrucándome al lado de él poniendo mi cabeza en su pecho  
-A mi me gusta que este aquí- me respondió acariciando mi pelo  
No se en que momento me quede dormida, pero como no hacerlo era tan bello dormir entre sus brazos, me desperté de madrugada, toda transpirada, Jacob emanaba demasiado calor, yo era como 20 grados más fría que él  
-Demonios- dije bajito, papá debía de esta furioso, esto significaba problemas, pensé, me puse mis zapatillas y salí.  
-No pensaras irte sola- Jacob se estiro y sonrió  
- Papa debe de estar furioso me matara o peor te matara a ti, mejor tu quédate, nos vemos mañana  
- No te preocupes hable con Bella y le dije que saliste de caza y llegaste cansada y te dormiste y que en cuando te despiertes te llevaría, que ella tendría tranquilo a tu padre  
-Esta bien- le sonreí  
Cuando llegamos papa estaba en la puerta enojadísimo, le grito a Jake, pero él no le contesto, es más le dio la razón y le dijo que no volvería a pasar, Jake se fue y nosotros fuimos a casa, yo me fui directo a mi cuarto, me di una ducha y me cambie la ropa  
-Permiso-papá abrió la puerta y me miro serio  
-Pasa algo?- le sonreí con miedo a un "no veras nunca más a ese perro"  
-Esto, no puede pasar de vuelta, tú eres una niña y Jacob pues es más grade que tú…- hizo una pausa, frunció el ceño y suspiro- ya es un hombre y pues tal vez él quiera que pasen cosas para las que tú…  
-Papá por favor no sigas- le respondí poniéndome roja-Mamá- dije en voz alta y ella entro  
-Pasa algo cielo?- nos sonrío  
-Intentaba explicarle a Renesmee por que no debería de quedarse en casa de Jacob- explico papá  
-Oh- fue lo único que me dijo mamá y le sonrío- Yo hablare de esto mejor con ella  
-Gracias- le dije solo moviendo los labios  
-Te leí- me contesto papá  
Papá se fue y mamá se sentó en la cama  
-Que fue lo que te dijo tú padre?- me pregunto  
-Pues que soy chica y Jacob ya es hombre- me puse roja  
-Eso es cierto, tú apenas eres una bebe  
-Crezco demasiado rápido, yo no soy una bebe- le respondí  
-Pero para nosotros si- me acaricio el rostro  
-Mamá Jacob jamás me faltaría el respeto de ninguna manera- suspire  
-Lo se, pero creo que lo mejor sería que él te venga a visitar aquí, tú padre quedaría más tranquilo, no vayas más sola a lo de él.  
No podía creer que justamente mamá sea la que me plantee esto, tía Alice me había contado que papá que quedaba en casa de mamá siempre a escondidas de Charlie y ahora me estaba queriendo prohibir que yo haga lo mismo pero de forma inversa ya que era casa de él, en esta casa Jacob jamás podría cruzar más haya del comedor.  
-Esta bien, prometo no ir más a lo de Jacob- mentí, ahora que sabia lo que era dormir abrazada al ser que más amo lo haría siempre que pueda  
-Eso me parece muy bien- sonrío mamá  
-Hoy vi al abuelo Charlie- cambie de tema- obvio no le dije quien era, Jacob me presento como su novia  
-Como lo viste?- me sonrío con anhelo  
-Bien, en realidad algo triste él sabe que alguno de los Cullen volvieron, esta seguro que tú también volviste y que lo estas evitando  
-Piensa eso?- me pregunto triste  
-Podrías telefonearlo- le conteste  
-Si, emm creo que es mejor que duermas un poco más mañana tienes que ir a la escuela- me dio un beso en la frente y se fue


	10. 9- LA CHICA RUBIA

Estuve vagando por distintos lugares, me arrepiento de no haberla acompañado a buscarlo, ahora no se donde ella se encuentra, pero no me importa la seguiré buscando, no puede haber desaparecido, aunque a veces pierda las esperanzas sé que ella esta en algún lugar.  
Ahora me estoy dirigiendo a lugares que nunca conocí debo reconocer que paso desadvertido como un humano normal, he descubierto que el sol no me mata, ni me convierte en piedra, ni me desintegra pero llamaría mucho la atención mi brillo, así que solo me muevo por las noches.  
A pesar de que nunca se lo dije, yo sentía un afecto por ella, deseaba con todo mí ser que ella viniera conmigo  
Ahora me encuentro en un lugar llamado La Cantina Delle Tre Scimmie, donde escucho una canción que se llama the sharpest lives, estoy buscando cual será mi próxima victima, estoy sediento, en eso veo que se empieza a acercar a mi una chica rubia parecía una niña, pero ese maquillaje me hace suponer que no, además esos ojos rojos me hicieron dar cuenta que era ella, me miro fijo y se sentó a mi lado  
-Hola- sonrío  
No le dije nada, no sabia cuales eran sus intenciones, así que me levante y estaba por ir  
-Estas sediento, caza con cuidado que no te vayan a descubrir, ven conmigo te enseñare algo- su voz era melodiosa bastante dulce  
-No entiendo de que hablas – respondí  
-Sangre –largo una carcajada  
No se por qué la seguí, me llevo hasta un lugar, donde se notaba que la gente era muy pobre, y me señalo una casa, yo tenía miedo no se por qué, pero entre igual, adentro había 3 personas alcoholizadas de las cuales me alimente, cuando salí ella ya no estaba solo había una nota que decía:  
Nos vemos mañana en el mismo lugar.  
Estuve vagando casi toda la noche recorriendo toda la zona, antes de que salga el sol me instalé en un pequeño hostel, esperando el día siguiente, estaba muy interesado en saber quien era esa rubia, que tanta curiosidad había despertado en mi, así que seguiría sus indicaciones, si bien sabía que no tenía que ir, que eso podría conseguirme problemas no me importaba por que tal ves ella sabría como ayudarme a encontrar a quien yo buscaba.  
Llego la noche, fui a la cantina y ahí estaba ella nuevamente, sentada en la mesa en la que nos conocimos, parecía que sabia que yo asistiría.  
-Hola- le dije y me sente enfrente de ella  
-Primer regla no puedes matar gente indiscriminadamente por que si los Vulturi se enteran  
-Espera quienes?- le pregunte sin entender  
-La más alta autoridad entre los vampiros y si se enteran que estas matando a muchas personas, puede ser tu fin- me contesto algo molesta por no saber quien era esa gente.  
Me platico mucho sobre las reglas, de los Vulturi de lo que no podía hacer por nada del mundo  
- Ya hable mucho yo, te coca a ti, dime que estas haciendo por estas zonas, se nota que no eres del lugar .Así que cuéntame tu historia - la chica rubia me sonrío


	11. 10- VISITA SORPRESA

Nessie Pov

Partí a la escuela, pero a mitad de camino me detuve, era rara la necesidad que tenia de él, necesitaba verlo, y tenerlo con migo todo el tiempo, lo amaba demasiado, así que antes de ir a la escuela iría a su casa, de camino hacia allí se cruzo frente a mí una sombra que no distinguí bien, que casi me hace chocar contra un árbol al desviarme de la carretera, que había sido?, me había dado un poco de miedo, me dije para mí todo está bien solo fue un animal, sentí una brisa y mire a mi costado, para ni sorpresa estaba Nahuel  
-Que haces aquí?- pregunte  
Nada quería darte una sorpresa- sonrió  
No podía sacar mi cara de asombro, me alegro y me preocupo, por lo que podría pasar el que el este aquí.  
- Cambia esa Cara Renesmee, y relájate solo vine a verte, terminamos nuestra amistad, muy mal y tu sabes que eres todo para mí  
- Nahuel tu sabes que te quiero mucho, pero…  
-Lo sabía, tú me quieres y me extrañas- sonrió  
- Espera que no te termine de hablar, si te quiero y si te extrañe, pero yo estoy con Jacob y no me gustaría palearme con el por causa tuya.  
-Si él te ama no desconfiara de ti, y dile que te estoy volviendo a ver, no lo ocultes- me respondió  
- El no desconfía de mí, desconfía de ti  
- Ya te dije que te daría tus tiempos hasta que te des cuenta que tienes que estar conmigo, por que los dos nacimos para estar juntos, somos iguales, hay pocos como nosotros, no somos ni una cosa ni la otra, somos algo único  
- Pero…- dije y me volvió a interrumpir  
- Pero nada, yo no voy a perderte, por causa de él. Tú eres mi amiga y él lo va a tener que aceptar. O acaso tú no quieres ser mas mi amiga? Si es así dímelo y no me volverás a ver nunca más.  
-Tú eres, mi único amigo, si bien tengo amigas nuevas..  
-Amigas nuevas?- pregunto curioso  
-Si, las del Instituto, no es lo mismo porque tú eres el único, en el que puedo confiar  
- Entonces?  
-No lo sé tienes que darme tiempo, para contarle a Jake que volviste y que solo somos amigos.  
- Yo le diría que te apures en contarle- empezó a reír  
- Por qué?- le pregunte molesta algo estaba planeando ya me veía peleada con Jacob  
- Porque esta mañana, mi tía me matriculo en la escuela, no te pone contenta?  
- Nahuel, estás loco? Como me puedes hacer esto?  
- Hacer qué? Anotarme en una escuela? Nessie exageras- me respondió tratando de que nada suene muy grave  
- Exagero, Jake se pondrá como loco cuando se entere de esto. Aparte tu sabes que los únicos vampiros de la zona son mi familia que los demás están de paso unos días y se van por que Jake y la manada no los dejan salir de aquí con vida  
- Entonces, moriré por ti- odiaba su dramatismo  
- No digas esas cosas, eres un completo estúpido.  
-No me pasara nada esta tarde iré a hablar con el perro ese alfa, no lastimare a ningún humano, ya que desde que te conocí me volví completamente vegetariano y tengo autocontrol sobre mí.  
- No lo sé, tengo miedo, de lo que te pueda pasar  
- Me encanta como te preocupas por mí, me hace sentir importante en tu vida  
- Eres mi mejor – sonreí  
-Aclarado todo partamos  
- A donde?  
- Al Instituto, adonde más?  
- No te puedo llevar- le respondí abriendo su puerta  
- Le estás diciendo no, a tu mejor amigo?  
- Primero tengo que ir a otro lado  
- A donde?- pregunto divertido  
- A lo de Jake  
- Entonces vamos, así le doy la buena nueva noticia  
- Es un chiste no?- pregunte molesta  
- Lo digo muy enserio  
- Bájate ya del auto- le grite molesta  
-Nos vemos en el instituto hermosa, no te tardes mucho porque llegaras tarde, adiós- bajo riendo  
Ahora como le explicaría a Jake esto, no quería ver una masacre por mi causa, estaba más que decidido no iría al instituto y me quedaría toda la mañana con él y le explicaría la situación, y como se dio todo  
Con la velocidad a la que iba mi auto no tarde nada en llegar a lo de Jacob, pase primero por su taller y como no estaba conduje hasta su casa que no estaba muy lejos, cuando llegue el estaba saliendo  
-Hey hermosa que haces, por aquí? No deberías estar en la escuela- me pregunto sonriendo  
-Tenía muchas ganas de verte- le respondí abrazándolo  
-Sabes que Edward se enfadara por que faltaste a clases?  
-Si pero no me sentía muy bien, y vine para aquí  
-Que te duele, porque no te sientes bien, entremos a la casa- me dijo examinándome  
-No es…- empecé a reírme al ver su preocupación  
-Que pasa?- me pregunto serio  
-No es algo físico, es más bien emocional.  
-Esta bien, pero que es porque te siente mal  
-En realidad lo que tengo es mucha necesidad, de besos y mimos tuyos- me puse demasiado roja confesando eso  
-Debes ir a la escuela, sino Edward no me dejara verte, pensara que soy una muy mala influencia para ti  
-Yo después hablo con papa, a clases ya no llego, hoy quiero estar solo contigo, o acaso no quieres eso tu también?  
- Por mi estaría todo el tiempo a tu lado- me abrazo  
-Tienes mucho trabajo?- le pregunte mientras acariciaba su rostro  
- Poco, pero lo hago después  
-Vamos a saludar a Billy- le dije contenta  
-Él no esta, mi hermana se lo llevo, por lo de los preparativos de la boda  
-Eso significa que estamos solos- sonreí con mi mejor sonrisa  
-Sí estamos solos- me dijo mientras entrabamos  
- Que bueno, creo que necesitamos un poco de privacidad, estar completamente solos, no lo crees?  
-Aunque no lo creas me haces poner colorado  
-Por qué?- en ese momento el intento de charla de papá me vino a la mente- yo no hablo de ese tipo de privacidad, por Dios… tú y yo, no nunca… no es que yo no quiera, tal vez más adelante, no puedo mirarte a los ojos y seguir hablando de esto- me tape la cara y me di vuelta  
- Hagamos de cuenta que esta charla no paso y ya, vale?- empezó a reir  
- Esta bien- suspire  
- Quieres algo de tomar?- me pregunto todavía riéndose  
-No gracias, emm Jake…  
-Dime  
-Aparte de extrañarte con todo mi ser vine por otra razón- confesé y respire profundo  
- Que esta pasando? Tienes una expresión rara  
- Se trata de Nahuel, el…  
- Nahuel…. Que quiere ese chupasangre?- me pregunto enojado, si asi reaccionaba de solo escuchar su nombre  
- No le digas así que a mi también me ofende  
- Esta bien disculpa,  
-Él vino, porque soy su amiga y me extrañaba  
- Te extrañaba? Le romperé la…  
-No te exaltes y déjame terminar va?, él vino para quedarse aquí en Forks, hoy en la mañana lo vi y me dijo que ya se anoto hasta en el instituto  
- Esta mañana, lo voy a matar, le romperé el cuello a esa sanguijuela, esto es una provocación para mí  
-Él es mi amigo y solo quiere pasar tiempo con migo- le respondi  
-Te estas escuchando, tiempo contigo?- grito  
-Yo te amo y te escogí a ti, el es solo mi amigo, porque no lo entiendes?  
- Por favor vete, él que se siente descompuesto ahora soy yo y tengo miedo de lo que te pueda hacer sin querer,  
-No te tengo miedo, y se que no me vas a lastimar, me quiero quedar hoy contigo  
-No- respondio de forma ceca  
- Porque no?- le pregunte afligida  
- Porque tengo asuntos que arreglar un vampiro esta molestando  
- Si lo lastimas, no te veré nunca más- le adverti  
- Me estás hablando enserio?- me pregunto molesto  
- Si- respondí segura  
- Entonces, vete  
-Entonces esto se termina aquí, pero antes de matarlo a él, no te olvides que yo estaré delante suyo, y no te lo permitiré, no pensé que de nuevo pasaríamos por esto, yo pensé que lo entenderías, pero se ve que no entiendes nada, ni lo que yo te amo- solloce  
- Perdóname, te prometí no volver a herirte y lo estoy haciendo, solo que estos cosa me sacan, es más fuerte que yo, odio a ese idiota por que se que sus intenciones no son buenas, te quiere separa de mi  
- Prométeme, que tu ni la manada le harán daño  
- Ness yo no- negó con la cabeza  
- Promételo, tu eres todo, él es mi amigo, y no podría cargar con la culpa de que por mi, tu lo lastimes  
-Esta bien pero no llores, no le are nada  
-Yo te amo, y no quiero perderte  
-No lo harás nunca- me sonrio y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz  
- Te amo- sonrei  
- Y yo a ti, perdóname, que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?- pregunto  
- Muchos mimos  
- OK, ven aquí- me dijo empujándome hacia él me dio un beso que me dejo sin aire  
- Vamos a escuchar música a tu pieza?- le pregunte demasiado entusiasmada, la idea de estar recostada junto a él me fascinaba demasiado  
- OK, pero yo elijo la música, eso de lo clásico que te gusta, a mi mucho no me convence  
-No me importa la música solo quiero estar contigo  
Nos recostamos en su cama y el empezó a acariciar mi rostro  
-Otra vez perdón por mi reacción, es solo miedo a perderte  
- Eso nunca pasará, amo hasta la forma en que me abraza es tan cálido y dulce estar asi a tu lado, cada parte de mi te ama  
Pasmos tiempo largo besándonos, estar así con el era lo mas bello del todo el mundo  
-Creo que ya es hora de irte o si no te delataras, aunque por mi olor se darán cuenta,  
-No importa oler a perro mojado, me encanta tu olor- sonreí olisqueando su cuello  
-OK- rio  
fuimos hasta la puerta y estuvimos besándonos otro tiempo más,  
-Adiós Jake, si quieres mañana pasa por mí a casa, para llevarme a la escuela,  
-Te pasaré a buscar- sonrio  
Conduje a casa sin prisa, estaba demasiado contenta aunque hubiese preferido quedarme más tiempo con él, cuando llegue a casa antes de entrar me oli, par mi no olia tan exageradamente a él  
- Como estas hija, como te fue en la escuela?- rio mamá  
- Muy bien, no traje casi nada para hacer  
- Ya sabemos que no fuiste al instituto, primero tienes un olor a perro y segundo recuerdas mi habilidad?, nos mientes por nada, en que habíamos quedado?- me pregunto papá algo enojado  
- Si leíste mi mente te diste cuenta que paso, y que fui a intervenir antes de que algo malo pase  
- Si lo se, pero…  
- Que pasa?- pregunto mamá  
- Nahuel, volvió y para quedarse, esto no será nada bueno  
- Yo ya hable con el papa, y me prometió que no iba a hacer nada que nos perjudique  
- Lose solo espero que Nahuel, no haga nada para que Jacob reaccione mal- me dijo serio  
- No lo hará yo hablare con ambos.  
- En qué momento te volviste tan adulta?- me pregunto papá  
-Soy inteligente y pacifista como tú y mamá  
- Me quieres convencer, para no castigarte?- me pregunto sonriendo  
-Un poco, recuerda que te amo, no seas severo  
-Como puedo castigarte?- rio  
Nessie: Soy grande para algunas cosas y para otras no, aparte era cuestión de vida o muerte. Cambiando de tema como les fue mamá?  
-Para que vean que soy responsable voy a llamar a Sophia para que me diga si mañana me lleva lo que hizo- sonreí y me fui por si cambiaba de parecer


	12. 11- UN NUEVO PLAN DE VENGANZA

No se por que confiaba tanto en esa rubia, si ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres, tal vez era por mi desesperación de encontrarla, así que nos sentamos y le empecé a contar mi historia para cubrir mi identidad cambie mi nombre le dije que me llamaba Leo y buscaba a una amiga mía a la cual le había perdido el rastro en Estados Unidos después de un pelea a donde ella había ido a buscar a su amigo  
-Pelea eh? -me dijo la rubia  
-Sí- le conteste- contra una familia dueña de esos terrenos, no querían compartir esos terrenos con nosotros, hasta donde yo se.  
-Y dime no sabes como termino esa pelea?  
-No, no lo se cuando volví por aquellos lugares unos lobos me corrieron unos kilómetros pero logre evadirlos  
-Lobos, tú dices lobos, lobos?- me pregunto sorprendida  
-No, no eran lobos comunes, eran gigantes, en fin no localicé a nadie como nosotros por esos lados, y comencé la búsqueda de mi amiga por otros sitios  
-Como era tu miga?  
-Ella era la más hermosa, de todos vampiros aparentaba unos 17 años, tenia el cabello negro un poco ondulado pero apenas a la altura de la barbilla  
-Hay muchos vampiros así, no se si con eso solo podré ayudarte, pero veré. OK?- sonrio-Ya me contaste bastante, por hoy, por que no vamos a cazar?  
-Con lo de ayer yo, estoy lleno- respondí  
-Lleno? Uno nunca se cansa ni se llena, de la sangre, por lo menos acompáñame, si?  
-Esta bien, te acompaño- respondi  
Casamos toda la noche y hasta el hartazgo, aunque ella nunca parecía llenarse, nuestras ultimas presas fueron una pareja de vagabundos, la observe con atención, ella fue por el muchacho, se volvió ligeramente hacia mi para que ataque a su compañera, no pude dejar de mirarla, en un instante estaba parado al lado de la victima y hundí mis dientes en su cuello, quiso pegar un grito pero le tape la boca, no quitaba los ojos de encima de la rubia, que se notaba que disfrutaba más viendo como mataba de manera lenta al muchacho, que alimentándose de él. Llevamos los cuerpos sin vida a un callejón, la pequeña rubia tenía una expresión de felicidad inmensa en su rostro y los ojos de un carmesí mas intenso que nunca  
-Esta por amanecer, por que no mejor regresas al hotel y mañana como siempre nos encontramos, en el mismo bar, te prometo que averiguaré todo lo que pueda sobre lo que me has contado, hasta más tarde- suspiro  
-Hasta más tarde- le respondí.  
Pasaron las horas, y yo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no ver a… en ese momento me di cuenta que nunca le había preguntado cual era su nombre, hoy se lo preguntaría, ojala ella me pueda conseguir noticias sobre mi amiga, era lo único que tenia en mente encontrarla y decirlo todo lo que sentía por ella.  
Llegada la noche me reuní con ella en el bar, cuando llegue ella ya estaba sentada, me sente como de costumbre enfrente de ella  
-Leo, no tengo muy buenas respuestas, soy amiga de uno de los miembros de los Vulturi te acuerdas que te los nombre, que te conté sobre ellos?  
-Si, lo recuerdo perfecto, pero dime que sabes por favor- le pedi  
-Por lo que tengo entendido, hace un par de años, hubo una masacre de vampiros en una zona de Forks, Washington, el Clan Cullen mato a unos vampiros que se quisieron adueñar de sus tierras, no sobrevivió nadie lo lamento.  
-Estas segura- le pregunte furioso  
-Aunque una sola chica, casi sobrevive- suspiro  
-Casi, conteste, estaría hablando de….  
-Si, ella les pidió, piedad que no sabia que esas tierras eran de ellos, ni cuales eran los verdaderos planes de sus creadores un tal Riley y Victoria, que eran vengar a otro vampiro, si no me equivoco. Ellos no tuvieron piedad alguna con ella y sus ruegos y la mataron sin piedad  
-Dime sabes, cual era el nombre de esa chica?  
-Si, lo se, me lo dijeron creo que era Bree  
Cada palabra que ella decía sentía como si fuese una puñalada en mi corazón. No podía ser que mi amiga estuviese muerta, sentía que me estaban desmembrando de apoco, me embargo un sufrimiento que nunca capaz pensé sentir, la rubia dijo su nombre, el nombre de mi amiga, esto no podía estar pasando  
-Por tu cara, ella era, la persona que buscabas- se angustio pero no igual que yo  
No le conteste nada, tenia la mente en blanco, sentía su voz lejana quería desprenderme de esa realidad, morir por primera vez  
- Lo único que te puedo decir es que, no vallas a buscar venganza lo único que encontraras será la muerte  
-Muerte, esos es lo que quiero si en ello puedo llevarme un par de esos Cullen con migo  
-No, contesto la rubia, ellos son muchos  
-No me importa, gracias por tu información, me será muy útil para lo que viene, gracias espero verte otra vez, si llego a sobrevivir.  
-Espera, nunca te dije mi nombre  
-Perdona, con lo que me contaste, me olvide de preguntártelo  
-Entiendo, debes de estar en shock, no te preocupes, mi nombre es Jane y te voy a ayudar, en todo lo que pueda, con tu venganza, que ya tomo personal  
-Gracias Jane, siempre serás una persona de gran estimo para mi.


	13. 12-CONFUNSION

Nessie

Desde que Nahuel llego, ha pasado una semana, en las que son solo peleas y reconciliaciones con Jacob, Sam le había permitido a Nahuel quedarse en Forks, cosa que hizo que Jake se peleara también con Sam y no se dirijan la palabra, pero más trabajo me tomaba en el instituto, él se había pegado a mí de tal forma que no podía estar sola ni por 1 minuto, había tomado como propios a mis nuevos amigos podría decirse, yo solo quería ser una chica normal con amigos normales con los cuales platicar, Sophia y April que eran con las que me llevaba mejor cada vez que él decía algo o solamente sonreía ellas largaban suspiros tras suspiros, ye Emma que era la reina del instituto pensaba que podía quedarse con Nahuel, y les había prohibido que se insinúen con él, los chicos Samy ,Stefan se adaptaron rápido a él lo trataban como a un amigo más, pero el que le tenía mayor recelo era Vincent ya que antes de que Nahuel llegara él era el más bello, en el instituto todas lo querían a él y ya no era así  
Que Nahuel, se lleve todos los suspiros de todas las chicas me molestaba un montón, no porque sea de mi propiedad, sino porque n, él era mi amigo y no lo quería perder, aparte podría traer problemas que salga con chicas humanas, podría tentarse y matarlas  
- Nessie puedo hablar contigo – me dijio April sacándome de mis pensamientos  
- Si, dime que pasa?- le sonrei  
- OK, iré directo al grano, me gusta Nahuel… y como tu eres su amiga  
- Entiendo- le conteste con mala cara  
- Pasa algo?- me pregunto curiosa  
- No, va en realidad si, él tiene novia, no está aquí vive… en otro estado  
- De verdad, que pena, el me gustaba mucho  
- Tal vez sea porque él es nuevo, y no es que te gusta, es lo nuevo de lugar y llama la atención- le respondí de forma cortante  
- No, Nessie de verdad me gusta, hasta creo que lo amo, el es tan, no lo se, nunca vi un chico que me llame tanto la atención como él, cuando lo veo el corazón me late con más fuerza, me sudan las manos  
- Parece que el si te gusta de verdad, pero… el ama mucho a su novia y no creo que la deje por nadie, perdón que te lo diga así tan directo pero…- respire hondo, no podía creer que mintiese de tal forma  
- No importa yo pensé que el sentía algo por mí, por cómo me mira y me sonríe, pareciera que no se… quiere morderme, seguramente como soy tan soñadora, vi cosas donde no las había  
- Te sonríe? Cuando que nunca me di cuenta, -use un tono que nunca pensé que usaría por Nahuel, era el tono que usaba cuando Jake me habla de Leah por la mala relación que ellos tenían, me daba celos que la nombre tanto  
- Nessie, porque me hablas en ese tono, yo solo te conté algo pero tú me estás hablando mal - me dijo con cara mala- parece que esto te da celos  
- Perdóname, lo que pasa es que él es tan… y yo tan… no se como decirlo, pero lo importante es que yo no quiero que tú sufras, él es un… Don Juan, si Don Juan y me da odio que se haga el galán contigo teniendo novia - En ese momento April me dio un fuerte abrazo, yo me sentí mala y mentirosa y mezquina como Emma, no peor que ella  
- Gracias, gracias Ness por cuidarme así tu si eres una gran amiga- sonrio  
Por suerte sonó el timbre y partí a mí otra clase alejándome de April, no podía creer que sea asi de mentirosa  
- Y de donde es mí supuesta novia, si se puede saber?- sonrio Nahuel  
- No me molestes, que estoy llegando tarde a mi próxima clase- le dije evitando su mirada  
- Tú te metes en mi vida, y me inventas novias, y no quieres que sepa el por qué?  
- Tú sabes por qué, déjame pasar- le dije cuando se paro enfrente mio  
- No, no tengo idea por que, si quieres que te deje pasar, dime la respuesta  
- Porque tú eres un ser oscuro, del mas haya, y podrías llevarte su vida, no lo crees?  
- Nessie, por favor, ni tú te crees eso, porque no dices la verdad, tú me quieres solo para ti.- susurro, sentí como el corazón me latía con fuerza, tenerlo tan cerca, hacía que se erice toda mi piel, me dio un pequeño beso en mi cuello, que casi hace que me olvide del mundo, pero de repente se me cruzo lo que más amaba en el mundo por la cabeza  
-NO- dije y lo empuje con fuerza y aterrizo como a 10 metros de mi  
- Que te pasa?- me pregunto Nahuel confundido mirándome mal  
- Nunca más te me acerques ni a mí, ni a April, ella no sabes en realidad que eres- le adverti  
- A mi no me interesa, esa tal April, es una humana común, no tiene un olor exótico que tiente a saborearla, lo que dijo es mentira las sonrisas no eran para ella- y otra vez lo tenia pegado acariciado mi rostro  
- No me importa a quienes se las dedicabas, no te acerque a mis amigas ni a mi, te lo repito, yo amo a Jake y a ti no te soporto, por que no te vas de Forks- le saque bruscamente la mano de mi rostro  
- No, no se la are fácil a ese lobo, se que estaremos juntos, nos vemos después, mi princesa de las tinieblas  
Nahuel se alejó dejándome sola en el corredor de la escuela, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar, no podía creer que le hiciera esto a Jake, Nahuel se acercaba a mi y yo respondía tarde, cuando las cosas ya estaban hechas, yo amaba a Jacob, porque me estaba pasando estas cosas?, alguien me toco el hombro y me sobresalte  
- Nada – respire profundo  
- Entonces lloras por nada?  
- Es que…  
- OK, vamos al baño y me lo cuentas ahí si quieres, así te refrescas la cara si? Vamos- Sophia estendio su mano y la tome  
-: Te lo voy a contar pero no se puede enterar nadie- susurre  
- Esta bien.- sonrio  
Fuimos al baño y moje mi cara quedando sin nada de maquillaje, y luego baje a mi cuello, para tratar de quitarme ese beso, pensar que no existió  
- Eres, mas linda al natural Nessie, ahora quieres contarme que te paso?  
- Es Nahuel -confese  
- Mmm..., te pasan cosas con él?  
- Que no me pasa?  
- Ya veo, estas enamorada de él?- me pregunto  
- No, no enamorada, pero si me atrae mucho, él no me trata como si tuviese 7 me trata como si ya fuese adulta y eso me gusta, y también me siento mal por que le mentí a April y le hable en un mal tono...  
- Que! Como que le mentiste a April, en que?- me miro seria  
- Esta bien, si te enojas conmigo y la defiendes ella, es amiga tuya desde siempre, es ella quería saber sobre Nahuel, y que la ayude a salir con él y de repente, no sé por qué, nunca lo había hecho, mentí las palabras salían solas de mi boca sin pensarlas, y ahora me siento horrible, aparte Nahuel escucho lo que le dije a April y vino a encararme y no supe que hacer y el trato de besarme y yo no me resistí y me siento la peor basura del mundo  
- Wow eres una mezcla de emociones, no me enoje pero la vi mal, le pregunte el porque y no me contesto muy bien, ahora se el por que , mmm... primero te diría que le digas la verdad a April, si Nahuel le cuenta que todo es mentira se va a sentir furiosa, segundo cuando naciste?  
- El 10 de septiembre- respondi sin entender  
- OK yo nací en Abril y repetí un año, porque estuve enferma, pero no viene al caso, al ser mayor que tu debo de aconsejarte, eres joven y a veces nos confundimos y queremos más, no nos conformamos con lo que tenemos, lo admito no soy buena consejera, pero a lo que trato de ir es que es normal que te sientas atraída por otras personas, y deberías tomarte un tiempo a tu relación con Jake si te tiene confundida Nahuel, eso creo que yo haría, aunque no lo sé son tan lindos los dos, me quedaría con los dos, pero mejor eso no lo tomes, no soy la mejor influencia para nadie, he salido con muchos, solo una vez con 2 al mismo tiempo, pero no viene al caso no?- rio pasando su mano por el pelo  
Nunca me había dado cuenta, Sophia era una chica hermosa, tenía rasgos bien definidos y para mi era la persona dulce me gustaba que ella sea mi amiga, yo sabía que lo seria para siempre, nunca pasarían dos como ella por mi vida, ahora entendía, la relación de mi mama y Alice o por lo menos algo  
-Hey en que te quedaste pensando- rio fuerte y me hizo reír su risa era súper contagiosa, aunque ni siquiera escuche porque me estaba riendo.  
Termino la clase por fin me iría a casa nunca tuve tantos deseos de terminar el día escolar, para mí no sorpresa Jacob estaba discutiendo con Nahuel que decía que hoy él iba con migo a mi casa porque teníamos que hacer un trabajo, Nahuel, era un mentiroso nato  
-Basta de pelear - les grite. Medio instituto me quedo mirando y tuve que mentir rápido  
-Hoy conduzco yo, parecen criaturas por querer conducir mi auto- Al parecer creyeron mi mentira por que dejaron de vernos-Suban ya al coche!- chille furiosa  
- Pero Nessie… - Jacob se cruzo de brazos y me miro serio  
- Jake estoy muy cansada, por favor sube- susurre  
- Yo no sé si él se sube pero yo si- rio Nahuel sentándose atras  
- OK, vamos, no me queda de otra- Jacob bufo  
-Puedes correr el auto- Nahuel le contesto  
-Puedes perder la garganta  
-Basta los dos- puse en marcha el auto aunque ellos dos seguían discutiendo  
A mitad del camino frene, ambos me quedaron mirando  
-Nahuel, bajate- lo mire seria  
-Esta bien- me dijo enojado y Jacob empezó a reir  
Nahuel me dedico media sonrisa y se acercó dándome un beso un beso en la mejilla  
-Te veo más tarde princesa  
- A-adiós- le dije y arranque  
Sentia la mirada de Jacob clavada en mi, me di vuelta y lo mire él me estaba viendo de una forma que jamas lo había hecho  
- Me quieres decir qué diablos fue eso?- me pregunto molesto  
- Que fue qué?- Lo mire con cara de sorprendida  
- Lo que obviamente pasa entre tú y ese chupa sangre  
- No pasa nada, es solo que ya estoy cansada de pelear por lo mismo, él es solo un amigo, a quien amo con locura eres tú, antes de que él pueda decirme, detuve el auto y lo bese, no quería que dude de mi amor, él era mi mundo. El calor que irradiaba de él hacia mí me hacía sentir mareada de una pasión que nunca había sentido antes, sus besos era lo más hermoso del mundo, como podía dudar de todo lo que él me hacía sentir, lo amaba y lo deseaba con todo mi ser, no dejaría que nadie se interponga  
- Nessie, perdón, es que yo solo…- volví a callarlo con un beso más pasional que el otro.  
- Te amo -susurre  
- Y yo a ti – sonrio  
Por lo menos, ya no me miraba con esa cara de dudas, me pase al otro asiento y el termino conduciendo hasta mi casa, aunque faltaba poco fue largo el camino para mi, ya que había un silencio, horrible entre los, dos así que me acerque mas a él y el me rodeo con un brazo, pero igual había una gran distancia entre los dos, que hacia que mis sentimientos se confundían más.


	14. 13-DUDAS

Nessie

- Por favor Jake, quédate un rato!- implore  
- Me encantaría, pero, tú sabes, Ness no, la verdad es que no tengo ganas de estar en tu casa, hoy no me aguanto ni a mi Nessie, estoy solamente, cansado- suspiro  
- Entonces vamos a tu casa, y escuchamos música y nos quedamos juntos- le dije dándole un pequeño beso  
- No Ness, tengo que arreglar un coche y no tengo tiempo para nada- me dijo alejándome de él  
- Jake, júrame que no es por Nahuel, que no estás enojado, por ese beso en mi mejilla, por favor, Jake, eso no fue nada, te lo juro  
- Te juro, amor no es por ti, ni por nada, yo estoy raro hoy, estoy frustrado por este coche a terminar, no pensé que me llevaría tanto trabajo, es importante que lo termine para estos días  
- Esta bien, mañana, tendrás tiempo para estar con migo- le dije abrazandolo  
- Te prometo que mañana seré todo tuyo- sonrio  
- Quieres llevarte mi coche y mañana me vienes a buscar  
- No hace falta hace mucho no corro- me dijo bajándose del auto  
- Esta bien, adiós- hice un puchero  
-Hasta luego amor- rio y me dio un beso que me dejo sin aire, amaba con todo mi ser a Jake, me olvidaría de Nahuel, y tendría solo en mi cabeza y corazón a Jake

Jacob (en fase)

Deje a Nessie en su casa no tenía ganas de estar con alguien en este momento, así que corrí y corrí, hasta cansarme, sé que hay algo raro, no es normal la forma en la que él la mira ni como ella lo miro cuando él la beso, pensar en eso me hacía enfurecer, siempre esas sanguijuelas se interpondrían en mi vida tratando de robarme a lo que yo más amaba? Nessie podía jurarme con su vida que nada pasaba con él, pero yo no estaba seguro e iba a llegar al fondo de este asunto.  
- Si que piensas fuerte he?- sentí a Leah acercarse era lo que me faltaba  
- Que estás haciendo tú aquí?- pregunte  
- Nada, salí a trotar un poco y sentí unos pensamientos melancólicos muy fuertes, y dije ese es Jake y mira no le herré!  
- Puedes salir de mi canal y dejarme en paz, PIERDETE!  
- Eres raro Jake!- rio  
- Que? No te entiendo  
- Dices que esos chupa sangres siempre se interponen con el amor o algo así, y me confundí, en ese grupo de indeseables, también se encuentra a ella, no?, ya que si vamos al caso, ella es parte de ellos, deja de sufrir y búscate a otra, sería más fácil- contesto  
Jacob (sale de fase).  
-Que estás haciendo?- pregunte sorprendido  
- Nada por?- Leah rio de forma picara  
No lo podía creer, había salido de fase en frente mío, y no se puso nada quedo completamente desnuda  
- Apareciste muy rápido, y no me diste tiempo de cambiarme- me hizo una sonrisita, como de complicidad- Aparte me vas a decir que nunca me espiaste cuando Salí de fase.  
- Yo nunca te he espiado- dije dando media vuelta para no mirarla  
- Pues haces mal porque, yo a ti sí- rio  
- Leah por favor, que te pasa? Vístete de una buena vez- le respondi  
- Esta bien, ahí me visto, por Dios Jake eres odioso, no te aguantas ni una sola broma  
- Broma? No le veo nada gracioso a que te quedes desnuda y te me insinúes así.  
-No sé en qué momento, pero cuando me di vuelta para contestarle, ella aferro una de sus manos con fuerza a mi cabeza y la otra a mi cintura y me dio un besome estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos, y también la bese, y por mi mente paso la cara de Nessie dándome su nuestro primer beso  
-Que te pasa- le grite, y la separe de mí y cuando la mire tenía un gesto de vergüenza y tristeza en los ojos  
- Jake, yo…  
- No importa Leah, yo sé por qué estás haciendo esto, veo que ya te enteraste que Emily está embarazada no? - vi como esa cara que siempre se trataba de mostrar fría y distante, se transformaba en una que ocultaba una tristeza infinita que se venía arrastrando hace años, un dolor que parecía que nuca iba a desaparecer.  
- Esto no es justo, por qué? Dime porque todavía no lo puedo sacar de mi cabeza? Creo que nunca podré arrancarlo de mi ser- sollozo y sus lagrimas caian como si fuesen un mar, no me gustaba verla así de mal aunque sea la primera vez que lo demostraba, me dieron ganas de protegerla, así que, la rodeé con mis brazos para que se sintiera mejor  
- Leah sé que estas mal pero esta no es forma de olvidarlo- y de nuevo se abalanzo sobre mí, y la solté- mira sé que tú estas mal, si? Pero yo amo a Nessie, y no podría engañarla con nadie, aparte seguro ya te imprimaras con alguien y veras el mundo totalmente distinto.  
- Vamos Jake, se los que todos dicen, lo he escuchado, según ustedes soy una amargada y ningún idiota se imprimaría de, aparte sabemos que eso es imposible y menos que menos enamorarse  
- Eso no es verdad tú, eres linda, e inteligente y …. Pfff un monton de cosas más  
- Sé que tú tienes pena de mí y de mi situación  
- Leah yo no te tengo pena, pero sé que debe de ser duro para ti esto y….  
-h: Pero yo si tengo pena por ti, esa niña es igual o peor que la madre, y si todavía no te engaño a la larga lo va a terminar haciendo, porque es una chupa sangre como ellos y terminara con uno de su clase, tu solo eres la mascota con la que se encapricho- me escupio con furia  
- No vas a herirme diciendo esas cosas porque tú eres una desdichada a la que nadie ama- le dije molesto  
- Ves? tú piensas como todos ellos, solo que eres más patético, arrastrándote por el suelo que pisa esa sanguijuela- me contesto  
- Patético, yo? Mira quien habla, la que se me tira encima para tener con que darle celos a Sam o me equivoco?, más patética que tú y tú situación no existe nadie, enamorada de quien no te ama y nunca te amo- grite  
Con eso se me había ido la mano, pero ella me había provocado, Renesmee era mi punto débil con lo que estallaba, pero sabia que era no era forma de hablarle a una mujer aunque esta sea Leah, vi sus expresión, demonios de verdad se me había ido la mano, lloraba más que antes, pero esta vez entro en fase y se alejo deprisa de mi  
-Leah vamos no quise decirte eso, pero tú me provocaste, perdóname- le grité en vano  
(Entra en fase).  
Genial ahora aparte de estar preocupado por Nessie y Nahuel, me sentía la peor basura con Leah. No podía creer lo que le había dicho, pero lo que me molestaba mas era lo que ella me dijo, me quedo retumbando en la cabeza, en el fondo sentía que tenía razón con lo que me había dicho, si todavía no me engaño a la larga lo iba a hacer porque iba a terminar buscando a uno de ellos, demonios ya no podía en realidad no quería pensar más, por suerte ya había llegado a casa.  
(Sale de Fase)  
- Hola hijo, te tardaste bastante en volver ya me estaba preocupando, ya es de noche- sonrio Billy  
- Hola Billy, perdón si te preocupe, salí a caminar, y a correr un poco para despejar la mente- le conteste- Charlie! Como estas hace cuanto no vienes por aquí?

- He venido a ver el partido con tu padre, tú lo veras con nosotros?- me dijo de forma seria Charlie  
- Creo que si, pero primero me iré a bañar-  
Tenía la mente agotada, solo quería tirarme a dormir, cuando, entre a la pieza me lleve una gran sorpresa.  
-Que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunte sorprendido


	15. 14-YO TE AMO

Nessie

- Te pregunte, que haces aquí?-me repitió Jacob con mala cara  
- Jacob llegaste!- le respondi de forma alegre  
- Hace cuanto llegaste? Saben que estas aquí, mi papa y Charlie  
- En realidad no, la ventana de tu pieza estaba abierta y me metí por ahí, cuando vi a el auto de Charlie en la puerta- rei por mi hazaña  
- Te dije que tenía trabajo que hacer- me contesto molesto, al parecer no le parecía chistoso  
- Si cuando me dejaste como hace 5 horas en mi casa, me quede preocupada, por ti, y cuando llame a tu casa y Billy me dijo, que no habías llegado, me preocupe y vine. Donde has estado?- le pregunte abrazandolo fuerte  
Jacob se quedo como pensativo, miro hacia afuera y volteo a verme  
-Estuve por ahí corriendo despejando la mente- respondio  
- Tú estas mal por mi causa no?  
-En parte- me contesto  
-Pero Jake, él solo…  
-Yo desconfió de él y sus sentimientos hacia tí, que te confunda y haga que te pierda  
- Yo nunca… tu eres lo que yo más amo en el mundo- lo abrace con fuerza.  
Era raro yo lo veía muy distante, con cara de desconfianza y una mirada que nunca había visto, debía de alguna forma demostrarle que era lo único que más amaba y deseaba en toda la faz de la tierra, así que me trate de besarlo pero se retiró de mi lado.  
- Nessie, por favor sal por la ventana, y te espérame afuera, te llevare a tu casa, seguro Edward esta preocupado, en realidad ya debe de saber que estas aquí y no quiero problemas  
- No Jake, no me hagas esto, tienes que confiar yo nunca te traicionaría, quieres que lo admita, sí, Nahuel algo confundida, pero yo sé que eres lo amo y si te perdiera moriría.  
Su cara seguía sin cambiar, era de desconfianza y de odio ahora, no sabía que hacer sentía como mi corazón se estaba despedazando, con la frialdad de su mirada, intente de nuevo acercarme a él pero esta vez no quite mi mirada de su rostro no podía hacerlo, la angustia me invadió ,lo amaba y tenía miedo de perderlo, creo que vio mi tristeza, por que esta vez no se corrió se quedó quieto, solo mirándome, me puse en puntas de pie y mis brazos se aferraron fuerte a su cuello, y con la punta de mi lengua roce sus labios, eran suaves carnosos, húmedos, antojaban morderlos, amaba su boca, el hizo una pequeña mueca no supe si era de felicidad o de qué, nunca la había visto, pero me gusto su expresión, y largo un suspiro, que hizo que me derrita por completo, nunca había sentido una felicidad así tan grande, nunca lo había tenido tan cerca de mi, él era lo más lindo que había visto en toda mi vida, sus ojos, su sonrisa que me alegraba la vida, el todo, completo era la perfección misma.  
-Te amo, solo a ti, por toda la eternidad- susurre asu oído  
Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me empujo más y más hacia él y me dio un beso de forma muy dulce delicado pero más pasional que ningún otro beso, sus besos eran cada vez más pasionales, me alzo y sus manos se aferraron a mi cintura, yo enrede mis piernas a su cadera, mi respiración se empezó a entrecortar, nunca me había pasado esto antes, lo amaba y necesitaba, besarlo y tocarlo acariciarlo, el de forma cariñosa besaba mi cuello, sentía una electricidad corriendo por mi cuerpo, me di cuenta que solo me tenía con una sola mano en alzas y con la su otra mano mi pelo. De manera delicada me dejo caer sobre la cama su respiración también estaba entrecortada y empezó a besarme cada vez más y más  
- Nessie, te amo y te deseo con todo mi ser- me susurro al oído, con su respiración sobre mi, sentía mi piel cada vez más erizada y como el calor que él emanaba recorría todo mi cuerpo, y entraba por cada uno de mis poros y se transformaba en una especie de electricidad, me sentía rara, con cada uno de sus beso sentía una felicidad que me inundaba como nunca ante me había pasado seguro que era porque lo amaba, sino no encontraba otra razón, pero de repente todo termino ahí.  
- No, Nessie, no pudo hacerte esto ni a ti, ni a Bella cielos ni siquiera a Edward  
Me sentía mareada, no entendía a qué se refería, hacerles que? él era mi novio y lo amaba y él me amaba a mí, así que otra vez trate de besarlo, pero esta vez él no me dejo.  
- Acaso estamos haciendo algo malo?- Sentí que se me hacía un nudo en la garganta, recién caia que me estaba rechazando  
- Nessie, tú todavía eres una niña, no podría jamás hacerte esto ni a ti ni a tus padres y te lo repito para que lo entiendas  
- Pero yo ya no soy una niña, ya soy una mujer, adolescente si quieres, pero mujer al fin no?  
- Pero para mí, todavía eres niña, recuerdo que hace poco te sentabas en regazo y coloreabas tus dibujos, no estas lista para algo más, yo no puedo, no ahora, no así, aparte Billy y Charlie están en el comedor, entiéndeme  
- Si te entiendo, pero, sabes mis papas se llevan casi 100 años, y yo no veo problema con lo nuestro,  
- Esperemos un poco más, no tenemos que apurar nada. Él se acercó a mí y me abrazo  
- Esta bien, puedes llevarme a casa? -Sentía que si no salía de ahí iba a explotar en llanto, si algo me molestaba era que me traten como si fuera una niña, y más que no vea que yo quería ser todo lo que él necesitaba  
- Entonces, vamos- sonrio y me jalo para la puerta  
- No deja salgo por la ventana no sea cosa que tu padre piense, que paso algo que no es, o no piensas así?- le pregunte molesta  
- No te enojes, vas a ver que con el tiempo lo entenderás- me abrazo  
- Si eso piensas está bien, vámonos por favor- le dedique una sonrisa sin ganas  
Cuando llegue a mi casa, estaba bastante desalineada y todo mi cuerpo olía a él, mi papa como siempre me estaba esperando con cara de enojo, y mi mama tratando de tranquilizarlo,  
- No habíamos quedado en que no irías a su casa?- papá me miro furioso  
- Edward es que…- Jacob trato de defenderme  
Papá me miro sorprendido seguramente había leído en mi cabeza, la forma en la que Jacob me dijo que no, su cara de enojo paso a una de tranquilidad  
- Me quede esperándolo y me dormí, Billy no sabía que estaba ahí porque entre a lo de Jake por su ventana, él no tiene la culpa  
- Te sientes bien hija?- me pregunto mamá acercándose a mi lado  
- Si, solo estoy cansada y quiero dormir, permiso me voy para mi cuarto, no les molesta que duerma aquí hoy no?  
- No hay problema Nessie, si a tus padres no les molesta  
- Esta bien, quédate- papa me dedico una sonrisa apagada  
- Adiós, Jake no vemos otro día, -le di un beso en la mejilla y cuando estaba por entrar y Jacob me agarro la mano-  
- Te amo Nessie, no te olvides de eso- Jacob me dio un beso en la frente  
-Yo a ti- le respondí  
-Gracias, por traerla- le dijo papá y entramos a la casa


	16. 15-ALGO MALO SE APROXIMA

Los he estado vigilando hace más de una semana, sus movimientos, que hacen y que no hacen, para mi suerte con mi poder que mi amiga de Italia ayudado a controlar mejor, podía mantenerlos lejos a ellos, a los humanos y a esos lobos y no encontrarían mi rastro, en la familia eran 8 todos parejas salvo una chica que no terminaba de entender que era si humana o vampiro o ¿las dos? ¿Acaso podía existir un humano vampiro? Igual eso no me importaba, esta familia tenía de amigos a esos metamorfos que me habían corrido de aquí para matarme, uno de ellos salía con la chica, era claro que el punto débil de esa familia era ella, todos la protegían, esta chica iba al instituto de Forks, tenía que tener cuidado, en ese instituto también había otro igual a ella, al parecer si podían existir vampiros humanos, seguramente estaba ahí para protegerla ya que no se le despegaba, la seguía todos los días de lejos, se juntaba con 6 humanos en total entre ellos una de esas humanas poseía una fragancia, exquisita, tenía que acercarme a ella y ya tenía pensado como, hoy sería mi primer ataque para que sepan que estaba cerca.

Nessie Pov

No tenía ni ganas de levantarme me sentía angustiada, como lo vería de nuevo a la cara, después de la forma en la que me rechazo, tenía ganas de mentir, que estaba enferma y quedarme en cama todo el día, tenía los ojos hinchados de lo que había llorado toda la noche, mama y papa sabían que cuando me sentía así, no me gustaba ni que me consuelen ni que hurguen en mis pensamientos, para saber que me pasaba y eso me daba más vergüenza aun, escuche toda la noche los pasos de Emmet, Alice, Rose, Mamá y Papá, para ver si ya había conciliado el sueño, por suerte tío Jasper los relajo con su poder y la frustración de saber el por que mi llanto, bajo un poco, me levanté temprano tenía que ir igual al instituto hoy teníamos un examen de biología importante, así que me levante me puse unos jeans azul oscuros, mi camiseta preferida, la cual mi tía Alice la odiaba porque ya la había usado 7 veces como mínimo me hice una media cola y me maquille como para tratar de tapar las bolsas que tenía bajo mis ojos, tome las cosas y salí de casa, cuando escuche una voz que hizo que vuelva de la mitad de camino hacia adentro  
- Hija te estas olvidando estas carpetas- me sonrió mamá  
- No me di cuenta últimamente, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza, gracias mama- le sonreí sin ganas  
- Nessie…  
-Estoy bien, solo no estoy en mis mejores días, no te preocupes- le sonreí al ver su cara  
- Si no te molesta me gustaría saber después que está pasando bien con Jake para ayudarte y aconsejarte, si me lo permites  
- Si mama, te prometo que cuando vuelva te cuento todo- sonreí o casi todo pensé- hasta luego ma te quiero  
Era increíble siempre llegaba tarde y ahora llegue temprano ya que había muy pocos autos aparcados entre y me senté en el lugar de siempre, saqué mis apuntes y me puse a releer un poco ya que recordaba poco sobre el ultimo tema  
- Nessie, que raro verte tan temprano y tan…desalineada, eso más raro todavía, como Alice te dejo salir en esas fachas, aunque en ti hasta un harapo sentaría bien tienes una belleza única- sonrió Nahuel sentándose al lado mio  
- Nahuel, no empieces con esto desde temprano si? siento que la cabeza me va estallar, no tenía ganas de venir- sentí como un nudo se empezó a crear en mi garganta y como se entre corto mi vos. Nahuel por suerte se dio cuenta que yo no me sentía bien anímicamente  
- Nessie –aparto un mechón de cabello que caía por mi rostro acomodándolo tras mi oreja y lentamente giro mi cara hacia él- dime estuviste llorando toda la noche no?  
- No tengo ganas de hablar de mis cosas y menos contigo, tú solo me has traído problemas, desde que llegaste solo discuto con Jake, y eso es lo que me está matando.  
- Es eso? O es el ocultar que te pasan cosas conmigo? O pueden ser las dos  
- Tú sabes que siempre te querré, pero como amigo yo no me puedo permitir tener esos sentimientos hacia ti, amo a Jake con todo mi corazón - las lágrimas empezaron a brotar últimamente lo único que hacía era llorar  
- No te puedes permitir? Nessie ya eres una adulta, puedes permitirte lo que quieras, aparte puedes amarnos a los dos, no es que te quiera compartir ni nada, pero sé que también sientes algo por mi y que estas confundida y que al final escogerás lo mejor para ti, y ese algo soy yo- y me dedico media sonrisa que me hizo suspirar y enfurecer al mismo tiempo, no quería que me pasen cosas con él, mi amor era solo de Jacob o eso es lo que sentía, pero porque Nahuel me confundía así, seguro era por que él era el único que me tomaba por adulta o eso decía, según él, que yo ya podía tomar decisiones propias, y no tenía que consultar todo, todo el tiempo, y otra vez caí, no se en que momento él me empezó a besar y yo me deje besar, fue un beso dulce y tierno no eran cálidos como los de Jacob eran más fríos pero no por esos menos apasionado, cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía lo alejé de mí  
-No, Nahuel, no se puede amar a dos personas y yo estoy segura que Jacob es mi todo, nacimos para estar juntos… él y yo estamos imprimados  
-Estuve averiguando sobre eso y por lo que se la imprimación será lo que tu quieras que sea, amor o amistad, que él siempre este para ti no implica que tengan que estar juntos- me respondió  
-No lo veo así  
-Pues pregúntale a tú Jacob  
-Hay algo viene rondando en mi mente hace tiempo  
-Dime- sonrió  
-Acaso tienes poderes mentales para confundirme y haga lo que tú quieras, por ejemplo besarme? Tú sabes como lo hace Damon con Elena.  
- Los libros, la serie The vampires diares; lavarme de alguna forma el cerebro y yo hago lo que tu quieres- al parecer lo que le dije le pareció chistoso porque estallo en una sola carcajada-  
- Nessie, tú me estás hablando en serio o esto es un chiste?  
- Te hablo seriamente, tu cómodamente puedes tener un poder así, no te olvides que nosotros tenemos poderes y podemos hacer cosas que otros no- le conteste molesta  
- OK, primero no puedo creer que me preguntes algo así, estas traumada con los vampiros o que? – y de nuevo se río  
- No es que a las chicas les gusta esa serie y siempre hablan de los actores, la serie, los libros y tuve que mirarla, para poder charlar más con ellas, me sentía un bicho raro al no saber de qué hablaban y pues pensé Nahuel será como él, podrá tener algún don para hacer que yo lo bese?- corrí las lágrimas de mi rostro él lo tomaba como chiste lo que le preguntaba, pero para mi era una pregunta sería aunque suene boba para él  
- OK, no tengo ese poder lamentablemente, si no ya serías mía hace tiempo, solo te quiero aclarar algo- y se me acerco y me dijo en el oído- ella en el fondo lo desea- se alejó de mí  
-No era que no sabias de que hablaba?  
-Claro que sabia, he leído todos los libros que salen de vampiros, muchos aciertan en lo escriben otros son puras estupideces, y otros son simplemente románticos, si tu eres Elena y yo Damon seguramente engañaras a Jacob conmigo y luego te arrepentirás por eso. Pero recaerás de nuevo conmigo – me sonrió y se alejó  
- Nunca tendría un romance ni nada parecido contigo desearía nunca haberte conocido, porque no te esfumas y me dejas en paz- le dije molesta  
- Si eso es lo que quieres, hoy mismo, me iré de Forks  
-Vete no me importa- le conteste y él desapareció  
-De verdad no te importa?- me pregunto poniéndose serio  
-De verdad no me importa ni un poco podrías hasta morir y no me importara así dejaras de interferir en mi felicidad- le conteste  
-Perfecto- me dijo y salió del salón  
Las clases habían transcurrido normales, pero yo solo quería ir a casa, había lastimado a las 2 personas que más quería, traté de pensar en otras cosas, si, eso me haría bien, pensar en otras cosas, así que me concentre en el examen, era demasiado sencillo, empecé a mirar a mi alrededor apenas lo termine, April se mordió las uñas de los nervios, lo que me parecía raro era la reacción de Sophia, estaba como caminando en las nubes y tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y largaba suspiros tras suspiros, sería raro si contesto por los menos una pregunta, apenas salimos del instituto para ir a nuestros coches ahí April hablo, si no lo hacia ella lo tendría que hacer yo, pero ella la conocía más, eran amigas desde el kínder  
- Sophia que te pasa? Tuviste esa sonrisa tonta todo el día que te esta…. NOOOOOO- Grito frenética y feliz April  
- Sonrisa de qué? -Cuando caí que, mayormente ponía esa cara cuando veía a mi Jake se me iluminaba todo el rostro, o eso me decían  
- Si, no saben chicas, él es perfecto!  
Toda alborotada como siempre April la bombardeo de  
-Él es perfecto!, tiene 22 años va a la universidad, es rubio mide como 1,80 m, no es muy musculosos, pero tiene su cuerpo todo marcado, unos ojos de azul intenso como el mar y su piel es más blanca que no lo sé, es muy pálido que, como aquel mármol, su color de piel definitivamente es así, pero resalta toda su hermosura es casi un dios perfecto, lo amo, seguramente te caerá muy bien Nessie- sonrio0 a ti también April, pero no lo se siento que a Nessie más  
- Parce un chico de película, perfecto- le devolví la sonrisa, si no hubiese dicho que tenía ojos azul intenso hubiese jurado describía un vampiro, más que nada por la piel color mármol, pero eso no quería decir nada  
- No nos dijiste su nombre- April le sonrió  
- Si, se llama Fred, chicas cuando lo vean no lo van a poder creer él es hermoso, lo juro. Hoy a la noche se los describo mejor, y como lo conocí, vienes a mi casa no Nessie?  
- Mala te lo tenías bien guardado he?- la choco April  
- Hoy? Si a qué hora dime- le sonreí  
- A la noche ayer te fuiste muy rápido y por lo de este examen no pude decírtelo, perdón Sophia se me paso decírselo.- April me miro raro y revoleo los ojos, Sophia la miro con una cara de pocos amigos,  
- Que pasa hoy en la noche?- les pregunte  
- Hago una pijamada en mi casa y obviamente tu vienes, ya eres parte de este grupo  
- Claro que si me encantara- Sentí una gran emoción nunca había ido a una pijamada, ni nada por el estilo, si bien mi tía Alice organizaba a veces algunas eran rutinarias y yo las aceptaba por cortesía, pero esta era real!  
- Te sientes bien? Te quedaste pensativa- Sophia rio  
- Definitivamente me siento bien- les sonreí  
Las despedí, esperé un rato para ver si venia Jacob y me acorde, que no lo había tratado de lo mejor, me había comportado caprichosamente con él, subí a mi coche al ver que no vendría, y sentí un escalofrío raro que nunca había sentido, advertí que algo me repelía de ese lugar, me sentí sumamente enferma, puse el auto a andar, porque necesitaba salir de ahí, sentí que algo me oprimía el pecho, que me estaba pasando? algo andaba mal?, acaso algo malo se avecinaba?, no lo pensé 2 veces y encare hacia la Push  
Sentía, no sentía, estaba segura que algo me estaba persiguiendo, donde estaba Jacob?, donde estaba Nahuel?, donde estaba mi familia? Acaso no percibían que estaba en peligro? aplique el acelerador para llegar más rápido, la vista se me había empezado a nublar, no llores me dije a mi misma tratando de darme valor, me sentía enferma, me iba desmayar en cualquier momento, lo que me perseguía me terminaría alcanzando, este sería mi fin? yo solo podía pensar en mamá y papá, en Nahuel, mi mejor amigo que hoy lo había tratado mal, y en mi Jake, oh no Jake, no porque lo había tratado así ayer? por que no lo despedí con un gran beso, porque no le dije con la euforia de siempre que lo amaba, nadie iba a llegar para rescatarme, estaba totalmente sola, cuando de repente aplique los frenos con todo, quién era? Alguien estaba en frente de mí


	17. 16- A SALVO

Nessie Pov

Cerré los ojos no quería ver quién era el que estaba enfrente de mí y de repente, una voz  
-Nessie que pasa estas bien?-abrí los ojos y era Nahuel, y rompí en llanto, no me salían las palabras  
- Dime que te ha pasado, por que estabas conduciendo como una loca, -no se en que momento pero ahora él estaba sentado a mi lado y me abrazo, nunca me había sentido tan segura en mi vida, sus  
Brazos eran fríos y su pecho duro, pero estaba a salvo, lo que me perseguía de repente había desaparecido, seguro sintió la presencia de Nahuel  
- Que hacías por aquí?- le pregunte alejándome de él  
- Estaba cazando antes de irme de Forks como te había dicho, que suerte que no me fui no crees? Ibas a terminar estrellándote en cualquier momento- rio  
- Que haces cazando aquí en la Push, acaso quieres que te maten?- Dije en sollozos seguía muy alterada  
- Nessie, la Push queda para el otro lado, estas saliendo de Forks casi  
No entendí lo que decía, para el otro lado yo estaba tratando de llegar a la Push y lo que sea que me perseguía hizo que cambie mi rumbo y abrí los ojos, no lo podía creer, y lo abrase con más fuerza, no sé si se aprovechó de la situación pero de dio un beso, yo lo aparte esta vez por que sabía que esto me traería problemas, él se apartó y me miro con ojos dulces  
- No me dijiste por que ibas así en el coche?- se puso serio  
- No lo sé, algo me perseguía  
- Algo? Algo como que- miro hacia todos lados  
- No lo sé algo y punto, ahora por favor llévame a mi casa si no te importa, mi celular sonó y era mama frenética  
- Nessie, estas bien?, hace rato deberías de haber llegado, llamamos a Jacob y nos dice que no fuiste para su casa, tu padre te esta por salir a buscar  
-Mama estoy volviendo no se preocupen estoy con Nahuel yendo para casa, dile a Jake que vaya para allí, - y de reojo mire la cara que hizo Nahuel  
Cuando llegue a casa todos estaban en la puerta incluso Jake, mi padre se acercó al auto, me saco en alzas de adentro, seguro leyó mis pensamientos, ingresando al living me recostó sobre el sofá  
-Papa ya estoy bien- dije y otra vez las lágrimas brotaron todos quisieron abrazarme pero mi mama les gano a todos y se sentó al lado mío tratando de alejar todo lo malo que viví, puso mi mano en su cabeza, para que le muestre todo lo que había vivido, mi miedo, y angustia de casi morir eso que me perseguía como si me estuviese tratando de cazarme, que casi me alcanza, y que si un fuera por Nahuel, no sé qué hubiera pasado y puso cara de espanto, y me aferro con fuerza  
- Nada de esto volverá a pasarte lo prometo- papa me dio un beso en la frente  
Les mostré uno a uno todo lo que paso Emmet rompió una mesa, quería despedazar a lo que había tratado de lastimarme, por suerte el tío Jasper hizo que todos se tranquilicen un poco con su don, cuando Jacob se me estaba acercando, vio la cara de Nahuel, que se acercó a mi como una luz y me dio un beso en la mejilla  
- te veo luego, adiós a todos, adiós Jake- rio  
- Maldito te voy a …  
- Jacob! No, por favor, -le dije en modo de suplicas, Nahuel, se estaba yendo y me di cuenta que él me había salvado y recién caí que no le había dicho gracias, así brinque del sillón y lo abrace  
- Gracias- le sonreí y él me dedico una gran sonrisa y deje que se retire  
Me di vuelta Jacob estaba mirando con cara de sufrimiento que me rompió el alma y paso por al lado mío para irse.  
Por favor no – le agarre la mano con fuerza para que no se vaya y me quedo mirando, escuche una voz y mire a los demás  
- Creo que es mejor que los dejemos solos- mi abuela era tan sabia  
- Pienso igual, salgamos un rato familia- el abuelo también dijo, espere que todos salgan  
- Jacob yo… -sentí que las palabras se amontonaban en mi boca pero no salían  
- Descuida Renesmee, lo entiendo todo- sonrió con tristeza  
- No, no le entiendes- le respondí  
ÉL se dio vuelta y siguió caminando, me largue a llorar y corrí hacia él, tome su mano y la puse su sien, no me importaba mostrarle el miedo que sentí de morir, aunque lo vio, me interesaba que vea lo que sentí al pensar que no lo vería más, todo lo que lo amaba y lo necesitaba en este momento con migo, el me abrazo con ternura, y me miro a los ojos él estaba llorando?  
- Nessie, te prometo nunca más dejarte sola ni por un instante, si te hubiese pasado algo, yo hubiese muerto contigo eres lo que más amo en todo el mundo sin ti mi vida no tendría sentido- me dio un beso que me dejo sin aire, si él no hubiese estado abrazándome me hubiese derrumbado por todo el amor que me daba, ahí me di cuenta que siempre iba a amarlo solo a él que llenaba todo mi ser  
- Te amo Jacob, y lo voy a hacer por toda la eternidad, te amo y te amé desde el primer momento en que te vi, te amé incluso antes de verte por primera vez, eres lo único que me hace feliz, me das otro beso- le pregunte tímidamente, y me beso  
- Nessie te amo porque estás aquí, entregándome la vida en cada suspiro, suplicando por mis besos sin saber que ni siquiera tienes que pedirlos… Porque son tuyos, solo tuyos y de nadie más  
Esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón lata con locura, y lo bese desesperadamente, quería vivir así en ese beso para siempre, hasta que sonó mi celular  
-Maldita tecnología- reí hurgando mi bolso  
-Atiende- me dijo Jacob sentándose en el sofá y yo sobre él


	18. 17-PIJAMADA

Nessie Pov

- Hola Nessie, soy yo April, se me rompió el auto, podrías pasar por mi casa, para ir a lo de Sophia  
Se me había olvidado de la pijamada  
- Si claro paso por ti tipo 7:45, estate lista, si? Besos bye- sonreí  
- Perdón a dónde iras?- Jacob me miro serio  
- Me invitaron a dormir unas amigas- le conté más que feliz  
- Nessie, tú estás loca después de lo que te paso, no hoy tu no sales de esta casa!- me exigió  
- Jake, siempre quise hacer cosas que hacen las chicas de mi edad, si quieres no se puedes patrullar la zona llevarme tu, no lo sé, pero por favor quiero ir  
- Nessie, creemos que es peligroso que salgas esta noche, porque no les preguntas si ellas pueden venir aquí?- papá entro a la sala  
- Papa, esto no es justo, no podre sentirme cómoda, mama di algo – sabía que sonaba como una nena caprichosa, pero yo quería salir de casa, por lo menos una noche, y sentirme como una adolescente normal, y más con lo que me había pasado, ver sus caras preocupas, hablando de planes para custodiarme no quería eso, no me haría sentir mejor  
- Nessie, no lo sé, tal vez podríamos patrullar la zona por grupos, no lo creo seguro, que piensan los demás- Y vi como los demás iban entrando  
-Juro que será solo esta vez, después are todo lo que quieran  
Insistí tanto que los termine convenciendo, a todo excepto a Jacob  
- Acaso están todos locos? no Nessie tú no te puedes ir a ningún lado, es peligroso para ti, no me importa si están todos cubriendo la zona, no quiero- respondió  
- Jacob, tendré el celular prendido toda la noche, si quieres llámame cada 5 minutos, por favor, no seas así- le hice un puchero gigante  
- Aunque te diga no 100 veces tratarías de convencerme 200 no?, está bien pero te llevo yo, y te voy a buscar está bien?  
- Sí- sonreí y lo abrace, para que sienta que todo iba a estar bien, y escuche frenética a mi tía  
- Nessie, tienes que bañarte y cambiarte ya!, ve al baño corriendo yo te preparo la ropa y un pijama hermoso- y se fue aplaudiendo  
- Me esperaras aquí, juro no tardarme- sonreí  
- Tu tía seguro te hará probar diez mil cosas pero no me importa puedo esperarte toda una vida, ve  
Yo subí dando saltos casi igual que mi tía Alice, estuve un rato bajo el agua, salí y en mi cama ya estaba preparado lo que tía Alice quería que use, me lo puse y apenas termine ella entro sin pedir permiso  
-hora del peinado y maquillaje- tía Alice había entrado con un montón de cosas  
- Tía no me maquilles mucho quiero lucir natural  
- OK, usare colores claros, para que parezca que no estas maquillada pero quedaras como toda una hermosa princesita  
Jacob esbozo una gran sonrisa cuando me vio, fuimos en su auto ya que él no tenía ganas de dejarlo en casa, llegamos a la casa de April, ella esta eufórica y no dejaba de hablar, Jacob miraba hacia todos lados, yo quería llegar ya a lo de Sophia y ver como se comportaban era algo totalmente nuevo para mi, cuando llegamos Jacob se bajo y primero abrió la puerta de April  
-Wow que caballero, no tendrás un hermano no?- rio  
-No, tengo dos hermanas- rio él mientras abría mi puerta  
-Hasta mañana- le sonreí  
-Cuídate- me dijo de forma seria y me abrazo  
-Te amo- le dije y el cambio su semblante  
-Y yo a ti- me respondió dándome un beso  
Jacob se subió al auto y lo despedí con la mano  
-Que esperan para llamar- me dijo desde el auto y April rompió en risa  
- No es para que te enojes pero que envidia tu novio es muy sexy,muy dulce, muy caballero y sobreprotector, no me mates por decirlo- susurro  
- Gracias, pero no lo mires mucho, es mío  
- Lo se jamás me le acercaría- me respondió tocando el timbre  
- Como están? entren, entren que el clima se está poniendo peor, parece que lloverá mucho, Nessie bienvenida a mi casa- y me dio un fuerte abrazo  
Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida, era raro nunca había hecho nada de lo que hice esta noche, cocine por primera vez aunque nos quedó horrible, yo la estaba pasando genial, ellas hablaban de sus ex novios, de cómo eran hasta en la cama, con lo que decían me sonroje demasiado, hasta que las preguntas empezaron a ser hacia mí y mi familia en primer lugar, después sobre Jake y ahí sí que explote a mi rojo más vivo nunca pensé tener tanta vergüenza  
- Ya pasaron de la primera base no?- me dijo April y yo la mire sin entender  
- Que sientes cuando te besa, te abraza y acaricia- me pregunto Sophia  
- Emm sí, me siento bien, no lo sé, que quieres que te responda, me gusta por eso es mi novio- le dije mirando a todos lados  
- Wow que respuesta más sosa- April me miro seria  
- April, no seas mala, ella no nos conoce tal vez le de vergüenza contarnos, sobre ella y Jake  
- No es eso, es solo que él y yo…  
- No pasaron a las ligas mayores-April me dijo boquiabierta, otra vez hablando de baseball, que tenía que ver el baseball con mi relación con Jacob? quedaría tonto preguntar, porque esos términos  
- Pero has tenidos otros novios antes no? digo siendo tan hermosa- sonrió Sophia  
- Él es mi primer novio- le conteste  
- Ósea tu eres virgen? Seguro ni llegaron a segunda base- rio April  
- Basta ya April, no ves que no le gustan tus preguntas, la estas poniendo nerviosa, mayormente no es así pero como eres nuestra nueva mejor amiga se pone en pesada- Sophia miro mal a April  
- No hay, problema pero quiero saber algo, que significa eso de segunda base, perdón April, pero no entiendo ese término, no quiero parecer tonta, pero nunca los había oído  
- Es eso, OK te explico sin problemas- me sonrió  
-Te va a hablar la experta en sexo- rompió en risa Sophia  
- No seas así, tu sabes que solo he estado con uno y medio pero no viene al caso  
- Uno y medio?- pregunte sorprendida  
-No llegamos a mucho- rio  
- Eres una mentirosa!- le contesto Sophia  
- Primera base es besarse, segunda base como explicarte- April se puso pensativa  
- No pegues vueltas tu eres experta en esa- rio Sophia y yo también aunque no entendía bien de que  
- Porque tú no? son caricias y abrazos subiditos de tono, como por ejemplo te ha tocado un pecho? O le tocaste su miembro?  
- Por dios April, eres súper directa- Sophia sonrió  
-No, no me ha tocado ni yo a él, no hemos besado con pasión pero nunca paso de besos  
-NO LO PUEDO CREER! Nessie tu eres la chica más candente del instituto todos están babeando por ti, acaso tu novio no te desea? O es que tiene también a otra? Sino no se entiende  
-Ten cuidado con las idioteces que dices  
- Yo solo, quería saber, por que no tuvieron nasa, perdón Nessie  
- Él es muy respetuoso y cree que no estoy preparada- le conteste  
- Entonces tu si quieres, estar con el- April me miro mal  
- Si pero amo que me respete así – le conteste encarnando una ceja  
- Y no trataste nunca de calentarlo como para que quiera?- April se cruzo de brazos  
- Les conté como conocí a Fred- Sophia hablo y respire aliviada  
- No cuéntame… digo cuéntanos- April volvió a mirarme algo mal  
- Lo conocí en Port Angels, yo había ido con mi hermana a cómprame ropa, y de repente me lo choque y me hizo tirar todas mis bolsas y yo las de él, le dije fíjate por donde andas idiota y antes de terminar la frase me perdí en esas facciones, en esa cara perfecta, él me dijo perdón soy medio torpe, ahí me morí de amor, me invito a tomar un café y obvio acepte charlamos por un buen rato y Jessica me fue a buscar porque me tardaba mucho, desde ese entonces lo veo casi todos los días, y hablamos por teléfono todo el tiempo, iba a venir hoy temprano antes de que lleguen pero le surgió un problema y no pudo venir, seguro en la semana lo conocerán, les caerá súper bien, ya lo verán, es más, es temprano, podríamos ir hasta Port Angels, Jessica no tendrá problemas de llevarnos  
- A esta hora?- le dije mirando el reloj  
- Nessie, es recién las 9, todavía es súper temprano  
- Yo no puedo ir, mis padres se enojarían con migo si se enteran, no me dejarían salir nunca más, y que decir de Jacob  
- Tienes razón, pero podes ir al barcito de aquí a la vuelta, van casi todos los del instituto, es súper tranquilo, le digo a él que venga y vamos solo por media hora, vamos Nessie, está unas pocas cuadras de aquí, lo mismo vamos y venimos en mi coche, aunque hasta ahí conduzco yo ella seguro saldrá y nos quedaremos solas  
- Tus padre no están?- le pregunte  
- No, no están se fueron a la casa de mis abuelos, el lunes vuelven  
- Vamos Nessie, así lo conocemos y nos sacamos la duda de cómo es? Ni siquiera nos pusimos los pijamas aun, no creo que te maten por ir a un par de cuadras  
- Esta bien, vayamos pero solo un rato, imagínate que Jake ande por aquí y me vea  
-: Ok, espera le mando un mensaje y le aviso cuando llegue nos avisara y saldremos  
Fuimos al bar a eso de las 10:30 de la noche, yo tenía una corazonada de que estaba haciendo mal en ir ahí, Jacob me mataría si lo supiese, el lugar estaba lleno de los chicos del instituto, vimos de lejos que en una mesa estaba Emma rodeada de un montón de chicos halagándola, nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba en una esquina, y por la puerta entro el, todas las chicas lo miraban con deseo lo querían para ellas, Emma se paró para saludarlo, pero él le paso por al lado ignorándola completamente lo que hizo que se ponga verde, y se sentó otra vez para que la halaguen, yo deseaba que esa persona siga de largo pero se paro enfrente de nuestra mesa  
-Hola preciosa- le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sophia  
Yo apenas lo vi entrar me di cuenta que era, tenía una belleza inhumana, era pura perfección, su voz sonaba a ruido de mar mezclado con viento, Sophia se había quedado corta en su descripción, tenía que pensar como sacar a las chicas de ahí especialmente a Sophia, él tenía su brazo pasándolo a través del cuello de ella tocándole con la mano el hombro, yo notaba a lo lejos que esos lentes eran de contacto, y que sus ojos eran, de un rojo carmesí impresionante se había alimentado hace poco, todos los de este bar no corrían peligro, y pero si Sophia tenía su cuello muy cerca de su boca, el me quedo mirando y me dedico una sonrisa, seguro sabía lo que yo era, que estaba haciendo un vampiro caminando por Forks como si nada acaso no notaban su presencia?, las chicas disfrutaban estar con su cazador, yo no veía la hora que hagan las 11 y decirles que me sentía mal que me quería ir, no sabía a quién llamar, si llamaba a mi padres estaba muerta, si llamaba a Jake estaba perdida, no quedo otra que llamarlo a él, no quería admitir que necesitaba que mi amigo nos salve de esta, y con urgencia, pero él no me retaría  
-Sophia son las 11 ya- le dije parándome  
- Quédense un rato más yo después las llevo en el auto -nos dijo  
- Esta bien, no les molesta?- Sophia me rogo con la mirada y me volví a sentar  
- No, no para nada- April lo miraba obnubilada  
Cuando iba a hablar escuche su voz  
- Hola Nessie, Sophia y April, que hacen afuera a estas horas de la Noche?- Nahuel sonrió y lo miro mal a él  
- salimos a tomar algo- April le sonrió  
- Que bueno puedo sentarme con ustedes?- pregunto mirándome fijo  
- Si, si siéntate aquí al lado mío y de Nessie- April contesto  
- Tú no eres de por aquí, nunca te había visto- Nahuel le dijo al joven rubio, con una mirada más que nada amenazadora  
- No, no soy de aquí soy de Port Angels- le contesto ese chico sonriente de forma calma  
- Esta bien, les molesta si me quedo?- Nahuel miro a Sophia y April  
- Para nada- Sophia le contesto  
Sin que nadie se dé cuenta, apoye mi mano rápido en su cabeza, y le mostré que salía con Sophia, vi una expresión de disgusto? En su cara  
- Creo que ya se tienen que ir chicas es tarde, ya casi son las doce, las acompaño  
- No te preocupes las alcanzo en mi auto- ese tal Fred contesto  
- eso no será posible, por lo que vi, afuera está aparcado el auto de Sophia las llevare, ya que mi hospedaje está a 2 cuadras de lo de ella, y tú tienes que ir para el otro lado así que las llevo yo y no se discute más  
Sophia le dio un beso tímido en los labios y subió al coche, llegamos pero yo no me sentía más segura  
- Entra y cierra bien todo, yo llamare ya a tu familia y hasta a ese maldito lobo  
- Crees que es necesario, avisarles ahora- le conteste  
- Maldita sea Nessie, no te das cuenta que tu vida no es solo la que está en riesgo Soph- no termino de armar la frase- quédense adentro, ok solo llamare a Jake dame su número, si el vampiro ese viene antes de que llegue Jake, lo increpare tú y ellas salgan de la casa súbanse al auto y vete a tu casa, me quedare escondido en frente  
Las palabras sobre protectoras de Nahuel, hacia Sophia me confundieron, hasta hace unas horas moría, por mí y ahora defendería muerte, a Sophia y a mí también, tal vez él estaba encaprichado con migo, y su amor tenía ya una dueña, aunque sabíamos que eso no podía suceder.  
Las horas pasaban, Sophia y April dormían plácidamente, yo no podía así que me levante y cuando mire por la ventana Jacob estaba al lado de Nahuel custodiando la casa, me sentía más segura, quería que llegue ya la mañana


	19. 18-SEPARADOS

Nessie Pov

Había pasado una semana desde la aparición de este supuesto Fred, no le encontraron el rastro en ningún lado, mi relación con Jake, estaba muy bien aunque había algo raro, cada vez que estábamos con la manada y aparecía Leah se ponía tenso, tal vez era mi imaginación, Jacob estaba menos tenso cuando se cruzaba a Nahuel, el ya no me perseguía tanto como antes aunque cuando podía me molestaba, creo que le gustaba más provocar a Jake que provocarme a mí, Sophia estaba deprimida después de ese día no vio más a Fred, pero Nahuel la entretenía, ya que como él iba al instituto mi abuelo le pidió que la proteja, pero tenían la duda si ese Fred era el mismo que me había perseguido, o si se acercó a ella por su olor, que era lo más seguro, había escuchado que Sophia tenía un olor muy dulce y se la sentía a kilómetros, porque nunca trate de olerla, debe ser porque soy vegetariana, o mi olfato estaba mal, yo trataba de estar tranquila pero se sentía un ambiente raro en el aire, patrullaban todos los días, por la zona, otra vez estaban trabajando todos juntos, aunque se dificultaba un poco, Sam no quería dejar a Emily al parecer iba a tener mellizos y a Sam no le gustaba dejarla sola, lo entendíamos todos aunque él se sentía culpable por no patrullar y Paúl con los preparativos de su boda con mi cuñada Rachel, suena graciosa esa palabra, lo tenían yendo y viniendo todo el, tiempo faltaba menos de un mes para esa boda, Esme y Alice le ofrecieron su ayuda a Sue que se estaba encargando de todo con Emily y Rachel,

Jacob

Nos habíamos dividido en grupos para vigilar lamentablemente me toco con Leah, después de su insinuación no hablamos más, aunque nunca hablábamos, ella hacia todo lo posible para que el ambiente se vuelva tenso entre los dos, ahora que Nahuel estaba dejando en paz a mi Nessie, Leah parecía que quería hacerme la vida imposible, patrullamos toda la noche hasta que Quil y Embry vinieron a remplazarnos, caí rendido en la cama quería dormir cargar pilas y ver a Nessie.  
Logre dormirme y Paúl me vino a despertar estaban todos en lo de los Cullen y teníamos que ir ya, agarre una muda de ropa entre en fase y fui, cuando llegue Nessie estaba llorando afuera y Bella, Rosalie Alice y Esme trataban de consolarla, Alice tapaba sus oídos, los gritos que salían dentro de la casa eran increíbles, me hizo acordar cuando ese vampiro neófito me había atacado, ahí caí en la cuenta y entre corriendo, en la mesa estaba Quil  
-Hermano todo estará bien- Embry le dijo  
-Embry con paso esto?- Sam le pregunto y Quil volvió a gritar, estaba muy mal herido sobre la mesa que estaban usando como camilla, el doctor Carlisle y Edward se movían rapidísimo reacomodándole los huesos. Sam se llevó a otra habitación a Embry y toda la manada fuimos con él y ahí empezó a hablar  
- Fue muy rápido, nosotros sentimos la presencia de un vampiro lo perseguimos hasta el claro, cuando llegamos no había nadie o por lo menos no lo sentíamos, llegamos un punto donde se perdía el rastro y de repente había un chupa sangre sobre él tratando de matarlo sentí como los huesos de Quil se rompían y corrí a atacarlo y de repente me sentí mareado no lo pensé dos veces me fui de ahí y traje para aquí a Quil  
- Quieres decir que desapareció como si fuese un fantasma?-Sam le pregunto confundido  
- No, era más bien como una atmosfera rara desapareció no lo sé pero me sentí enfermo estando en ese lugar, no podía mirarlo, algo me repelía de ahí y tuve que salir- Embry contesto  
- Fue lo mejor, que hiciste, si no te ibas tal vez los dos estarían muertos ahora, vamos a patrullar más exhaustamente no más de a 2 ahora lo haremos mínimo d estaremos una semana cada grupo  
- Una semana- dije no lo aguantaría, pero no era el único con cara así Paúl y Sam también se separarían de sus parejas, lo que más amaban así que no me podía quejar.  
- Quil, se va a recuperar, solo necesita descansar, lo hemos hospedado en uno de los cuartos más cómodos, si ustedes quieren quedarse con él les prepararemos un cuarto también- Carlisle apareció  
- Era increíble ver lo noble que era este vampiro era el que mejor me caía de todos claro con Bella y su esposa Esme eran las personas más amables que conocí en mi vida.  
- Yo me quedo, a cuidarlo, si no molesta- Embry respondió  
- Claro que no, Esme te acompañara hasta el cuarto que te prepararemos al lado de Quil.  
- Nosotros nos retiraremos mañana vendré temprano para ver cómo sigue, nosotros tenemos que ver cómo nos dividimos ya vamos que patrullar de a dos puede ponernos en riego a todos  
- Obviamente cuenta con nosotros para los patrullajes- Carlisle contesto  
Estábamos saliendo de la casa y Nessie corrió a abrazarme  
- Jake, pensé que eras tú, había llamado a tu casa y Billy me dijo que estabas patrullando y cuando Embry vino, pensé lo peor  
- Amor, Shh, ya está todo bien, no llores, por favor, tu sabes que me lastima en el alma verte así  
- Esta bien, mañana tendremos tiempo de vernos, sé que soy una egoísta pero casi no nos hemos visto, y te extraño- me respondió  
- y yo a ti, pero Nessie, mañana me iré por una semana, hemos visto que patrullar 2 días un grupo y así no nos sirve tenemos que patrullar en manada para cuidarnos mejor.  
- Una semana sin ti, creo que no lo aguantaré, Jake todavía no te fuiste y con lo que me dice ya te extraño- le di un beso, maldición no sé cómo estaría una semana sin ella, iba a sufrir tanto o más que ella, con esto, escuche una voz que me llamaba  
- Vámonos Jake, adiós Nessie- Sam le dijo  
- Prometo que esta semana pasara rápido, te amo Nessie- le sonreí  
- Y yo a ti, cuídate y vuelve sano – Me dijo llorando y me di vuelta y partí sintiendo que la mitad de mi se quedaba con ella


	20. 19-AMIGAS

Nessie Pov

La semana no paso más para mí, extrañaba demasiado a Jake, todo había cambiado mucho, April estaba distante de nosotras, ya que Nahuel se había vuelto el mejor amigo de Sophia para poder cuidarla de ese tal Fred, y era obvio que a Sophia le estaba pasando algo con Nahuel, aunque seguía triste por Fred, no entendía que hizo mal para que no la llame más, también se había convertido en mi mejor amiga venia seguido a casa cuando Nahuel tenía que alimentarse, la invitaba a casa para que no quede desprotegida, Nahuel había tomado muy enserio cuidarla, daría su vida por ella yo estaba segura de eso, aunque cuando le preguntaba que sentía por ella decía era un simple trabajo que mi familia le encargo, que yo era la única, pero yo sabía que mentía lo veía en su cara, él se estaba interesando por demás en Sophia, pero sabía que era imposible entablar una relación con una humana, porque ambos terminarían sufriendo.  
Hoy Sophia se quedó a dormir en casa, así que tendría que ir al instituto, mi intención era a la casa de Billy y esperemos juntos a Jake, pero el plan había cambiado, iba a ir al instituto, volver a casa, e ir con Jacob, seguramente él estaría cansado y querría dormir y descansar seguramente estaría agotado, la mañana no llegaba más, y no se cuando me dormí  
- Nessie, despierta nos tenemos que preparar para ir al instituto levántate- me sacudió, mire el reloj eran las 5 a.m., súper temprano yo me levantaba más tarde- vamos Nessie, no seas dormilona, tengo que bañarme secarme el pelo, peinarlo, vamos Nessie! Aparte es importante contarte lo que sé dijo en forma de susurro y me desperté  
- Ahí va – bostece, báñate primero, y después yo, pero primero cuéntame que es eso que sabes,  
- No, primero me baño, y después te lo cuento, pero vamos despiértate!- me golpeo con un almohadón  
- Esta bien ahí me levanto, pero me lo cuentas- me estire  
- Después, no hay tanto apuro- sonrió  
Cuando salió ella de bañarse entre yo, le iba a preguntar lo que me quería decir y escuche a mi Tía, que hacia aquí en la pieza?  
- Buenos días señoritas  
- Hola, Alice- le contesto Sophia  
- Buen día Sophia, toma te traje esto, Nessie dejo lo tuyo en tu cama- alzo su voz  
- Wow no lo puedo aceptar es muy hermoso- escuche a Sophia decir  
- Es mejor que se lo aceptes mi tía es muy testaruda no acepta no por respuestas- dije desde la ducha  
- Ya la escuchaste, no te aceptare un no, pruébatelo y dime como te queda- escuche que la tía salía de la habitación  
- Dime que te dio, y como te queda- Salí de la ducha y me puse mi bata preferida, y me quede en shock, era un vestido primaveral, resaltaba cada curva de su cuerpo, con unas botas negras con dos broches decorativos y un collar que estilizaba su cuello era de plata combinado con otro collar de ónix negro en capas estos collares tenían un gran colgante de plata y obvio un saquito negro, para el fresco de la mañana, con un bolso que combinara con todo, la mochila con nuestros looks de hoy, no iban  
- No puedo aceptarlo, esto debe ser caro, yo no…  
-Estas preciosa- la tía volvió a abrir la puerta  
-No lo puedo aceptar…  
-Tonterías es un presente, suelo ser así siempre, así que acostúmbrate  
- Pero esta lloviznando, ni puedo usar un vestido tan lindo, no luciría con un día así  
- Antes de que partan a la escuela la lluvia cesará y saldrá el sol, y si lo lucirás, serás lo más lindo del instituto junto con Nessie por supuesto, ahora siéntate que te voy a peinar y maquillar, y Nessie, apúrate que después vas tu ve, ve a cambiarte  
- Me plancho el pelo y no me maquillo, y ya está, no hay problemas- sonrió Sophia  
- No, señorita, tú tienes una cara muy bella el pelo lacio no realza tus rasgos, por lo que veo tienes ondas, así que las definiré mejor, quedaras hermosa  
Mi ropa era genial, un pantalón vaquero negro al cuerpo me cazaba genial unas botas grises cortas sin tacos, una musculosa de modal gris y una chaqueta corta con capucha negra, mi tía ya estaba descubriendo cual era mi estilo, salvo las botas, pero me quedan bien así que me las deje. Cuando salí del baño, para que mi tía me termine de retocar, el maquillaje, no la reconocía, Sophia era hermosa, pero lo estaba mucho más sus mejillas tenían un color rosa pálido, una sombra clara en los ojos y delineador negro, ella nunca se maquillaba, le quedaba esplendido.  
Subimos a mi coche y partimos a la escuela y en el camino ella estaba tensa  
- Me quieres contar, eso que es tan importante y que sabes?- le sonreí  
- No era tan importante, me olvide que – me sonrío, llegamos al instituto y todos miraban a Sophia, para nuestra sorpresa April, estaba con Emma y nos miró mal, cosa que entristeció a Sophia  
- Creo que no lo sé esta ropa no es apropiada para mi- me dijo apenada  
- Que dices estas her…  
- Hermosa – Nahuel salió de la nada y le sonrió  
- Gracias, es solo que me es raro, vestirme así- Sophia le devolvió la sonrisa  
- Pero te queda de maravilla, me gusta este rulo tuyo- Nahuel paso su dedo por un bucle de Sophia y se la quedo mirando y ella a él  
-Oh por Dios hacen una linda pareja- se me escapo, Nahuel me miro mal y se alejó, no podía creer que lo había dicho en voz alta- Perdóname Sophia arruine el momento  
- No te preocupes no pasó nada, Nessie, puedo hablar contigo?, el instituto no es el lugar más apropiado, pero si no te lo digo, no te lo diré jamás- dijo en tono serio  
- Si no hay problema- le respondí  
- No se como decírtelo, tal vez deba hacerlo después deja Nessie, te lo digo cuando salgamos de aquí  
- No por favor dímelo ahora- suplique  
- Primero, gracias por dejarme entrar a tu vida, eres genial, como toda tu familia, y segundo tu secreto y el de Nahuel y toda tu familia está a salvo conmigo, no tengas dudas  
- No entiendo de que me estás hablando?- le pregunte confundida  
- De lo que son, desde el primer día que llegaste, me di cuenta que eras diferente, aunque a veces tuve mis dudas- sonrió  
- Como?- mi corazón iba a mil por horas, como podía ser que?  
- Tengo un sexto sentido, siento las cosas, y tú no eres como cualquier humano ni tu familia, aparte ellos no envejecen, conocí a tu familia y están iguales, aparte vi en la pieza de mi hermana una foto que tiene con Bella sus ojos, su piel no es igual, sé que es tu madre, eso no lo entiendo bien, le has dicho mamá más de una vez  
-Esto, no esta pasando, no es posible  
- Tranquilízate Nessie, yo guardare tu secreto, nadie sabrá que lo sé- susurro  
- No me tienes miedo- se me escapo una lagrima  
- No, no les tengo miedo ni a ti, a ni a Nahuel ni a Fred, son buenos nunca los vi con intenciones de comerme – me sonrió y me abrazo- confía en mi jamás te traicionaría, eres mi mejor amiga, perdón por habértelo dicho así, pero no encontraba el momento  
-Gracias por aceptarme por lo que soy- la abrace  
En ese momento supe que mi amistada con Sophia había cambiado siempre seriamos amigas para toda la eternidad.


	21. 20-TODO CAMBIO

Jacob

Ya había pasado una semana, por fin volvería a ver a mi Nessie, ya estábamos volviendo a Forks, Paúl estaba tan desesperado como yo por ver a mi hermana más de una vez le tuve que pedir que controle sus pensamientos hacia mi hermana, porque terminaríamos peleando, Leah me perseguía, todo el tiempo, trataba de darle celos a Sam conmigo, y lo logro, porque Sam me había preguntado si estaba pasando algo con ella, obviamente le dije que no, se notaba que en el fondo él la quería y tampoco la había olvidado, Seth me había contado, que ellos dos tenían pensado casarse, algo que yo nunca supe, va en realidad nadie, no habían llegado a dar la noticia, porque Sam conoció a Emily, Seth pensaba que fue mejor que no se hayan casado, porque si casados Sam hubiese conocido a Emily, Leah hubiese sufrido más que ahora.  
De ese vampiro Fred, ni rastro, no sabíamos si había desaparecido o qué, pero no lo encontrábamos y eso me frustraba, pero más estar sin Nessie, pero eso cambiaria hoy.  
Con Sam fuimos primero hasta los Cullen, deseaba que Nessie este ahí, llegamos a la casa y para mi mala suerte ya había partido al instituto, así que les dijimos que del vampiro ni rastro, Sam le volvió a agradecer a Carlisle y a Esme por haber cuidado también de Quil, y partimos para nuestras casas, cuando llegué estaba fulminado, Billy amablemente me espero con comida y el baño caliente, y cuando me fui a cambiar, me quede dormido.

Nessie

El día paso tranquilo después de eso, sentía que Sophia y yo estábamos más conectadas que antes, me pidió que no le cuente a Nahuel que ella ya sabía sobre nosotros, ella se lo quería contar, me preguntaba si sabría sobre Jake, ya lo extrañaba demasiados, ya quería que llegue la hora de verlo, el timbre sonó deje a Sophia en su casa y partí para la mía para prepárame e ir a verlo, mi tía sabía que quería ir a verlo, lo había dicho toda la semana, así que dejo en mi cama un jean azul demasiado hermosa una camiseta blanca una camperita negra y unas sandalias negras, me quedaba todo hermoso, no le había errado, mínimo hacia 19 grados y eso era mucho calor en Forks, cuando baje mi papa gruño, había vuelto de casar antes de tiempo  
-A donde piensas ir?- me pregunto  
- Hay, papá voy hasta lo de Jake-sonreí  
-No creo que sea apropiado que vayas con todo lo que esta pasando  
- Hermanito, no seas así, ella estará bien- Alice sonrió  
- Esta bien pero no vuelvas tarde, sino te voy a buscar yo y así si tendrás problemas  
- Esta bien te quiero mucho papi  
- Adiós- les dije y salí como un rayo, hacia lo de Jake, lo extrañaba mucho, extrañaba sus abrazos sus besos, sus caricias. Llegue y toque la puerta, me atendió Billy  
- Nessie, ya me parecía raro que no vengas- me sonrió  
- Hola señor Black, Jake ya volvió?- le dije demasiado frenética  
- Si está durmiendo, estaba muy cansado cuando llego, iba a ir a buscarte al instituto, pero se bañó y se tiro un rato y ya lleva durmiendo bastante  
-Amm, entonces vengo después, no quiero despertarlo- y en eso se escuchó la puerta, esa voz la conocía era el abuelo Charlie  
- Escóndete allí para que no te vea, yo estoy por salir, me vino a buscar para ver un partido en su casa  
- OK, entonces cuando ustedes salen, yo lo hago después, no quiero despertarlo si esta cansado- susurre  
- No, despiértalo lleva durmiendo más de 6 horas- rio  
Cuando Billy y Charlie ya se habían ido, entre despacio a su pieza y ahí estaba el durmiendo, mi corazón se aceleró de alegría, me acerque despacio y toque suave su espalda y su pelo y deposite un beso en su hombro  
- Ahora no, déjame tranquilo, quiero dormir, lárgate Leah  
Me aleje un poco y lo mire demasiado enojada  
- LEAH!- le grite, no podía creerlo, me había dicho Leah  
-Renesmee- se sobre exalto despertándose  
- Leah! Jacob, me llamaste Leah!- sentí como lágrimas de odio brotaban  
- No Nessie, escúchame, es que… ella siempre venia y me despertaba para vigilar la zona  
- Y te despertaba con caricias y con besos- no podía creerlo  
- No, fue un error, perdóname  
-Claro que fue un error, soy una estúpida, yo extrañándote y tu soñando con Leah- le grite, me gire y camine hacia la puerta y sentí una mano que impedía que habrá la puerta y su respiración agitada y caliente en mi nuca  
- Perdóname - sus manos ya no estaban en la puerta me estaban abrazando, como extrañaba sus manos, rodeándome, haciendo me sentir así de bien- Perdóname, te extrañe mucho  
- Y yo a ti- me di vuelta hacia él y lo bese, él también me beso con pasión embriagadora, lo amaba demasiado quería demasiado ser suya, así que despacio empecé a besarle el cuello con deseo, salte encima suyo y el me agarro de la espalda con una mano y con la otra me acariciaba, acaricio mis muslos hasta tocar mi trasero, yo aferre mis piernas a su cintura, y caímos en su cama, el empezó a besarme de arriba abajo, yo me sentía agitada con cada uno de sus besos, mi respiración se empezaba a entrecortar, sus manos se paseaban por todo mi cuerpo y yo hacía lo mismo con las mías, suavemente metió una mano por debajo de mi musculosa y por encima del corpiño empezó a acariciar mis pechos, yo me saque la musculosa y el empezó a bajar, beso cada parte de mí, mi piel se empezó a erizar al sentir el contacto de sus labios, y de repente todo freno  
- No, ya te lo había dicho Nessie, no puedo, no creo que estés preparada - salió de la cama alejándose bastante de mi-por favor ponte tu ropa - y estiro su mano mirando para otro lado, mientras se ponía su remera  
Yo no lo podía creer, tenía que ser un chiste, esta vez me enoje, había quedado de arriba con un brasier muy sexi con encajes, transparentes, que mi tía había dejado en mi cama, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar por su nuevo rechazo, pero ahora ya sabía por que lo hacía, me levante de la cama y me pare enfrente de él y le pegué una bofetada  
- Que haces?- me dijo pasando fregándose la cara  
- Lo sé! Tú estas con otra, y no me amas, lo más seguro es que sea con Leah, las palabras de April en ese momento se habían instalado en mi cabeza, "acaso tu novio no te desea? O tienen a otra''  
- Nessie, como puedes creer que.. Yo no estoy engañándote de donde sacas eso?- se acercó por abrazarme pero me aleje  
- De dónde? Del que no quieres estar conmigo y que me confundes con Leah, es obvio tienes algo con ella, por eso la nombraste  
-Te juro que tú eres la única, no dudes nunca de eso  
- Entonces, por qué no?  
- Ya te lo dije eres, todavía muy pequeña, una niña ante mis ojos  
-Una niña- susurre- respuesta final, digo porque si soy una pequeña niña para ti será mejor que no nos veamos más, y te busques una de tu edad, o una de tu especie, eso sería mejor  
- No esteras hablando enserio, no?-Jacob me miro serio  
- Si Jacob Black, estoy hablando enserio  
De verdad estaba hablando enserio? dejaría a el amor de mi vida porque él no me quería tocar, por que me respetaba?  
- Nessie, piensa bien lo que dices, porque no habrá vuelta atrás  
- Lo mismo digo, yo te amo con todo mi ser, y me doy cuenta que tú no me amas como yo a ti- le arranque mi musculosa de su mano y me la puse busque mis zapatos, y encaré hacia la puerta, rogaba demasiado un pero de él, que no me deje salir, que me tome en sus brazos y me bese  
- Esta bien vete- me dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación  
Como se retrocedía un hecho? Yo no quería irme, pero tenía demasiado orgullo, más que él seguramente, respire profundo y lo mire lo más sería que pude, largarme a llorar en este momento no era la mejor idea  
- Perfecto- le respondí  
Había metido la pata hasta el fondo, era obvio que Jacob no me iba a detener, tenía una horrible seguridad en mi corazón que no estaba tan errada, él no me amaba, si lo hiciese no me hubiese dicho tan tranquilo vete, me dolía que no trate de detenerme, sentía como si mi corazón se estuviese desgarrando, el miedo que me invadió fue más grande que cuando eso que me perseguí iba tras mío, dio un paso y mis piernas no me respondieron y casi toco el piso, pero él me levanto en sus brazos antes de que toque el suelo, me tenía en sus brazos mirándome con ternura, yo apoye mi cabeza en su pecho y me largue a llorar, yo lo sabía era patética, caprichosa, malcriada, pero lo amaba y no entendía por qué él no le entraba en la cabeza quería ser suya, necesitaba sus besos, sus caricias más que el aire, quería quedarme siempre, a su lado  
- Nessie, creo que lo mejor es que te lleve a tu casa no lo crees?  
- No, quiero quedarme aquí, si no te molesta  
- Claro que no- me sonrió. Él se sentó en su cama, y yo quede sentada en su regazo, llorando contra su pecho, él suspiro descargando todo el aire de su pecho sobre mi cabeza.  
Jacob: Amor, no hay que apurar las cosas  
Nessie: Tal vez esto no sea tan importante para ti como para mi, pero yo quiero sentirte mío y que…  
-Todavía, no te diste cuenta, soy todo tuyo, late por ti- me dijo llevando mi mano a su pecho  
- No completamente- le respondí poniéndome roja  
- Nessie… si es por el sexo…no voy a mentirte y decir que no te deseo, sería un mentira, pero…  
-No es solo por eso… aunque venga implicado en lo que quiero, pero no entiendes, más importante para mi es sentirme tuya- me sonroje- te amo demasiado Jake, no sé cómo explicártelo, pero es una necesidad rara, tal vez sea mi parte vampira la que te desea, o mis hormonas humanas la que quieren- Jacob me miro demasiado serio  
- Nessie, mi Nessie, que are contigo – volvió a suspirar, acariciando mi rostro  
no lo pensé 2 veces y lo besé, sabía que le dije que se terminó, pero era una mentirosa, nunca lo dejaría y estaba segura que él tampoco a mi, aparte decían que la tercera era la vencida y esta era la tercera, era una idiota, tenia miedo que me rechace de nuevo, yo sabia y el sabia que yo haría esto hasta que él acepte, así que, lentamente, de nuevo bese su cuello, y le saque la remera, lo examine rápidamente no estaba enojado, solo me sonrió, y me dio un beso, para mí era suficiente señal de aprobación.  
El beso mi cuello, y con cuidado me saco la musculosa y yo me senté encima de él y con mis piernas rodeé de nuevo su cintura, él se levantó de la cama conmigo prendida a él y me apoyo en la cama, me acariciaba lentamente y empezó a bajar besándome cada parte de cuerpo, cada beso era más tierno que el otro, sentí gran placer y cosquillas cundo beso mi vientre, el me dedico una sonrisa y siguió bajando, yo otra vez respiraba entre cortado, la piel se me erizaba más y más y el calor que emanaba y su olor era lo más dulce que había sentido y respirado, sus manos con cuidado desabrochaban mi jean y me lo quito, besos mis piernas todo mi cuerpo, yo estaba sintiéndome tan llena de algo que sabía que solo él podría darme y volvió a subir, lentamente y me beso, sus besos eran húmedos, cálidos, yo sabía que tenía fuerza como él, así que ahora el que estaba tumbado en la cama era el, el me tomo de la cintura y bajo hasta mis muslos, lentamente empecé a besarle el cuello y fui bajando hasta su pantalón e hice lo mismo que el conmigo y se lo saque, pude notar que estaba agitado, volví a subir besando cada parte de su cuerpo que era solo mío, él se sentó en la cama con migo encima de él y sus manos que estaba en mis muslos subieron hasta mi espalda y desabrocho mi corpiño, yo me quede dura de vergüenza, por cómo me miraba y me puse roja,  
- Eres demasiado prefecta, no merezco tanto, te amo Nessie  
Sus manos que estaban en mi espalda pasaron a mis pechos, los apretó con cuidado y beso uno yo largue un gemido, y clave mis manos en su espalda, no sé cómo, pero de nuevo estaba encima mío, y me beso con pasión y desenfreno, su respiración era cada vez más entrecortada, su aliento me llegaba hasta el alma, devoro de nuevo mi boca, mi cuello y cada parte de mí, sus manos estaba en todas partes, nos despojamos de la poca ropa que teníamos, lo único que salían de nosotros eran gemidos y susurros de amor, sentir su cuerpo caliente, sobre el mío tener ese contacto de piel con piel, erizaba su cuerpo y el mío, era deliciosa la sensación, el empezó a besarme suavemente, cada beso era más tierno que el otro yo tenía mis manos aferradas a su espalda y lo sentí, sentí como él entraba en mí y gemí más fuerte, el entro delicadamente, y con una mano corría los mechones de mi cara, y me besaba, una lagrima cayó de mi rostro, por la felicidad que inundo todo mi cuerpo, mis manos recorrían su espalda y sus hombros, mis uñas se enterraban en su espalda, el besaba mi cuello, el gemía yo gemía, en esa pieza solo reinaba el placer y el amor, con cada sonido que provenía de él, yo sentía más y más placer, el empezó a acelerar su ritmo, éramos uno solo, yo empecé a moverme en forma sincronizada con él, sentí un calor inmenso salir de mi y de él también, me sentía en otro mundo uno que era solo de los dos, estaba experimentando el placer más grande de mi vida y el también, terminamos al mismo, yo está agotada y extasiada, él se recostó al lado mío y yo lo abrase con fuerza lo sentía, lo sabía era mío solo mío, y me recosté sobre su pecho  
- Te amo Renesmee ahora y por el resto de mi vida, ahora sé que nunca podré estar sin ti  
Yo como tonta llore, como siempre, creo que ya era habitual en mí  
-Perdón, por todo lo que te dije, me comporté como una tonta, en realidad me ibas a dejar ir?- le pregunte mirándolo a los ojos  
- Shh, eso ya paso, y no, no te dejaría ir, pero por un momento no supe dónde estaba, y por un instante pensé que no me querías y que te era fácil dejarme  
- Nunca, podría dejarte aunque dije que lo haría, quería que me pidas que me quede y no me vaya, te amo mucho– dije con mi cara sobre su pecho, secándome las lagrimas, el me levanto la cara y me dio un beso.  
Pasado el agotamiento con el habíamos quedado, lo volvimos a hacer, me quede recostada a su lado y el me abrazo y nos quedamos dormidos. Mi vida era perfecta, mi amiga sabía sobre mí, y no le interesaba lo que era y Jake, mi Jake y yo éramos ahora una sola persona. Todo en mi vida había cambiado y no había nada que pudiese arrebatarme tal felicidad


	22. 21- De vuelta a Italia

Fred Pov

Volví a Italia, necesitaba hablar con mi amiga Jane, uno de esos malditos me había mordido, por suerte pude escapar de ahí, ya han pasado 3 días y nada de noticias sobre ella, fui todos los días al bar donde yo la había visto, por que no le había pedido una dirección donde localizarla? me estaba por resignar y la vi entrar, era un ángel, la mujer mas bella del universo, pero no era mi Bree, se sentó como siempre enfrente mío  
- Dime, Leo, que es lo que pasa?- Jane se cruzo de brazos, cierto que le había mentido con mi identidad  
- No creo que pueda vencerlos yo solo, son muchos- suspire  
- Pero mataste a esa Renesmee- me dijo apretando los dientes  
- Renesmee? Como la conoces  
- Y-yo, la conozco, por nombre pero si quisiese vengarme de ellos, lo haría matándola a ella supongo- me respondió más relajada  
- No contesta mi pregunta, de donde la conoces?- le pregunte poniéndome serio  
- Te dije por su nombre, es conocida sabes, no hay muchas como ella, es una humana-vampiro, una de las cosas mas raras del mundo, maldito fenómeno, es hija de uno de los vampiros con una humana antes de convertirse, es el punto débil de esa familia, según lo que se, mátala y los debilitaras, atácalos uno a la vez, empieza por ella  
- Le di un pequeño susto, y luego me presente como el novio de la amiga, para mostrarme enfrente de ella, se dio cuanta lo que era y llamo a su amigo que es como ella, y se las llevo, todo por que tenia miedo, se le notaba, no quería que ataque a una de sus amigas- reí  
- Son tan entupidos, piensan que los humanos son amigos, y no nuestra comida- me sonrió  
- Después quise matar a uno de esos metamorfos, y no me di cuenta que no estaba solo, por poco lo mato pero el otro me ataco y tuve que huir de ahí  
- Entonces no has hecho nada en todos estas meses- me grito, y volvió a tranquilizarse  
- Hice todo lo que pude, vale, hasta donde pude- le respondí  
- OK, pero es poco, como vengaras así a tú amiga eh?, seria mejor que les mandes una carta anónima, amenazadora, no crees?  
- Les di miedo, por lo menos a esa rareza con nombre difícil, Renes… no se cuanto  
- Lo único que conseguirás, es que la protejan más y que esos lobos custodien la zona como nunca, eres tan entupido- me dijo en un mal tono  
- No me provoques- gruñí y la tome del brazo  
- Por favor tu piensas que me puedes, vencer- ella me mostro una sonrisa fría-DOLOR- susurro  
No entendí por qué lo dijo y en ese momento estaba en el piso revolcándome, sentía que me iba a morir, nunca antes había sentido nada igual, la gente del bar me miro sobresaltada y ese dolor paso, ella se agacho al lado mío  
-Que me hiciste maldita zorra- le grite y un hombre se acercó a mí  
- Non ti preoccupare, il mio amico soffre di un terribile mal di testa  
- Que dijiste perra, me quisiste, matar- chille  
-Diego, donde estén tus modales? Levántate y salgamos, de aquí  
- Esta bien, pero por que me hiciste, eso- pregunte  
- Por que tu juegas a vengarte, te puedo jurar que tu amiga sufrió mucho mas que esto, y tu no haces nada para vengarla- suspiro  
- Tienes razón, pero ayúdame, a eso vine, por tu ayuda- le pedi  
- Ok, pero tendrás que hacer todo lo que te diga  
- Lo are todo y sin vacilar  
- Esa respuesta quería, dime seguro la seguiste toda la semana?, como se comporta- me pregunto intrigada  
- Tiene un novio metamorfos, un amigo como ella y una amiga humana…  
- Por tu cara, esa chica es todo un manjar  
- Te aseguro lo es, no me pude acercar mas a su amiga, él vampihumano, no se le despega, es su guardaespaldas, la sigue a sol y a sombras  
- Perfecto, ella es la debilidad de Renesmee, y la mas frágil por eso tiene guardia, tendrás que empezar por matar a su amiga y al chico vampiro ese, para que sufran un poco, luego a su novio o primero a ella, matar a su novio la destrozaría, no solo a ella, sino a toda la familia, es otra cosa que averigüe el lobo con el que ella sale es intimo amigo de la vampira de la madre, es familia los dejaría mal, si empieza por ese lobo, no, ve por el vampiro y la humana los lobos son muchos, te destrozarían en el acto, mata a sus amigos  
- Ok, entonces matare al que se me plazca primero, pero esta entre ellos tres  
- Amo tu respuesta, eres genial, aprendes rápido  
-Sí eso es lo que dices  
- Te ves mal…- acaricio mi rostro y me aleje  
-Hace bastante no me alimento  
- Como vas a vencerlos, si no estas bien alimentado, ven vamos a buscar algunas victimas- me tomo la mano y río  
- Estas, loca Jane, pero me caes bien- hace mucho no tenia con quien charlar así que la compañía de ella no me caía nada mal  
- Tu a mi también me caes bien Leo, pero déjate de mariconadas y vamos, se donde podremos encontrar nuestra comida- y nos dirigimos hacia una casa precaria, entramos y había una chica de no menos de 20 años dormida en un sofá con la televisión prendida, durmiendo, me hacia acordar a esa chica Sophia así que la elegí como mi presa, la mate lentamente, imaginando que era ella, tenia su sangre limpia, Jane entro a una habitación y se escucho un grito seco un disparo y un silencio sepulcral, deje a la chica a medio matar en el sillón e ingrese a la habitación, Jane estaba terminado de matar al hombre la mujer tenia un tiro en la frente, ella deposito el cadáver en el piso cuando lo dejo prácticamente seco  
- Una pena él me quiso disparar a mi, pero le dio a su esposa cuando la pare enfrente de él, obviamente pena es que no la haya podido probar se veía deliciosa, terminaste con la tuya- yo no podía creer la frialdad que tenia para matar, no lo pensaba 5 minutos  
- No, no termine  
- No terminaste de verdad es una pena – repitió, levanto el arma del piso y se dirigió al comedor, la chica estaba como en shock todo su cuerpo temblaba, ella dejo el arma en el piso, se acercó a la chica y le arranco la cabeza- nunca dejes a alguien mordido ok, es peligroso, podría convertirse- me regaño  
-No lo sabía- susurre  
-Ahora si, busquemos a otras personas- sonrió  
- Ya me llene, no quiero matar, digo alimentarme más  
- No mientas, sigues teniendo los ojos oscuros de hambre, de sed, vamos te prometo que estas personas, no serán como ellos, si es lo que te preocupa  
- No, no es eso, es eso solo que- suspire  
- Solo que, que?- ella me observo seria  
- Nada, vayamos a buscar más alimento  
- Últimamente tus respuestas son las que esperaba-  
No me mintió, atacamos a dos vagabundo, era una sabor asqueroso, su sangre tenia el gusto del alcohol y las drogas en ella, pero lo deje seco ahora si estaba lleno  
- Es tiempo- Jane miro al horizonte  
- Tiempo de que?  
- De que partas a Forks, tienes trabajo que hacer- sonrió  
- Si, tienes razón – ella con ambas manos agarro mi rostro  
- Mata a su amiga humana, a su amigo vampiro y si puedes a su novio, y por favor vuelve con vida, tenemos que pensar la segunda parte del plan- y me dio un fuerte abrazo, de verdad ella era mi amiga y me quería ayudar, ya no lo dudaba y partí para Forks, para llevar a cabo esta parte del Plan. Ellos lo iban a pagar


	23. 22-Mi amor eterno

Nessie

Me desperté, eran pasadas las 5 de la madrugada, seguramente al llegar a casa papa me mataría, pero mire a mi costado y ahí estaba mi Jake dormido tan pacíficamente, no me importaría que maten ni mil veces nunca me arrepentiría de lo que había pasado entre nosotros dos, acaricie con cuidado su pelo, lo amaba demasiado, Jacob se estiro y abrió sus hermosos, esos ojos que derretían toda mi alma

- Hola, amor- me dio un tierno beso - Que hora es?

- Temprano, sigue durmiendo- le respondí y casi salto de la cama al ver la hora

- Edward me va a matar, mejor dicho Bella me matara y tienen razón si lo hacen, vamos que te llevo- me dijo buscando su ropa en el suelo

- No, vuelve a la cama – le sonreí, estire mi mano y el la agarro

- Nessie, no entiendes..

- Si, entiendo- le interrumpí

- Nos matará igual, si llegamos ahora o dentro de unas horas, así que por favor, vuelve aquí conmigo- suplique y Jacob volvió a la cama

- Tú haces conmigo lo que quieres a tu antojo- me sonrio

- Hablando de antojos

-Renesmee, creo que eres insaciable- empezó a besar besando mi cuello y empecé a reírme

- Yo hablo de comida Jacob, tengo hambre, me siento muy cansada- me miro sonrojado

- Ness, emm yo lo siento, pensé que tú…

- Jacob te has puesto rojo- le dije tiernamente

- Ahora que lo pienso tengo mas antojo de ti- y le di un beso en el cuello, el me sonrío y volvió a devorar, mi boca y cuello, sus manos fueron bajando hasta los botones de una camisa que él me había prestado para que use para dormir, y los empezó a desabrochar lentamente, otra vez mi respiración se entrecortaba, sentir sus manos sus dedos, era estar en las nubes, de mi boca salían pequeños gemidos, no queríamos hacer mucho ruido, ahora seguro Billy estaba, en la casa. Mis dedos se enredaban es su pelo, y bajaban por su espalda hasta donde mis manos abarcaban, termino de quitarme la camisa y recorrió con su boca, su lengua cada parte de mi cuero, de ves en cuando mordía algunas partes con delicadeza, cosa que hizo que largue un gran gemido, volvió a mi cuello y yo tire su cara hacia mis labios, sentí como el entraba en mi, clave mis uñas en su espalda, hombros y brazos. Estábamos sincronizados, éramos uno solo, cada leve gemido él que largaba, y sus embestidas, me hacia sentir mas y mas extasiada, amaba lo que él me hacia sentir, estas nuevas sensaciones, me hacían sentir plena, llena, mujer y solo suya, terminamos juntos y llegamos a eso que yo llamaría por siempre mi cielo personal, termine más cansada que la vez anterior, sentía que podría hasta desmayarme, esto sería normal?

- Nessie, estas bien?- me sonrio

- Solo me siento cansada, quiero dormir un poco

- Tienes, tus ojos muy oscuros, como cuando fue la última vez que cazaste?

- No recuerdo, Jake, más de dos semanas creo, con todo esto que esta pasando, ese tal Fred que no sabemos quien es, él no saber de ti por una semana, me han quitado el apetito por completo

- Tú sabes que no puedes estar sin alimentarte, no sabemos qué puede pasarte si te enfermas o algo, que es lo que te pasa?

- Te dije que tenía hambre y estaba cansada

- OK, muérdeme- me miro serio y yo reí

- Jake, te has vuelto loco!

- Nessie, nuca vi ese semblante tuyo, estas muy pálida, así que hazlo

- NO- le dije poniéndome seria

- Por que no, cuando tu eras pequeña me mordías jugando y nunca me paso nada.

- Tu mismo lo dijiste, cuando era pequeña, no sabemos si yo con una mordida no podría matarte, y si no puedo detenerme? No Jake, vamos al bosque yo cazaré

- OK, ponte de pie- me dijo serio

- Esta bien- cuando me levante de la cama, sentí que me caería si el no me agarraba

- Ves, no tienes fuerza ni para pararte y quieres salir a cazar?

-: Jake, nunca podría, nunca me alimente de un humano- negué con la cabeza

- No hay problema, yo no soy humano, no completamente- sonrio

- Solo me alimento de animales

- Entonces me convertiré, solo para que te alimentes

- Eres, terco, te dije que no

- No tanto como tu- sonrio

- No puedo, no quiero

- Porque?

- Podría gustarme mucho la sangre humana y si empiezo a lastimar a la gente y si no puedo controlas ese instinto

- Nunca lo harías, vamos Nessie, debo de ser el primer licántropo que le pide a un vampiro que lo muerda, no tengo miedo

- Prométeme, que si te lastimo o algo me empujas, golpeas o algo ok- le dije sería

- Nessie, nunca podría golpearte

- Prométemelo

- OK, te lo prometo – me senté sobre sus piernas y lentamente me acerque a su yugular y apoye mi boca

- No puedo, quiero pero no puedo, no sería mejor que me traigas algo tú de afuera?

- Quieres un oso u otra cosa?

- Algo ma pequeñito, Jake, no conejos son muy lindos pero si un mapache, varios 5 o 6, o algo por el estilo

- Nessie, lo decía en broma

- Pues, yo no

- Nessie, no puedo creer que te este rogando que me muerdas, yo prometo frenarte si siento que me lastimas

- Esta bien, pero no dejes que te lastime –me dedico una sonrisa, lentamente acerque mi boca a su cuello y el largo un suspiro, puse un beso en el lugar donde iba a morder y su piel se erizo, clave lentamente mis dientes, y cerré mi mandíbula tratando de no lastimarlo, rompiendo lentamente su piel y trague, era el sabor más exquisito del mundo, llené mis labios de aquel dulce néctar, cálido, lo más delicioso que jamás había probado.  
Aferre una de mis manos fuertes a su cabeza, y el puso su manos en mi cintura, mi mente se había nublado al probar esa sangre, que sentía como llamaba más y más a mi cuerpo, en sólo segundos se había convertido en mi delirio, no era yo, el latir de su corazón, me desesperó mas, pensaba que no me podría detener, sentía como algo forcejeaba y una voz a lo lejos, que me empujo con todas sus fuerzas lejos de él, y cuando lo vi era mi Jake, mirándome sorprendido, no podía creer como me había dejado llevar, como no me detuve, acaso quería matarlo? Y las mis lagrimas brotaron

-Nessie, mira no me has hecho ningún daño- sonrio

- Jake, casi te dreno y tu me dices que no te he lastimado, nunca me perdonare esto, es mejor que yo…

- No Nessie, no dejare que te vayas así- me dio un gran abrazo, como podía abrazarme, cuando yo quise dejarlo seco?

- No me abraces, no lo ves casi te- y mi voz se quebró de nuevo

- Nunca me hubieses matado

- Si tu no me empujabas si lo hubiese hecho, deseaba tu sangre más que a nada, no te merezco, seria mejor que nosotros…

- No, ahora somos uno solo y lo seremos eternamente, aparte antes de perderte preferiría que me mates de una vez, por que es lo que sentiría si tu haces eso ahora- y me volvió a abrazar, yo sabia que no merecía tanto cariño, y amor después de lo que le hice, como estaríamos juntos ahora, si lo que mas deseaba era su sangre?


	24. 23- miedo a perderte

Nessie Pov

Jacob insistió en llevarme a casa, yo no quería después de lo que le hice, aparte sabia que papá querria matarlo en estos momentos, me sentía de lo peor

-Renesmee tranquila, todo estará bien- me sonrio

-Como te sientes?- le pregunte intraquila

-De maravillas, a tu lado siempre me siento asi

-Esta bien- le dije sin creerle

Yo había arruinado nuestra felicidad tratando de comérmelo, si se dieran premios a la peor novia yo seguro los ganaría todos, el me dio la mano y me dedico una sonrisa, lo notaba raro, cansado y un poco pálido

Llegamos a casa había un gran silencio, papa estaba solo en la puerta, Jacob me miro serio y bajo del auto

-Quedate aquí, ire a hablar con tú padre- me miro serio,como si eso fuese a pasar, me baje del coche junto con él y le di mi mano, papa nos miro, mejor dicho lo miro mal

- Renesmee, entra ya a la casa!- me exigio

- Papá yo…

- Nessie, hazle caso y entra- Jacob me sonrio y lo miro a Edward de forma seria

- No, no te dejare solo, Jake no puedo…

- Que entres!, no te lo estoy pidiendo te lo estoy ordenando- papá se veía más que furioso, jamas lo había visto así

En la puerta se vio que asomaba la tía Alice, con cara de nerviosismo, y mamá que miraba a papa con preocupación, me quede en la puerta, y vi que adentro Rosalie estaba parada y me miro de arriba a bajo, cosa que ni me dolió, Emmett también estaba parado afuera, preparado para ayudar si pasaba a peores, no veía a Jasper, maldita sea donde estaba para tranquilizar a todos

- Se fue de caza yo lo iba a alcanzar, pero ustedes llegaron, tu sabes que no puedo ver lo que pasa con los lobos, ni contigo, si lo sabia le hubiese vistoe le habría dicho que se quede- mire más y tampoco lo encontraba

- Y el abuelo?- les pregunte nerviosa

- También salio a cazar con Esme, antes de que tu te vayas

- Espero lleguen antes de que pase algo

- Descuida Renesmee, no voy a dejar que tú padre lo lastime

- Yo tampoco mamá, si tengo que dar mi vida por él lo are, no quiero que pelees con papa por esto, así que yo soy la que no lo dejará hacerle daño

- Tu maldito perro!- le grito papá

- Edward, tienes toda la razón para estar enojado, no diré nada a lo que me digas y aceptaré lo que venga- Jacob suspiro y lo miro serio

- Y podrías, decir algo? ella es solo una niña y tu que no eres digno de ella, te aprovechaste de eso, de su inocencia, jamas debí dejar que te le acerque, debería matarte!

- Tienes razón en todo lo que dices

Él movimiento de papá fue tan rápido, que vi el golpe cuando ya era tarde, él lanzo a Jacob bastante lejos y Jacob no había hecho nada como para esquivar ese golpe y defenderse

-No- grite y corri apresuradamente, fui la primero que reacciono llegue antes que los demás hasta que papá, algo que creí casi imposible y me tire delante de Jake, protegiéndolo con mi cuerpo, del segundo golpe que se ví que venia

-Acaso no te dije que te quedes adentro- me dijo demasiado furioso

-Acaso crees que te permitiré que lo mates? No vuelvas a intentar tocarlo, antes tendrás que matarme

- No lo voy a matar, solo le daré su merecido, por aprovecharse, de una niña, de mi niña- me respondio

Papá ma agarro del brazo para apartarme y yo me puse en posición de ataque, no podía creer lo que estaba haciendo, sentí un nudo en mi garganta, pero no podía permitirle que lo vuelva a golpear, llegaron todos, y me vieron sorprendidios, seguramente por verme en esa posición efendiendo a Jacob de mi padre, papá con una expresión de dolor que jamás había visto, en ese momento lo vi llegando a donde estábamos nosotros

- Que esta pasando aquí?- el abuelo nos miraba pero ninguno respondía y yo no cambiaba mi posición

- Es que…-Alice no sabía que responder

- Se acosto con ese perro- Rosalie me miro con asco y odio ¿en que momento había llegado que ni la vi?

- Edward, esta es la forma de arreglar las cosas?- el abuelo lo miro con calma, mi papa no se movía me miraba fijamente

Me di vuelta y lo mire, sentí una punzada en mi pecho, no me había dado cuenta, que mi Jake, no se movía y apenas respiraba,

-Jacob?- dije llorando, tenia miedo de perderlo…


	25. 24- Responsable de mis actos

Nessie

No podía despegarme de él, escuchaba las voces, Jacob daba exhalaciones e inhalaciones cortas pero rápidas, estaba frío él siempre era tan cálido y ahora… sentí que un brazo trataba de jalarme, de alejarme de él, cuando me di cuenta no era solo un brazo, eran mama, Emmet y Alice que trataban de despegarme de Jake para que Carlisle lo pueda revisar bien, yo solo lloraba y mi papa me pedía, perdón, yo sabia en el fondo de mi corazón, que si Jake moría jamás lo perdonaría y moriría después de él, por que sin Jake, no tendría por que vivir

-No lo entiendo, pareciera estar teniendo algún tipo de shock hipovolémico, pero esto no puede ser- él abuelo dijo de forma sería

- Que significa eso abuelo, por favor sálvalo?- le rogue

- Emmet, ve a la push, Alice acompáñalo y dile a todos que vengan lo mas rápido que sea posible, que Jacob los nesecita

- No entiendo, que esta pasando

- Nessie, se ve claramente que perdió mucha sangre y su corazón es incapaz de bombear suficiente sangre al cuerpo, no se ni siquiera como pudo venir hasta casa y estar de pie 5 segundos, hay que llevarlo a la casa, para ver si no tiene una hemorragia interna que lo causa

Si Jacob moría yo era la única culpable, papá no yo y mi maldita forma de ser

-Es mi culpa, solo mi culpa- solloce

- Que estas diciendo hija? Tú no tuviste la culpa- sonrio

- Si fui yo, yo lo mordí y me alimente de él, por favor abuelo, sálvalo- le volvi a pedir y vi todo borroso

***  
Me desperté y afuera ya estaba anocheciendo, sentía voces abajo, a la mayoría las conocía, era la manada, sali de mi habitación y alguien agarro mi brazo

- No te recomendaría bajar todavía, Nessie, el clima bajo esta muy tenso, no se que pasara si te ven- tía Alice me advirtio

- Como esta él?- sentía mi corazón triste por todo esto, seguramente había metido en un aprieto a la familia

-Mejor, todavía no despertó, se encuentra en aquel cuarto, ahora le están haciendo otra transfusión de sangre pero yo que tu…- no termine de oír lo que decía necesitaba ver Jacob y cuando entre estaba ella sentada junto a él, tocando su pelo de forma delicada

- Que estas haciendo, deja de tocarlo- chille en coz baja y Leah me miro con sonrisa triunfal

- Acaso viniste a terminar tu trabajo y dejarlo seco?, por que no nos haces un favor y te pierdes, el estaría mucho mejor sin ti, y lo sabes- susurro de mala forma

- Tú, no eres quien para decirme eso- empecé a llorar

- Tienes remordimientos por lo que hiciste, esta bien si te sientes mal, si el muere o queda mal será solo tu culpa

- Yo nunca lo lastimaría, yo lo amo, él y yo…

- Se pegaron una revolcada, se nota, el tiene ese hedor tuyo en toda su piel - Leah hizo una arcada- todos sabíamos que eso pasaría si tu te la pasabas de ofrecida, yo leí sus pensamiento, eres tan vulgar- sentía que una angustia me invadió y llore peor

- Eres muy mala Leah

- Huy Nessie perdón, te abrazaría, pero sabes estoy dándole vida a Jake con mi sangre, por que no te vas a fastidiar a otro con tu lastima

- Que te hice para que me odies así?- la mire fijo pero ella solo revoleo los ojos

- Casi matas al hombre que amo, te parece poco?

- Que?- no podía Salir de mi asombro, ella enamorada de mi Jacob?

- Si, estoy segura que me imprime de Jake- sonrio

- No puedes, el esta imprimado de mi, yo lo amo, él es mío, solo mío.

- Por dios, él no te ama, solo te pareces a tu madre y eso le atrae, no te das cuenta? Despierta niña, el no te ama, no eres mujer para él, el es un líder nato y necesita a alguien como yo a su lado.

Salí corriendo de la habitación, no podía estar un segundo más en el mismo cuarto que ella, clavándome puñalada tras puñaladas yo sabía que lo que me decía era verdad, y eso era lo que más me mataba, él no podía estar con un monstruo como yo.  
Me topé con Sam de camino a mi cuart, él me miro serio, al lado de él estaba papá y él abuelo, él sigui de largo y entro a la habitación donde estaba Jacob

- Creo que tu y yo deberíamos hablar de lo que paso no crees?- Sam me segía mirando sin cambiar el semblante

Yo solo asentí y lo mire

- Yo también quiero presenciar la charla-Leah sonrio

-Hey Nessie- Seth me dio un abrazo y entro a la habitacón a la que había entrado el abuelo

- No, será solo entre Renesmee y yo… y solo si ella quiere estará presente Edward

- No hace falta que este mi papá, yo se que hice mal, y tengo que hacerme responsable de mis actos, aquella es mi pieza podremos hablar tranquilos

-Renesmee déjame que este contigo- me dijo papá no pude mirarlo a los ojos todavía me sentía mal por la actitud que tuve con él

- Esta bien papá, pero no puedes interferir- le indique  
Los tres entramos a mi habitación y nos quedamos en silencio, Sam avanzo un paso hacia mi y respiro profundo

- Y bien?- me dijo serio

- Yo soy la culpable si tienen que matarme, esta bien solo quiero despedirme de Jacob, y pedirte que el tratado con mi familia siga en pie

- Que, de que hablas?- Sam río y volvió a ponerse serio

- No me van a matar por lo que hice a Jake?

-No, el no va a morirse, Carlisle dijo que esta fuera de peligro, solo faltaba que Leah y Seth le den su sangre para que se reponga mas rápido,

- De verdad?

- De verdad- me dedico una sonrisa y volvió a ponerse serio- Pero necesito saber por que lo hiciste

- Yo..- y vi como mi papa me miraba

-Renesmee lamentablemente he visto todo, soñabas fuerte cuando estabas inconciente, me fui lejos, pero después hablaremos de eso- papá me dijo serio

Me quería morir, mi papa vio todo lo que hice con Jake, me puse de un color rojo vivo

- Esta bien, yo estuve con Jacob, no se en que momento me empecé a sentir mal y el me dijo que bebiera de el, por que no podría lastimarlo jamás, creo que se equivoco- me volvi a poner más triste de lo que estaba

- Entonces, el te permitió, que te alimentes de él- Sam me miraba confundido

- Si, pero no lo veas como una traición hacia ustedes, yo de verdad me sentía my mal, no podía ni levantarme de la cama había terminado… es decir yo, digo estaba cansada

- No lo veo como una traición, yo solo quería corroborar, que tu no lo atacaste para matarlo, eso era todo

- Espera, Leah me dijo que ella esta imprimada de Jacob, eso puede ser cierto?

- No, eso no es verdad, Jacob esta imprimado de ti, es imposible que ella se imprime de él, si eso te preocupa,

- Muchas gracias Sam- le sonreí

Los tres bajamos a la sala, y ahí esta Billy,

-Perdón- llore y me agache a su lado

- No, te pongas así, hija mía, mi hijo es fuerte, ya esta mejor, yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, no hiciste nada intencionalmente

- Nosotros ya nos retiramos, si nos necesitan llámennos y vendremos-Sam nos indico

- Podrías llevarme hasta mi casa?- pregunto Billy

- No preferiría quedarse,? le pondremos un cuarto al lado de Jake-Esme sonrio

- No prefiero ir a casa, muchas gracia igual

- Yo me quedo para cuidarlo-Leah me miro y sonrio

- No, aquí esta el doctor, su novia y Seth me lo pidió arriba así que el se queda

-Pero yo…-Leah lo miro mal

- He dicho que no y es una orden

Cuando salieron todos, corrí hacia la pieza, en donde el se encontraba y me largue a llorar sobre él, acariciando su rostro y el abrió sus ojos


	26. 25- Juntos

Nessie

-Hola- Jacob tenía los ojos entrecerrados

-Shh descansa, estas débil, cuando estés mejor hablaremos- le dije sonriéndole con tristeza

-No llores

-Perdón- susurre y le di un beso en la frente

-Yo estoy mejor, me recupero rápido- sonrió

-Veo que el paciente despertó- sonrió el abuelo entrando

-Que me paso?- le pregunto Jacob

-Pues perdiste sangre, pero te hicimos una transfusión directa con los de la reserva y pues te puse suero y algunas otras cosas para que tu organismo estaba necesitado

-Respirador

-Pues solo lo necesitaste la primera hora, no queríamos que estés gastando energía que te era vital

-De vuelta perdón- le dije tomando su mano

-Tu me habías dicho que no y yo te lo pedí demasiado nada de esto es tu culpa amor, no te empieces a atormentar por esto

-Te tengo buenas y malas noticias- él abuelo le dijo

-Que pasa?- Jacob se puso serio

-La mala es que te tengo que tener en observación por unos días y no podrás irte- le dijo seriamente

-Esta bien, y la buena?

-Te tendré una semana en observación aquí, en la casa, ahora los dejo solo

-Oh gracias- sonrió Jacob

-Tratare de que estés como y te sientas como en tú casa, descansaras todo lo que el abuelo diga y te cuidare hasta que estés como antes- le dije seriamente

***

La semana con Jacob en mi casa era de una extrema felicidad, la abuela Esme le hacía sopas y comidas ricas en hierro y todo lo que el abuelo le mandaba por la anemia que le había quedado, aun me seguía sintiendo culpable aunque Jacob decía que ya estaba en el pasado, con papá las cosas no estaban bien, él seguía dolido por mi causa, creo que nunca podría perdonar que lelo haya tratado así, por las dudas yo lo evitaba todo lo que podía, me da vergüenza el modo en el que actúe y tenía miedo que el ya no me quiera como antes, aparte odiaba que este en la habitación con Jacob todo el tiempo, yo lo trataba como a un bebé le daba de comer y lo ayudaba a cambiarse, no hacía nada solo, aunque siempre aparecía alguien cuando nos besábamos, lo cuidaba pero no me dejaban sola con él ni por un momento, lo tenía cerca pero un poco lejos al mismo tiempo, hoy ya era el último día que se quedaba en casa así que lo iba a mimar hasta donde me dejen,

- Renesmee de verdad puedo comer solo, estos es demasiado infantil- rio

- Yo sé que tú puedes, pero a mí me gusta cuidarte, y hacerte mimos, así que menos habladuría y come- reí

-Este bien- me sonrió

- Me encantaría que te quedes por más tiempo, te voy a extrañar mucho me acostumbre a tenerte en casa- suspire

- Y yo a ti te amo mucho, dime algo ya hablaste con Edward?

- No puedo, siento que no lo se…tengo miedo de su reacción

- Miedo de que amor?

- Que ya no me quiera, me comporte mal con él, contigo, no merecía tu perdón y no merezco el de él

- Por favor Nessie, primero él nunca te dejara de querer eres lo que mas ama junto con tu madre, como alguien no podría amarte, eres un poco atolondrada, pero eres puro amor y dulzura- me dio un beso, como extrañaba sus besos y caricias y por sobre todo intimidad…

- Hey tu firulais, aleja tus manos, creo que están muy cerca, distancia, distancia por favor, si Edward los ve a ti te manda para el otro lado- Emmett río

- Perdón, es que…-Jacob miro hacía afuera ya se había acostumbrado a que alguien entre cuando me besaba

- No te preocupes, estas en familia, menuda enfermera tienes no? No te deja solo ni por 5 minutos, pero yo te diría que te controles, es mi niña pequeña y siempre lo va a ser

- Y la tía Rosalie?- le pregunte

- No te preocupes, ya se le pasara el enojo, es que no entiende cómo te gusta este saco de pulgas, sin ofender, Jacob te das cuenta si tu sales con mi pequeña Renesmee tu pasarías a ser mi que sobrino? Eso sí es loco no lo creen un perro de sobrino

-Un tío vampiro, no lo creo- Jacob se río y cruzo de brazos

- Nunca dije que me dijeras tío, solo me lo puede decir Nessie, solo es loco, yo nunca te diría sobrino podrían arrancarme la lengua, pero tal vez en secreto si te lo diré

- OK, no crees que sería lindo, que dejes un rato solo con mi novia, tío

- Me caes bien Jacob, nunca pensé que lo diría, pero bienvenido a la familia, esperaba que Nessie te deje o algo por el estilo, pero después de lo que ustedes hicieron imagino que hasta se casaran no?

-Si- dijo Jacob

- No- respondí al mismo tiempo que él

- Que?- Jacob me miro asombrado

- Creo que me metí en donde no debía, creo que me si los dejare solos – nos dijo y salió

- Tú no te quieres casar conmigo?

- Si quiero. Pero todavía no

- Entonces cuando?

- No lo se dentro de un tiempo, Jake te amo pero casarnos? Yo no tengo apuros, podemos esperar- sonreí

- Esperar que?

- No lo se, primero quiero terminar los estudios no falta mucho, y después no lo se

- No lo sabes, que cosa no sabes, si quieres quedarte conmigo?

- Quiero estar contigo para toda la eternidad, después de graduarme lo hablaremos, pero por el momento quiero una vida normal

- OK, pero tenemos que casarnos en algún momento y formar nuestra familia, no crees?

- Si, en algún momento- le sonreí y me dio un beso

-Ya te tienes que ir no?- me pregunto

-Ya es tarde y seguro empezaras a ver un desfile de vampiros pasar por aquí para asegurarse de que nosotros solo estemos charlando, nada de besos ni abrazos

-Algo frustrante- rio

-Duerme bien- le dije y lo di un beso

-Tu también- me respondió

Me fui a la habitación que tenía aquí en la casa de los abuelos y me puse un pijama y me acosté. Las horas se pasaban y yo no podía dormir era el ultimo día que Jacob estaría aquí, él estaba tan cerca, pero tan lejos en algún sentido, no lo pensé dos veces y me levante de la cama para ir al cuarto donde él estaba

- Se te perdió algo muchachita?- papá estaba parado en la puerta de mi habitación

- Yo solo…

- Pero que remedio no? Creo que ya no eres mi niñita, esa que corría cuando yo volvía y moría por uno de mis abrazos, pensé que tenía una leve competencia por tu cariño pero veo que ya te perdí

- Papá, yo siempre moriré por tus abrazos, y seré tu niña pequeña para siempre, perdóname lo del otro día, nunca hubiese querido…

- Se que me sobresalte un poco, perdóname tú a mi, es solo que le tengo celos a ese perro, te esta arrebatando de mi lado- lo abracé

- Papá el amor que les tengo es distinto, nunca podría amar tanto a alguien como te amo ti

- Lo sé, hija, pero tu madre y tu son mi vida, las amo más que a nada, pero veo que ya lo elegiste, y lo amas me costara entenderlo, ahora no te molesto más, aunque no lo creas, el esta despierto pensando en pasar por tu cuarto, si escucha algo que no me parece, sabes lo que pasara

- Papá nunca haría… jamás… solo quiero dormir cerca de él- me puse demasiado roja

-No hace falta que expliques, duerme bien, mañana debes volver al instituto, no vas desde que él esta aquí

- Esta bien, mañana vuelvo a ir, hasta más tarde, te amo – le sonreí

- Hasta más tarde, mi pequeña- él se fue y yo entre contenta a la pieza donde estaba Jake

-Tenías razón papá no estaba enojado

-Te van a regañar Renesmee no deberías de venir aquí

-Pues papá no se interpuso

-Veo que te arreglaste con tu padre, no era tan grave, hablar con él

- Tenías razón- le respondí metiéndome bajo las sabanas- actué de forma mala con él pero él me perdono

- No eres mala, ya te lo dije, tu no tienes maldad eres el ser más bueno de él universo un ángel, que llego a mi vida

- Eres tan dulce no merezco tanto-

-Amor tu mereces todo y más te amo

- Y yo a ti- lo abrace y me quede durmiendo a su lado.


	27. 26-Problemas

Nessie Pov

Me desperté temprano tenia que prepárame para volver al instituto, Jacob ya se había ido extrañaba a Billy  
Tío Emmet me llevaría hoy a la escuela, se camuflo bajo anteojos negros y una gorra de baseball pensaba que así tal vez se veía más grande, cosa que para mi era todo lo contrario, se veía muy lindo, cuando estábamos llegando nos cruzamos con un hombre no tenia más de 28 años, media aproximadamente 1,80 era musculoso de ojos cafés , tez blanca y pelo oscuro

-Disculpen, estoy buscando el hospital de Forks, soy el nuevo medico, me llamo Ray Brenner

- Y el doctor Lewis?- Emmett lo inspecciono de arriba a bajo

- Falleció hace unos días, como el pueblo no puede quedar sin un medico a cargo me llamaron a mi, el era mi tío

-Lo lamento, de que murió- le pregunto intrigado

- Es raro, el había ido a cazar con sus amigos y un animal lo ataco

-Era un gran medico es una gran perdida

-Si, lo se- suspiro el hombre

- Seguro quieres llegar así que te digo, tienes que agarrar esa calle derecho y llegas al hospital, no puedes perderte

- Muchas gracias, adiós-sonrio

- Nessie, cuídate bien hoy, voy a averiguar eso de la muerte, eso del ataque me suena a vampiro – el tío casi nunca se portaba de forma seria conmigo, me dejo en el instituto y al instante vinieron todas sobresaltadas preguntándome si el era mi hermano Emmet, que era hermoso, si no se so los presentaba, y demás

-Nessie!- Nahuel me dio y un abrazo y me hizo dar una vuelta en el aire

-Nahuel, me dejas sin aire- rei

- Esta bien perdón, es que hace mucho no te veía, es solo emoción

- Por que no me fuiste a ver, si me extrañabas tanto- le reproche

- Me entere lo del lobo enfermo y no quise incomodarlo, no sería justo pelear con un moribundo

- Esta bien, y Sophia?- le pregunte

- Que hay con ella?- me pregunto quitándole importancia a ella

- Como esta?

- Creo que bien, si tu te refieres a cuidarla y eso la estoy vigilando- se puso serio

- La semana pasada eran muy amigos que paso?

- Se junta con April y esa tal Emma y básicamente dejamos de hablarnos, creo que le prohibieron o algo así que sea mi amiga, la veo de ves en cuando, es una ingrata, tú sabías que ella sabía de nosotros?

-Si, yo lo sabía ella tiene un…

- Nessie, como estas, tanto tiempo? te extrañe- Sophia me dio un gran abrazo

- Nos vemos después- Nahuel la miro mal y se fue

- Que paso entre ustedes dos, la semana pasada eran amigos y ahora ni un hola?- le pregunte enganchándome de su brazo

- Lo que pasa es que últimamente, no lo se Nessie creo que me él esta gustando y…no quiero ilusionarme, nosotros dos nunca podremos estar juntos

-Por lo que somos?

- No, no es por eso, es por April a ella de verdad le gusta, y nunca podría hacerle eso, aparte estoy casi saliendo con  
Fred- sonrio

- Fred? Cuando lo viste de nuevo?- le pregunte preocupada

- No lo vi, pero la semana pasada me llamo, hablamos casi todos los días tuvo que viajar, por que un familar se enfermo, ustedes se enferman? En fin me llamo toda la semana y bueno aunque no nos veamos somos casi novios hablamos mas de 5 horas por día sin exagerar

N-Genial, te felicito – le respondí. esto no podía estar pasando, ese maldito estaba acechando otra vez a Sophia, yo no le permitiré que le haga daño

- Estas bien?

- Si, Sophia creo que deberíamos faltar a clases y que vengas conmigo a casa, hay algo que tu deberías saber, ven acompáñame a buscar a Nahuel en el camino te cuento parte de lo que se si?

- OK, pero esta todo bien no? no me asustes

-Estara todo bien- le dije y entramos al instituto, Nahuel estaba tratando de ligarse a April, Acaso se había vuelto loco

-No deberíamos interrumpirlos- suspiro mirando a Nahuel

-Él es mi amigo y te puedo asegurar que April no le gusta nada, si hace esto es para estar cerca de ti OK, le pedí que te cuide

- Que?- Sophia me miro con asombro

- Nahuel, te necesitamos puedes venir?- le pregunte molesta

- OK, después nos vemos preciosa- le guiño un ojo a April y se acerco a nosotras

- Si terminaste con tu conquista vámonos- y lo tome de la otra mano y los saque del instituto y fuimos hasta el aparcamiento y subimos al auto de Nahuel- debemos ir a casa y hablar con papa y el abuelo

- Que esta pasando?- Nahuel me pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el auto

- Si hubiese hecho tu trabajo en vez de perseguir a April lo sabrias

- Acaso estas celosa?-rio Nahuel

-No seas idiota- le dije molesta y salimos a toda prisa

- Me explican a mi como es eso de que Nahuel tenia que ser mi guardaespaldas?

-Tampoco entiendo todo lo que pasa Sophia, pero hay algo o alguien rondando Forks

-Y que tiene que ver conmigo, si se puede saber

-Es que eres una linda presa, sin ofender, tu olor es llamativo

-Mi olor?- sofia se empezó a oler y nos miro de forma extraña

- Tienes un de los olores más dulce que sentí, eso a los vampiros le llama la atención

-Ustedes creen que Fred…

- No lo sabemos- suspire

-Él nunca me haría daño, antes de que lo conozcas lo vi un par de veces y nunca me hizo nada, es bueno como ustedes y su familia

-Pero podría hacerlo, por que crees que no se ha acercado a ti estos días?

-Ustedes le hicieron algo!- Sophia chillo molesta

- Ya hubiese querido…-Nahuel apretó el volante

- No le hicimos nada, pero creemos que no se acerco a ti por causa de Nahuel, por que te esta cuidando mi familia y yo se lo pedimos

-Entonces Nahuel nunca hubieses sido mi amigo si no fuese por tu causa?

-De verdad te importa más eso que tu vida-Nahuel la miro sorprendido

- Es que creí que tu y yo…-Sophia miro hacia afuera

- No hay nada, nunca me hubiese juntado contigo, si no es por Nessie lo hice por que ella es mi amiga y siempre la ayudare, si es lo que quieres saber, aparte tú dejaste de hablarme por que te lo pidió tu amiga

- Que es lo que te pasa? Sophia él te esta mintiendo, a Nahuel le caes bien- le sonreí

Nahuel calvo los frenos del auto a mitad de camino

- Fred, que esta haciendo aquí? me dijo que un familiar…

- Nessie por nada del mundo salgas del auto y promete que cuidaras a Sophia cuando baje del auto arrancas y te vas directo a tu casa, no lo dudes ni por un instante, y no mires para tras ¿si?- Nahuel me sonrio

- Que esta pasando, Nahuel no entiendo Nessie por él dices eso?-Sophia estaba nerviosa pero yo lo estaba más, sabía lo que él quería ahcer

- Por nada princesa, no te preocupes- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso

- No puedo abandonarte, tal vez si lo atacamos juntos- le implore

-No, tú nunca atacaste a alguien podría lastimarte, recuerda arranca el auto y no mires atrás

-Cuidate- le dije y me dio un abrazo

Arranque el carro, y empezamos a alejarnos, yo no podía dejar de llorar y Sophia no entendía que diablos pasaba

-Nessie para, es Fred no nos ara nada, vuelve yo hablare con él- me dijo

-No- le respondí y pise el acelerador, no podía creer que estaba abandonado a mi amigo, el me dijo que no mire y no lo pude evitar por el espejo retrovisor vi como ese monstruo lo tenia sujetado del cuello, lo estaba por matar, pero lo dejo en el piso y corrió con velocidad tratando de alcanzarnos, Sophia pego un grito ahora Fred estaba enfrente de nosotras…Nessie Pov

Me desperté temprano tenia que prepárame para volver al instituto, Jacob ya se había ido extrañaba a Billy  
Tío Emmet me llevaría hoy a la escuela, se camuflo bajo anteojos negros y una gorra de baseball pensaba que así tal vez se veía más grande, cosa que para mi era todo lo contrario, se veía muy lindo, cuando estábamos llegando nos cruzamos con un hombre no tenia más de 28 años, media aproximadamente 1,80 era musculoso de ojos cafés , tez blanca y pelo oscuro

-Disculpen, estoy buscando el hospital de Forks, soy el nuevo medico, me llamo Ray Brenner

- Y el doctor Lewis?- Emmett lo inspecciono de arriba a bajo

- Falleció hace unos días, como el pueblo no puede quedar sin un medico a cargo me llamaron a mi, el era mi tío

-Lo lamento, de que murió- le pregunto intrigado

- Es raro, el había ido a cazar con sus amigos y un animal lo ataco

-Era un gran medico es una gran perdida

-Si, lo se- suspiro el hombre

- Seguro quieres llegar así que te digo, tienes que agarrar esa calle derecho y llegas al hospital, no puedes perderte

- Muchas gracias, adiós-sonrio

- Nessie, cuídate bien hoy, voy a averiguar eso de la muerte, eso del ataque me suena a vampiro – el tío casi nunca se portaba de forma seria conmigo, me dejo en el instituto y al instante vinieron todas sobresaltadas preguntándome si el era mi hermano Emmet, que era hermoso, si no se so los presentaba, y demás

-Nessie!- Nahuel me dio y un abrazo y me hizo dar una vuelta en el aire

-Nahuel, me dejas sin aire- rei

- Esta bien perdón, es que hace mucho no te veía, es solo emoción

- Por que no me fuiste a ver, si me extrañabas tanto- le reproche

- Me entere lo del lobo enfermo y no quise incomodarlo, no sería justo pelear con un moribundo

- Esta bien, y Sophia?- le pregunte

- Que hay con ella?- me pregunto quitándole importancia a ella

- Como esta?

- Creo que bien, si tu te refieres a cuidarla y eso la estoy vigilando- se puso serio

- La semana pasada eran muy amigos que paso?

- Se junta con April y esa tal Emma y básicamente dejamos de hablarnos, creo que le prohibieron o algo así que sea mi amiga, la veo de ves en cuando, es una ingrata, tú sabías que ella sabía de nosotros?

-Si, yo lo sabía ella tiene un…

- Nessie, como estas, tanto tiempo? te extrañe- Sophia me dio un gran abrazo

- Nos vemos después- Nahuel la miro mal y se fue

- Que paso entre ustedes dos, la semana pasada eran amigos y ahora ni un hola?- le pregunte enganchándome de su brazo

- Lo que pasa es que últimamente, no lo se Nessie creo que me él esta gustando y…no quiero ilusionarme, nosotros dos nunca podremos estar juntos

-Por lo que somos?

- No, no es por eso, es por April a ella de verdad le gusta, y nunca podría hacerle eso, aparte estoy casi saliendo con  
Fred- sonrio

- Fred? Cuando lo viste de nuevo?- le pregunte preocupada

- No lo vi, pero la semana pasada me llamo, hablamos casi todos los días tuvo que viajar, por que un familar se enfermo, ustedes se enferman? En fin me llamo toda la semana y bueno aunque no nos veamos somos casi novios hablamos mas de 5 horas por día sin exagerar

N-Genial, te felicito – le respondí. esto no podía estar pasando, ese maldito estaba acechando otra vez a Sophia, yo no le permitiré que le haga daño

- Estas bien?

- Si, Sophia creo que deberíamos faltar a clases y que vengas conmigo a casa, hay algo que tu deberías saber, ven acompáñame a buscar a Nahuel en el camino te cuento parte de lo que se si?

- OK, pero esta todo bien no? no me asustes

-Estara todo bien- le dije y entramos al instituto, Nahuel estaba tratando de ligarse a April, Acaso se había vuelto loco

-No deberíamos interrumpirlos- suspiro mirando a Nahuel

-Él es mi amigo y te puedo asegurar que April no le gusta nada, si hace esto es para estar cerca de ti OK, le pedí que te cuide

- Que?- Sophia me miro con asombro

- Nahuel, te necesitamos puedes venir?- le pregunte molesta

- OK, después nos vemos preciosa- le guiño un ojo a April y se acerco a nosotras

- Si terminaste con tu conquista vámonos- y lo tome de la otra mano y los saque del instituto y fuimos hasta el aparcamiento y subimos al auto de Nahuel- debemos ir a casa y hablar con papa y el abuelo

- Que esta pasando?- Nahuel me pregunto mientras ponía en marcha el auto

- Si hubiese hecho tu trabajo en vez de perseguir a April lo sabrias

- Acaso estas celosa?-rio Nahuel

-No seas idiota- le dije molesta y salimos a toda prisa

- Me explican a mi como es eso de que Nahuel tenia que ser mi guardaespaldas?

-Tampoco entiendo todo lo que pasa Sophia, pero hay algo o alguien rondando Forks

-Y que tiene que ver conmigo, si se puede saber

-Es que eres una linda presa, sin ofender, tu olor es llamativo

-Mi olor?- sofia se empezó a oler y nos miro de forma extraña

- Tienes un de los olores más dulce que sentí, eso a los vampiros le llama la atención

-Ustedes creen que Fred…

- No lo sabemos- suspire

-Él nunca me haría daño, antes de que lo conozcas lo vi un par de veces y nunca me hizo nada, es bueno como ustedes y su familia

-Pero podría hacerlo, por que crees que no se ha acercado a ti estos días?

-Ustedes le hicieron algo!- Sophia chillo molesta

- Ya hubiese querido…-Nahuel apretó el volante

- No le hicimos nada, pero creemos que no se acerco a ti por causa de Nahuel, por que te esta cuidando mi familia y yo se lo pedimos

-Entonces Nahuel nunca hubieses sido mi amigo si no fuese por tu causa?

-De verdad te importa más eso que tu vida-Nahuel la miro sorprendido

- Es que creí que tu y yo…-Sophia miro hacia afuera

- No hay nada, nunca me hubiese juntado contigo, si no es por Nessie lo hice por que ella es mi amiga y siempre la ayudare, si es lo que quieres saber, aparte tú dejaste de hablarme por que te lo pidió tu amiga

- Que es lo que te pasa? Sophia él te esta mintiendo, a Nahuel le caes bien- le sonreí

Nahuel calvo los frenos del auto a mitad de camino

- Fred, que esta haciendo aquí? me dijo que un familiar…

- Nessie por nada del mundo salgas del auto y promete que cuidaras a Sophia cuando baje del auto arrancas y te vas directo a tu casa, no lo dudes ni por un instante, y no mires para tras ¿si?- Nahuel me sonrio

- Que esta pasando, Nahuel no entiendo Nessie por él dices eso?-Sophia estaba nerviosa pero yo lo estaba más, sabía lo que él quería ahcer

- Por nada princesa, no te preocupes- se acerco a ella y le dio un beso

- No puedo abandonarte, tal vez si lo atacamos juntos- le implore

-No, tú nunca atacaste a alguien podría lastimarte, recuerda arranca el auto y no mires atrás

-Cuidate- le dije y me dio un abrazo

Arranque el carro, y empezamos a alejarnos, yo no podía dejar de llorar y Sophia no entendía que diablos pasaba

-Nessie para, es Fred no nos ara nada, vuelve yo hablare con él- me dijo

-No- le respondí y pise el acelerador, no podía creer que estaba abandonado a mi amigo, el me dijo que no mire y no lo pude evitar por el espejo retrovisor vi como ese monstruo lo tenia sujetado del cuello, lo estaba por matar, pero lo dejo en el piso y corrió con velocidad tratando de alcanzarnos, Sophia pego un grito ahora Fred estaba enfrente de nosotras…


	28. 27- Enfrentamiento

Nessie

Sophia solo gritaba, y yo no sabia que hacer, así que agarre mi celular y marque el ultimo numero al cual había llamado, no se ni como pude apretar un botón el miedo que me invadía era inmenso, era el de la casa de Jake

-Hola- escuche la voz de Billy

-Billy por favor dile a Jacob que nos esta persiguiendo ese Fred, estamos de camino a mi casa- dije entre gritos y lagrimas.

Ahora Fred ya no estaba enfrente de nosotros estaba arrancando la puerta del auto de mi lado

Jacob

Apenas llegue a casa Billy me estaba esperando con un gran desayuno, así que desayunamos juntos y luego me fui a dar un baño, como todavía me sentía cansado, me fui a dormir un rato esta semana me tocaba otra vez custodiar la zona así que necesitaba recargar todas la energía posible, me recosté, pero no podía dormir era increíble, toda mi cama, mi pieza, tenia su perfume cerraba los ojos y estaba recostada a mi lado casi podía tocarla, sentirla…

- Jacob!- papá grito, nunca me llamaba a los gritos, así que me levante a prisa

- Que pasa?- le pregunte al verlo, estaba pálido y con angustia en los ojos y tenia el teléfono apretado contra su pecho

- Es Nessie…

Tome el teléfono y se escuchaban gritos de una chica que no era ella

- Que le ha pasado? Dime sentí como un calor invadía por mi cuerpo

- Ha llamado, esa cosa que la esta persiguiendo la tiene

- Llama a los Cullen

Salí corriendo de la casa y entre en fase, y me comunique con Sam así que ya estaba al tanto, sentía que moriría si le pasaba algo, corrí rápido como nunca había corrido, esperaba llegar a tiempo, me sentía agotado todavía pero no me importaba tenia que llegar y salvarla…

Nessie

Estaba dura del miedo, estaba segura que seria mi fin pero no moriría sin luchar o tratar de defenderme, así que cuando Fred arranco mi puerta le pegue lo más fuerte que pude, me dolió pero por lo menos lo habría empujado aproximadamente unos 3 metros, corrí lo más rápido posible hasta la otra puerta y saque a Sophia del auto y empezamos a correr lejos de ahí, Sophia se tropezó y volví

-No puedo correr rápido como tú, vete no te preocupes por mi

- No, nunca te abandonaré

Ella era mucho más alta que yo pero igual la subí a mis espaldas y empecé a correr se me dificultaba un poco nunca había llevado a alguien, yo no era tan fuerte así que corrí más lento, aunque no tan rápido como él, ya nos había alcanzado y otra vez estaba enfrente mío, pero esta vez con más cara de enojado

- Pequeña idiota, lo peor que pudiste hacer fue pegarme, ahora morirás pero de manera lenta

Bajé de mi espalda a Sophia y la coloque detrás de mi y me puse en posición de ataque frente a él y lo único que hizo fue reírse. Se acercó lento disfrutando el momento y me dio un golpe, ni siquiera me había dado cuenta que se había acercado así a mi, se movía muy rápido, choque contra algo, cuando me quise parar no pude, me dolía mucho la espalda y el brazo, pero no tanto como mi pierna, sangraba mucho, creo que me había quebrado, el dolor era inmenso pero más lo era ver como se acercaba a Sophia, y lo vi fue violento, la mordió y de Sophia solo salió un grito, le estaba por matar y yo no me podía mover.

Quería que esto fuese una pesadilla, y despertarme, pero no lo era mi amiga estaba por ser asesinada y yo no podía hacer nada, trate de pararme nuevamente y no pude así que me empecé a arrastrar no podía dejar que esto suceda, todo estaba pasando muy rápido como podía llegar alguien a socorrernos si golpeo a Nahuel en menos de un minuto y a mi me derribo en segundo, esto no podía estar pasando, y como un flash lo vi, Nahuel estaba sobre ese monstruo tratando de arrancarle a Sophia de sus garras, lo consiguió pero ahora él estaba sobre mi mejor amigo golpeándolo, salvajemente, seguramente nosotros al ser mitad humanos éramos más frágiles, Lo empujo con fuerza, y cayo contra un árbol, no se levantaba, acaso lo había matado? vi que se dirigía otra vez sobre mi amiga seguía respirando, pero estaba convulsionando, así que de nuevo Fred estaba sobre ella la tenia con una mano del cuello, no lo podía ver el dolor que tenia era muy fuerte, sentía que iba a morir, mi pierna sangraba mucho y no sabia como detener el sangrando, no quería desmayarme tenia miedo de cerrar los ojos, pero el dolor gano y vi todo negro…

Jacob

Las patas no me daban más, me faltaba el aire, se me empezó a nublar la vista estaba muy agitado, pero sentía su olor estaba muy cerca, así que apure el paso y lo vi, estaba de espalda y tenia en el aire a una chica sentí una opresión en el pecho, lo mataría si había lastimado a mi Nessie, no lo pensé un segundo y salte sobre él, estaba sobre su cuello, herí al muy bastardo por que largo un alarido.

Era un maldito no sé que hizo pero me descompuso, y me costaba verlo, ese era su poder repeler pero no le serviría de mucho volví a saltar sobre el, pero me golpeo, era fuerte y yo me sentí mareado por el cansancio, el maldito me había aplastado una costilla y me quebró una pata, estaba por matarme lo sentía, este sería mi fin, pero no lo hizo salió a toda prisa, y vi el por que, el resto de la manada había llegado, Leah se quedo a mi lado, Seth, Sam, Paul, Quil y Embry lo siguieron y vi como a su lado corría creo que Emmet, Jasper Rosalie y Alice, era el fin de ese chupasangre.

Me dio una punzada en el pecho cuando lo vi, dolía más que mi propio dolor, Renesmee estaba tirada bajo un árbol, su respiración era débil. Bella y Edward se quedaron junto a ella, Esme corrió hasta donde estaba Nahuel y Carlisle a donde estaba la amiga de Nessie, me dolía mucho el cuerpo, me sentía muy débil me iba a desmayar o morir no por mi dolor sino por ver a la razón de mi vida herida

-No creo que sobreviva esta muy mal…- escuche y me desplome


	29. 28- Las cosas no mejoras

Jacob

Me desperté y era de noche, Leah estaba sentada al lado de la ventana mirando hacia fuera, era fácil darme cuenta en que lugar me encontraba, era la casa de los Cullen

- Por fin te despertaste estuviste inconsciente unos 10 minutos no más, tenías quebrada la muñeca y pues practique contigo-Leah sonrió

- Y Nessie?

- Lo lamento- suspiro

- Que estas diciendo? – sentí una opresión en mi pecho

- Jake…creo… no lo se la están atendiendo en una de las habitaciones

- Eres tan… maldita estúpida

- Por lo menos ya esta mejor de humor, si quieres te averiguo

- Desde cuando tan dulce y buena tú

- No lo se, hoy acompañe a mi madre a comprar algunas cosas para el casamiento de Rachel y no se es raro, conocí a alguien pero no es nada creo

- Conociste a alguien aquí?

- Si es el medico nuevo, parece que al anterior lo mato este vampiro, ese tal Fred, igual lo vi de lejos comprando algunas cosas

-Leah enamorándose a primera vista?

-Se que no puedo imprimarme pero en ningún lado dice que no puedo enamorarme no? que sentiste cuando te imprimaste de la cosa?

- Esa cosa se llama Nessie y cuando la vi, todo dentro de mi se deshizo mientras observaba su cara, todo lo que me mantenían con vida fueron divididas en cortes rápidos, como si fueran amarrados a un montón de globos, y sentí como una fuerza, me ataba mi universo giraba alrededor de ella

-Suena lindo- sonrio

-Lo se

-Te averiguo como esta tu… lo que sea

- Gracias- le respondí

Nessie

Me dolía todo el cuerpo y más que nada mi pierna, cuando vendría el abuelo a atenderme

-Hija esto va a doler- me dijo papá

-Que aras?- le pregunte

-Tienes la pierna quebrada la pondré en su lugar va?

-Hazlo- le dije y mamá se paro al lado mio

-Ok bebé respira profundo 1, 2, 3- papá conto y sentí una gran punzada recorriéndome todo el cuerpo

-Duele- llore

-Lo se, ya esta, ahora te pondré yeso para inmovilizar la pierna si?

-Esta bien- dije entrecortado llorando

-Eres una excelente paciente- me sonrió y me dio un beso en la frente

-Bella ire a buscar algún instrumento quirúrgico para hacerle unos puntos en la herida de la pierna

Algo malo estaba pasando lo veía en la cara de él y la de mamá, acaso le había pasado algo a mi Jake?, donde estaban Nahuel y Sophia? yo no daba más de la intriga, necesitaba saber que es lo que estaba pasando y que me ocultaban

- Hija todo va a estar bien, deja esa cara de preocupación

- Si me contasen que pasa

- No esta pasando nada- mamá suspiro

- No, y por que no ha venido el abuelo a verme la pierna, donde están Jake, Sophia y Nahuel?- y me largue a llorar

- Hija no llores, todo estará bien, tu abuelo ya vendrá

- Se que me están mintiendo, lo se papa esta muy serio y en la casa hay un silencio de muerte lo siento

- Ok, te lo diré, pero Nessie tu no te puedes mover de aquí, si?

- Esta bien

- Es Sophia, no esta bien

- Sophia no, ella no puede morirse, Nahuel me pidió que la cuide y no pude hacer una sola cosa, ella tiene familia, no puede morirse- mama me había vuelto abrazar

- Carlisle esta haciendo todo lo posible, pero no tiene muchas posibilidades de vivir, hija lo siento tanto, pero tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor

- Mama quiero verla, necesito verla

- No puedes moverte, mira como tienes la pierna

- Prefiero perder una pierna pero necesito ver como ella esta, es mi única amiga no quiero que muera

- Esta bien, te llevare solo un rato y después vuelves

- Esta bien- suspire mama estaba por levantarme y Leah entro

- Nessie, como estas?- Leah se acerco

- Realmente te importa?- le dije secamente

- Me merezco todas tus malas contestaciones, pero lo quiere saber Jake

- Dile que estoy bien- le dije más calma

- Tienes tu pierna muy fea, si quieres puedo verla- se acerco

- Que?- yo no salía de mi asombro

- Estoy estudiando enfermería, podría hacerte unos puntos si quieres, los are chiquitos

- Desde cuando tanta bondad?

- No lo se- sonrio ella

- Si puedes hacerle los puntos, estaría genial, muchas gracias Leah

- Mama necesito ver ya a Sophia

- Nessie, necesitas puntos, no sabemos que puede pasarte si… nunca antes te habías lastimado

Leah se fue y volvió super rápido

-Renesmee primero te pondré esto, es un poco de anestesia para que no duela lo dejare actuar unos minutos y procederé si?

- No tengo unos minutos, necesito que lo hagas ya- le respondi impaciente

- Esta bien, pero te dolerá- cuando la aguja entraba y salía el dolor era insoportable, caían lagrimas de mi rostro, pero no podía esperar unos minutos mi amiga se estaba muriendo,

- Ya terminas?-mamá le pregunto molesta

-Falta poco, perdón por no ser veloz como el doctor Cullen, pero esta muy ocupado

-Como esta mi amiga? Tu sabes?- le pregunte

- Listo, te pondré unas vendas, ahora si ya esta

- Gracias Leah, no se como agradecerte

-No es nada, ahora si podré decirle a Jake, que no estas tan mal. Él tampoco esta mal, si débil el doctor dijo que no se levante, cuando puedas pasa por la pieza donde él esta

- Gracias de nuevo- Definitivamente Leah actuaba raro pero no me importaba analizar que se traía entre manos, me interesaba solo mi amiga- mama ahora si me llevas

- Ok

Cuando entramos en la habitación, lo que vi fue lo más horrible del mundo lo único que salió de mi fue no…


	30. 29-Lucha por tu vida

Nessie

Sophia estaba en una cama y había mucha sangre, en el piso en la cama, por todos lados, un montón de bolsas con sangre tipo A positivo vacías en el piso y 2 que estaban colgadas que iban directo al brazo de ella, Nahuel y el abuelo estaban discutiendo, le decía que no había más que hacer que no viviría por mucho tiempo que solo había 2 salidas la muerte o su conversión a vampiro, pero con lo débil que estaba era casi imposible que aguante el veneno, Nahuel lloraba y le decía que no, que era joven y no merecía terminar muerta o como nosotros ella no había elegido y no se la podía obligar a ser como nosotros, de apoco fui entrando con mi mama teniéndome sobre ella y me dejo en un sillón, le pedí que me acerque más a Sophia, y me vio, al parecer ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado, mama había puesto pegada a Sophia

-Que estas haciendo tu aquí?- me dijo de mala forma

- Yo…

- Vete!- lo mire tenia odio en los ojos hacia mi

- Quiero saber como esta, ella es mi amiga

- Mírala, ahí la tienes muriéndose, esto es todo tu culpa no lo ves, tu y tu maldita fijación por tener amigos humanos, eso te quería a ti y se esta llevando a ella, si ella muere será solo tú culpa, lo único que te pedí fue que la cuides y no dejes que la lastime y mírala si es que puedes, tu deberías estar en su lugar

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te arranque la lengua- mamá lo amenazo

-Lo se, tendría que haber muerto yo, nunca me lo perdonaré, perdóname, no pude cuidarla como me lo pediste- sentía que el aire me faltaba y no podía dejar de llorar cada palabra de Nahuel me mataba el era mi mejor amigo y prefería verme muerta, aunque el tenia razón yo debería de haber muerto no Sophia ella no tenia nada que ver, aunque no sabia por que eso me odiaba, sabia que su objetivo siempre había sido yo

- Perdón, soy un estupido- el ahora me estaba abrazando y puso su cabeza en mi regazo

- Tienes la razón, solo traigo problemas ultimamente

- No, si tu hubiese muerto no sabría que hacer, eres mi única amiga en años, pero Nessie, tu sabes yo a Sophia…- no había terminado de hablar y se largo a llorar, ya con cariño pasaba mi mano por su pelo

- Lo se, pero tenemos que pensar que ella puede vivir, no abuelo?

- Estaba hablándole sobre eso, no tiene posibilidades de vivir, solo queda convertirla o que muera aunque con lo débil que esta no se si aguantara el proceso

- Pero hay posibilidades de que viva como vampiro?- pregunte esperanzada

-Un 25 % que si y un 75% que no

- Nahuel, tu no quieres que viva por lo menos asi? – trate de animarlo

- No, ella no lo eligió, Nessie seria egoísta de nuestra parte, se que seria tu amiga por siempre y podría pasar la eternidad a mi lado si me acepta, pero igual eso no viene al caso ahora, no podemos hacérselo bajo ningún punto de vista

- Ella te quiere, lo se y sonara egoísta pero estoy segura que no se enojara si la salvamos de alguna manera de morir, ella será feliz como nosotros, ella no era una humana cualquiera tenia un don, era especial, no quiero que muera Nahuel, no puedo perderla la quiero demasiado, abuelo hazlo sálvala como puedas- le implore

- Nahuel, de acuerdo, cada minuto que perdemos, es menos posibilidad de salvarla

- Ok, espero lo comprenda y no nos odie, pero ¿quien lo hará, tu Carlisle?

- Si, lo are yo y me responsabilizare de todas las consecuencias que esto traiga

El abuelo de manera rápida, la mordió en el cuello y Sophia otra vez empezó a convulsionar

- Es normal, abuelo que le pasa?-me asuste

- Si, el veneno esta haciendo efecto, ahora hay que esperara que no la termine matando y que su cuerpo lo resista.

- Yo sé que lo hará

- Esperemos no se que haría si muere

- No lo hará, vamos Sophia, lucha por tu vida- y le tome su mano


	31. 30-Una oportunidad no me lastimen

Nessie

Sophia estaba en una cama y había mucha sangre, en el piso en la cama, por todos lados, un montón de bolsas con sangre tipo A positivo vacías en el piso y 2 que estaban colgadas que iban directo al brazo de ella, Nahuel y el abuelo estaban discutiendo, le decía que no había más que hacer que no viviría por mucho tiempo que solo había 2 salidas la muerte o su conversión a vampiro, pero con lo débil que estaba era casi imposible que aguante el veneno, Nahuel lloraba y le decía que no, que era joven y no merecía terminar muerta o como nosotros ella no había elegido y no se la podía obligar a ser como nosotros, de apoco fui entrando con mi mama teniéndome sobre ella y me dejo en un sillón, le pedí que me acerque más a Sophia, y me vio, al parecer ni si quiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado, mama había puesto pegada a Sophia

-Que estas haciendo tu aquí?- me dijo de mala forma

- Yo…

- Vete!- lo mire tenia odio en los ojos hacia mi

- Quiero saber como esta, ella es mi amiga

- Mírala, ahí la tienes muriéndose, esto es todo tu culpa no lo ves, tu y tu maldita fijación por tener amigos humanos, eso te quería a ti y se esta llevando a ella, si ella muere será solo tú culpa, lo único que te pedí fue que la cuides y no dejes que la lastime y mírala si es que puedes, tu deberías estar en su lugar

-Cierra la boca si no quieres que te arranque la lengua- mamá lo amenazo

-Lo se, tendría que haber muerto yo, nunca me lo perdonaré, perdóname, no pude cuidarla como me lo pediste- sentía que el aire me faltaba y no podía dejar de llorar cada palabra de Nahuel me mataba el era mi mejor amigo y prefería verme muerta, aunque el tenia razón yo debería de haber muerto no Sophia ella no tenia nada que ver, aunque no sabia por que eso me odiaba, sabia que su objetivo siempre había sido yo

- Perdón, soy un estupido- el ahora me estaba abrazando y puso su cabeza en mi regazo

- Tienes la razón, solo traigo problemas ultimamente

- No, si tu hubiese muerto no sabría que hacer, eres mi única amiga en años, pero Nessie, tu sabes yo a Sophia…- no había terminado de hablar y se largo a llorar, ya con cariño pasaba mi mano por su pelo

- Lo se, pero tenemos que pensar que ella puede vivir, no abuelo?

- Estaba hablándole sobre eso, no tiene posibilidades de vivir, solo queda convertirla o que muera aunque con lo débil que esta no se si aguantara el proceso

- Pero hay posibilidades de que viva como vampiro?- pregunte esperanzada

-Un 25 % que si y un 75% que no

- Nahuel, tu no quieres que viva por lo menos asi? – trate de animarlo

- No, ella no lo eligió, Nessie seria egoísta de nuestra parte, se que seria tu amiga por siempre y podría pasar la eternidad a mi lado si me acepta, pero igual eso no viene al caso ahora, no podemos hacérselo bajo ningún punto de vista

- Ella te quiere, lo se y sonara egoísta pero estoy segura que no se enojara si la salvamos de alguna manera de morir, ella será feliz como nosotros, ella no era una humana cualquiera tenia un don, era especial, no quiero que muera Nahuel, no puedo perderla la quiero demasiado, abuelo hazlo sálvala como puedas- le implore

- Nahuel, de acuerdo, cada minuto que perdemos, es menos posibilidad de salvarla

- Ok, espero lo comprenda y no nos odie, pero ¿quien lo hará, tu Carlisle?

- Si, lo are yo y me responsabilizare de todas las consecuencias que esto traiga

El abuelo de manera rápida, la mordió en el cuello y Sophia otra vez empezó a convulsionar

- Es normal, abuelo que le pasa?-me asuste

- Si, el veneno esta haciendo efecto, ahora hay que esperara que no la termine matando y que su cuerpo lo resista.

- Yo sé que lo hará

- Esperemos no se que haría si muere

- No lo hará, vamos Sophia, lucha por tu vida- y le tome su mano


End file.
